Fists of Fury
by jkan
Summary: Aeris is captured by Shinra and locked away. During her imprisonment, she stumbles across a brutal underground organization where people are pitted against each other for large sums of money. AerisxReno AerisxRufus Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1

A dark cloud of smoke drifted lazily through Sector Five, darkening the already depressing street. The few people who were out walking through the neighborhood didn't seem to notice--fires and vandals were becoming so typical these dark days. A slender figure burst through the haze, waving a lithe arm in front of her face, trying to clear the stinging from her eyes. Willing her pumping legs to somehow go a little faster she tore down the sidewalk, throwing a fearful glance behind her. _They would be coming soon._ A constant burning in her lungs threatened to overwhelm her as she wildly looked around for someplace to hide. A narrow alleyway was a few blocks down from where she was, the surrounding buildings casting it in obscure shadows. Using the last bit of adrenaline she had left, she raced to the alley, pressing her heaving body against the brick wall. Her raspy breathing echoed against the barren building, sounding deafening to her ears. Darting her eyes around the back street she spotted a barely-visible door near the corner. Trying to control her gasping breath, she slowly opened the door, thankful that it wasn't locked. The room was dark and cool, lumpy shadows forming against the pitch-black surroundings. A tiny sliver of light shone from somewhere across the room and instantly she regretted coming in; what if someone was home? Shaking from exhaustion and fright, she silently made her way around the furniture and pressed her ear against the door adjoining to the other room. Cracking it open so that she could barely make out the hallway, she saw that the house looked fairly abandoned and sighed with relief, pushing her way into a dirty living room.

She always seemed to be getting into these kinds of messes. Always running and hiding from things that were trying to chase her down and lock her away. She didn't know if she could live like this anymore, one day she was just going to run out of steam and give up. She had always tried to find the good in everything, tried to assure herself and others that this life was worth living but at times like this she felt so hopeless. Should she just turn herself in? Should she just stop running and admit that she couldn't go on forever? One of these days they were going to use Elmyra as leverage; these people were known to play rough. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to get involved in this mess but she couldn't just hand them her freedom either.

Loud shouts and footsteps were heard outside the door and she froze in place. Was that them? Even though it was a slim chance, her panic triggered an overwhelming amount of paranoia. As carefully as she could, although stealth had never been one of her strong points, she creaked open the door, silently listening for any sounds. The seconds stretched out as she strained her ears for any sign of others and let out a relieved sigh when she was met with silence. She pushed past the door and was getting ready to leave the house when she felt a strong hand across her mouth, stifling a scream.

"Thought you outsmarted us, huh?" a gruff, breathy voice whispered in her ear.

She felt him bring her hands together behind her back, cold metal pressing against her wrists...handcuffs.

"I'm going to release my hand from your mouth now and if you so much as peep, I'm going to have to knock you out, got it?" When she didn't respond he shook her roughly. "Hey, you got it?" She nodded.

They walked through the backdoor leaving the dark room and entering into an equally gloomy alley, making their way to the sidewalk. She felt her captor struggling to retrieve something from his jacket, grunting in satisfaction when he found it.

"Yea, I got her. We're in the alley by the materia shops in Sector Five. Of course I'm sure it's her. Rude, give me some fucking credit, ok?" She could hear a low grumble on the other line but couldn't make out what was being said. The man let out a frustrated growl and hung up the phone with a loud snap. "Fucking partner."

She sensed him shift his weight, standing next to her, his hand unerringly on her cuffed wrists. She turned her head away from him, afraid that if she looked him in the face that she would lash out...this man had taken away her freedom! Shaking with controlled rage, she studied her feet, trying not to think of what awaited her and how much her mother would be worried.

"Hey babe, don't hate the man, hate the suit." This time his voice wasn't so gruff as it was playful.

She felt him searching in his jacket again and turned when she heard a flick from a lighter, studying him in the small glowing flame. He had a relatively youthful face, which surprised her, but she could see ruthlessness lurking amongst his mischievous features. His sharp blue eyes foretold of his shocking array of red hair, a pair of expensive sunglasses rested on his smooth forehead. He had a fair complexion, his face unmarred except for two scars that ran beneath his eyes. The navy suit he wore, the official Turk uniform, was in disarray; his shirt was untucked, most of the buttons undone, his jacket was rumpled as was his expensive dress pants, his shoes scuffed.

"See something you like, honey?" His eyes twinkled as he watched her quickly look away, trying to put up a cold front. He had read enough about her to know that she was anything but...you couldn't sell flowers by being a bitch.

Suddenly a black sedan came peeling around the corner, the driver hell-bent on getting to his destination in record time. The car drifted over to the redhead and his prisoner, the tires smoking burnt rubber into the still air. A brawny bald man, also in a Turk suit, came out from the driver's seat, nodding curtly at his partner. A female voice came from the other side of the vehicle and she sounded very, very upset.

"Rude! Who the hell taught you how to drive?! You nearly killed us! I can't believe Shinra lets you drive their cars!" A cute petite blonde emerged from the passenger side, her brown eyes blazing, she also nodded to her partner. "Reno." She looked at the captured girl. "Is this the Cetra girl?"

"Yea."

"She doesn't look like anything special. Why does Shinra want her so bad?"

"I don't know, Elena. You know they never tell us anything and I guess that's good enough for me, as long as I get paid. We were supposed to be off an hour ago...at this point, who gives a shit?" Reno opened the car's backdoor, pushing the girl inside and sat in beside her. Rude started making his way back to the driver's side but the blonde girl put a hand on the door.

"Hey,_ I'm_ driving."

"C'mon, Elena..." They stared at each other for a while but finally the bald man threw up his hands and walked to the passenger's side.

Soon, they were making their way through the slums of Midgar at a "law-abiding" speed; Rude mumbled something about grandmothers and Elena shot him a piercing look. In the back of the car Reno was smoking another cigarette, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. In actuality, he was studying the girl they had just captured. He had seen her picture in the files they kept and had fleeting images of her while they were chasing her through the slums, but this was his first look at her up close in the flesh and blood. Her otherwise graceful brow was knit with worry and anger, her deep green eyes mirroring her emotions. She had smooth, delicate features yet a hint of strength underlined her face, everything set beneath a thick cascade of honey-brown hair which had neatly been tied in a braid, a few tendrils snaking out from the chase. Her body seemed skinny and frail but he knew otherwise, when he had pressed against her in the house, he could feel what the dress hid so well. The smell of her hair had reminded him of the clean air outside of Midgar, a hint of wildflowers wafting through her tresses. He wasn't sure why a harmless girl like her was wanted by Shinra, but, then again, no one was really harmless if they were wanted by Shinra.

Despite Elena's slow driving, the enormous building loomed up ahead, demanding the attention of everyone that passed by. A sense of dread started to build up in the captured girl as they came closer. How could she face what waited ahead for her? How could she be forced to face this all alone? Before long, the small sedan pulled up in front, armed soldiers coming up to greet the car. Reno got out and pulled the girl along with him, practically dragging her. He could feel, almost taste, her apprehensions...whatever reason she was here for, it definitely wasn't a pleasant one. Leading her up the stairs by one arm, he strided across the expansive main lobby to the elevators, the other two Turks in tow.

It was a tight fit in the glass elevator as it made its slow climb to the top floor. All he wanted right now was to drop off the girl and get a cold beer with Rude. Elena gave Reno a questioning glance but he just shook his head, he was as clueless as she was. Sure, the Cetra girl's files were studied like the Bible of the Turks before each of the abduction attempts, but there was no detailed information on her, it didn't even print her name, just her picture and some basic habits and information. They were warned to never get close to her--a reason why Tseng was forbidden on the mission--and to stay out of Shinra's business; they were there to do the dirty work and get paid for it. To Reno this was perfectly fine, although not to say that he wasn't slightly curious, especially since Tseng was somehow involved with the girl. Reno laughed to himself, he just couldn't imagine someone like hard-ass _Tseng_ with a girl like her. The doors slid open to a dimly lit foyer, silent yet elegant rows of secretary desks lined against the walls. To the redhead, each of the desks along with the accompanying girl held memories of a wild night. Rude seemed to read his mind and gave Reno a sly smile. Two impossibly large doors were opened, casting a warm glow into the hallway, inviting the party in. Massive bookcases stacked with an endless amount of books filled the vast room, although everyone knew they were more for show than for use. The study was decorated sparsely with only a few couches and a conference table off to the side, leaving the immense oak desk as the center of attention. It was relatively neat, most of the papers stacked under a beautiful crystal paperweight but there was no sign of anyone waiting for them except a white suit coat tossed over a leather chair. The Turks exchanged looks, obviously irked that no one was there to meet them.

From somewhere inside one of the bookcases, sounds of machinery could be heard--cranks turning, pulleys shifting--and from the far wall a hidden door swung open. A tall, well-dressed man stepped out eyeing the lean girl with the handcuffs, giving a curt nod to the other three. He took his time re-arranging his desk, not that there was much to re-arrange, but nonetheless everyone waited for him to speak. He was also a young man, not much older than Reno, albeit he dressed much nicer. His thick blonde hair was well-groomed, pieces falling into his icy blue eyes which he flicked away with long unmarred hands. Everything screamed "wealthy" as well as "spoiled". He finally settled into his overstuffed leather chair, resting his structured face on his hands.

"So, this is the Ancient that my father was so adamant in having. How ironic that you guys finally managed to catch her when he and Hojo are at Junon opening the branch office. Nevertheless, this is their stupid little excursion and I don't expect to be bothered with it now, put her somewhere until I can find time to deal with it." He waved them off, dismissing them, reaching for a stack of papers, seemingly already having forgotten about them.

The Turks turned on their heels and led the girl out of the study; she could tell that they were not happy with how the meeting went. When the elevator doors closed, Rude let out a raw yell and slammed a meaty fist into the wall.

"That bastard. Treats us like we're pieces of shit stuck to his shoe! What a spoiled little prick! If only he wasn't the President's kid, I'd rip him apart and wipe my ass with him, that little..." Elena laid a strong hand on his shoulder and that seemed to calm him down a bit. She gave Reno a knowing look, this obviously wasn't the first time this outburst had happened.

Once again, the doors slid open, only this time to a monotonous and plain floor, a few guards keeping watch in the hallways. The four of them walked through the endless maze of corridors, their footstep echoing off the metal sidings, and finally arrived at what seemed to be a holding cell of some kind. Reno pushed her towards two awaiting guards, taking the handcuffs off her aching wrists.

"She's to be held here until given further orders. She is not to be touched, President's orders, got that?" The cadets nodded their heads, one of them opened a middle cell, ushering the girl inside. The chamber was musty and smelled of sweat, tiny but good enough for one small girl to fit inside. She heard the redheaded Turk make a comment to the guards, which they responded with a dirty laugh, and heard them walking away.

Finally admist all the anxiety and mayhem, she got a quiet moment to herself. At long last, the worst had happened...she had been caught and stuck in a dank cell for an indefinite amount of time. Soon the President and Hojo would be coming back and the deranged scientist would surely start the cruel and inhumane experiments again. Who knows, maybe once he found out that she was caught, he might want to leave Junon as soon as possible just to get a head start. Shuddering at the thought of the professor's inquisitive hands and probing researches, she sat on the uneven cot and hugged her knees. She had never felt such staggering apprehension and distress, yet, she also felt a sense of relief--after all the years of looking over her shoulders, she could finally stop running. For that much she was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

"Whaddya think?"

"Hmm?" Reno looked up from his can of beer.

"Whaddya think? About the girl."

Reno shrugged his lean shoulders. "Dunno. She's all right, I guess."

Rude gave him an incredulous look. "C'mon now, Reno. I know you and you aren't the type of guy to overlook a girl like that. _Especially_ one like that." He tried to waggled his eyebrows but ended up looking more drunk. "Sure, we don't even know her name, but when did that ever stop you?" He slapped Reno on the back and opened another can.

"Shit, you know I've been with hotter girls than that." Reno wiped the beer that spilled on his suit with a dirty napkin. Truth was he did think the Cetra girl was attractive, hell, she was gorgeous, but something about her was...unsettling. She was so deep, so multi-faceted, definitely not his type of girl. He liked his women uninhibited and straightforward; cut to the chase, no fillers. Sure, he had tried the whole long-term shit before but it ended up with him getting thrown out of the apartment they had shared, standing outside half-naked with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. That story had cracked Rude up, as did most of Reno's wild stories, especially when the big Turk was drunk.

"Man, I don't think she would be interested in you anyways. Too classy, ya know? Bet she likes those blonde-haired-blue-eyed sweet and sensitive types, not some loud-mouthed womanizing redhead." Rude took another swig of beer, tossing the empty can over his shoulder, landing somewhere in the vicinity of the garbage can.

Reno chuckled. "Hey, just cause she's some half-breed holy girl doesn't mean she's immune to me. You just don't know how convincing I can be. All girls are the same, Rude, some just hide it better than others."

Rude nodded his head in agreement, reaching for another can but found none. "Shit, we're out of beer already." He took out his wallet, fishing around for some money. "Used the last of my money to buy beer, you got anything on you?"

"I don't even need to check, the answer is no." Reno heaved a sigh. "We don't get paid 'til the President comes back cause Rufus sure as hell won't pay us." The men sat in gloomy silence knowing they would have to borrow from Tseng and Elena again. "You know, we could hop back into the underground..."

"No. We're over with that, Reno. We already made up our minds about that a long time ago." Rude's eyes were heavily-lidded but resolved shined in them. "I don't care how good it pays in one night, it's getting too dangerous now. We spend enough time trying to get killed on the job, the last thing we need is Death looming over our shoulder when were not working."

"We're Turks, Rude. Death is _always_ looming over us."

Rude just nodded his head in placid agreement, lighting up a cigarette. "That's why I took the job."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days all merged until she couldn't tell how long she had been stuck in her small cell for. The guards didn't come regularly to give food and she hadn't taken a decent shower since she was placed there. Her cell was sparsely stocked, a military cot and small sink were the only things inside the room besides the window. The only good thing about being stuck in Shinra Headquarters was that it hung over the Lower Plate, letting her catch her first real glimpse of the sun...the real sun. She mostly sat by the window, helping to pass the boring days, reveling in the feeling of the wind, even though the metal bars reminded her of just how horrible her situation was. Life on the Upper Plate was such a stark contrast to the Lower Plate--bustling, lively and bright. The buildings were neat and well taken care of, no signs of prostitutes or street vendors trying to push their wares at passerbies. The grand courtyard was teeming with people in business suits and Shinra uniforms, having a place to go and a job to do. Everyone seemed to have a goal, a dream--someone to be, somewhere to go. She envied their freedom and carefree thoughts, wishing that she could have lived a normal life. Still, she knew she had a responsibility and these people were counting on her, whether they knew it or not. No matter how she felt about how different she was from the others, she could not fail her duties for they were entrusted to her.

A sharp knock snapped her from her reverie, a female cadet stepped in to announce that she was to take a quick, supervised shower. Thankfully, she followed the female guard to the other end of the building, slipping into a small shower while her sentry waited in the adjoining locker room.

The hot jet of water felt delicious against her skin, melting away all the dirt and sweat that had been clinging to her body. She never knew that such a thing like taking a shower could feel like such a privilege and vowed never to take such small comforts for granted. She giddily ran her fingers through her hair, washing it out with military-issued shampoo. Time slipped by without her knowing how long she had been standing under the steamy showerhead but apparently it was too long to her guard.

"Hey you! There's other people that need to take a shower too, ya know. Get out here in five minutes or else I'm dragging you across the building with no clothes on!"

Not wanting to anger the cadet anymore than she already was, the girl hopped out of the shower, shivering as she toweled herself on. She threw on her dirty clothes, carrying her brown boots under her arms, and made her way to the locker room; despite herself, she gave the guard a little smile. They walked back to the holding cells, but now all the chamber doors were open and she could see a few of the other prisoners lounging around, waiting their turn to clean up. She had tried striking up conversations with them before but they had all been very cold to her, demanding that she not talk to any of them. The female cadet dropped her off in front of her door, giving her a cursory nod and walked off to collect the next person.

A lean figure stood by her window, his back towards her, gazing out at the sunny landscape.

"I heard your neighbors aren't exactly throwing you a housewarming party." She recognized the playful voice from a few days ago, her Turk captor--what was his name? Remy? Remu?

He seemed to be more interested in the scenery outside than what was transpiring in the room. In actuality, he was waiting for her to speak. Ever since the day they had captured her, he had not heard her say one thing to them. When she didn't respond, he turned around, an eyebrow raised in question.

She had just gotten out of the shower--a thought that brought a devilish grin to his face--her body rosy and glistening, albeit a little pale from the lack of sun. Her hair was a deep shade of coffee when wet, running down her back in a slightly tangled mess. Her cheeks were flushed from the steam and he was pleasantly shocked to see that she wore absolutely no makeup but still remained naturally striking. Once again he was drawn to her eyes which showed each of her emotions as if she were speaking them out loud--he wondered how any person could have such expressive eyes. She had hastily thrown on her clothes, forgetting to close some of her buttons, creamy skin peeking out from the gaps. He pointedly stared at her unbuttoned clothing and when she felt his eyes on her, she quickly clutched at her dress, blushing furiously.

"It's ok...I'm sure it was just a Freudian Slip." His airy eyes danced at her, turning her a deep crimson. He loved the response he was getting from her, proving his point that under the strong facade, she was just a simple girl...well, maybe not simple, but a girl nonetheless. One thing Reno knew about the most was women--namely, how to get them in bed with him, all he had to do was find a weakness.

She was furious at his statement. The Turks had a notoriety, especially the womanizing redhead, but she never though she would have to endure it. "I know of your reputation and trust me, I'm _not_ that type of girl!"

Reno teasingly raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards her. "So I have a reputation, huh? Do I live up to it?" She turned her face away, not wanting to be near him.

"What are you here for?"

"Vice President Rufus wants to meet with you for a little bit. I guess he's been keeping an eye on you through the security cameras." He gingerly grabbed her arm. "Let's go, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

During the relatively silent walk to the elevators, Reno contemplated on what took place at the room a minute ago. Her voice had been a pleasant surprise; it was neither husky nor strong, although he was sure they were there underneath, but her tone had been soft and tender...somehow fitting and yet not what he was expecting. So why was this soft-spoken girl being chased around the slums relentlessly? Why did the President and Hojo foam at the mouth anytime someone mentioned her? Why was she worth chasing for a whole year, going as far as putting the famous Turks on the case? He studied her face in the elevator mirror, trying to find an answer. Their eyes met through their reflections--again those expressive eyes--and she nervously averted them, apparently she had been examining him too.

With a small whoosh of air, the doors opened, revealing a refined lobby. She recognized it as the same hallway from a few nights ago with the exception that now it was bustling with secretaries. All of them turned to study the set of people walking in, staring at Reno and giving him loaded looks, some licking their lips and re-crossing their legs. He gave a wink to a curvy blonde he was with a few nights ago; Aeris watched all this with a disgusted fascination, apparently he was no stranger to the floor.

The study was also streaming with groups of people scattered around the spacious room. Reno cleared this throat obnoxiously which elicited a few annoyed stares. He tossed a cold look right back knowing they wouldn't dare do or say anything, he was silently feared for his short temper. A long-legged blonde stood in the middle of a large group of men, and turned when Reno entered the room.

"Okay, gentlemen, let's finish this up later. I have some private business to attend to." The others gave him surprised looks, but nodded their heads, collecting their stacks of papers and boards with them.

After they had left, Rufus sat down with a sigh, looking over the graceful girl with a hard, icy stare. This provoked a small shiver to run through her; he had such emotionless features. He finally broke off the stare, flicking his hair out from his eyes and reached over for a manila folder that was placed under his crystal paperweight, slowly flipping through the pages.

"Aeris Gainsborough, age twenty, born in the small town of Icicle Village and moved to Midgar when six. Both of your biological parents died from an unknown cause, their bodies never found. You were taken care of by your adopted mother, Elmyra Gainsborough, in a small house in Sector Five. Your only source of income is selling the flowers that you tend to in the Sector Church. You dated a Shinra SOLDIER, currently MIA and pronounced dead, when you were sixteen and then dated a Shinra employee two years ago for a short period of time."

"So, you like guys in uniform, huh?" Reno whispered behind her back.

Rufus closed the folder and pressed his fingers together. "Aeris, do you know why my father is obsessed with having you? Hojo has planted far-fetched stories about a 'Promised Land' abundant with raw Mako energy. Once money is presented in front of my father, he can't tell the difference between his ass and his head." This statement elicited a snicker from Reno. Rufus leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me what you know."

The statement was a loaded one, how could she begin to tell him about her kind, her people, and how could he begin to understand? "You're right, Hojo's theory is far-fetched. The Promised Land does exist, but not anywhere on the Planet itself. It can only be accessed through the Lifestream by an Ancient when their spirit has passed on. What Hojo and the president are hoping for is impossible to accomplish."

"I thought as much. If it were up to me, I wouldn't keep you here wasting our food and water just so those two idiots can chase after a worthless theory. It would be much more convenient to me if I could throw you back in the slums so I can concentrate on real work, but nevertheless, my father is president..." he spat the word with malicious venom, "...and he demands that if we were to capture you, you were to stay here until they arrived." He studied her slender form which seemed to be a little thinner than usual and her eyes betrayed her sleep deprivation. Turning to the redhead Turk he motioned to Aeris. "Take her to one of the guest rooms on the top floor. I want a guard at all times outside her door and also one inside for the time being. The rest of the Turks should be back by now, I want you guys here in ten minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris gaped at the "guest bedroom" which in its own right could have been a house. Plush carpet soothed her feet. Sighing, she paced around the room, soon forgetting her worries. Had the vice president made a mistake? He couldn't possibly mean for her to stay in a room as nice as this. There were two bedrooms, each decorated with extravagant taste, deep mahogany pieces were accentuated with rich shades of red and gold. In awe, she slowly made her way through the bedrooms and into the equally tasteful bathroom. A double sink rested against the right wall, a giant bathtub reflecting in the gilded mirror. The black marbled floor shone under the glow from the skylights overhead, giving everything an ethereal feel. She left the bathroom, looking once again at the bedroom furniture, trying to figure out how this abrupt turn of luck happened. Aeris made her way back to the airy living room, peeking into the small kitchen pushed against the wall by the door. Inviting sunlight swam through a set of large balcony doors, faint sounds of the street below ebbing in the background. She threw open the heavy doors, reveling in the unaccustomed warmth, taking in big gulps of the calm, clean air.

Reno watched with mild amusement from the doorway at the unaware girl. She wore a genuine smile, no signs of worry or fear clouding her face, her features soft in the radiance of the sun. He cleared his throat, catching her off guard. She turned, abashed, gaping her mouth trying to think of something to say to save her from embarrassment. How long had he been standing there watching her behave so girlishly? Awkwardly, she left the balcony, flashing him an uneasy smile, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with him. She settled into staring at her bare feet then quickly turned away, attempting to covertly hide them under her dress.

From behind the smirking blue-eyed Turk, a raven-haired man with serious features appeared carrying a pair of brown boots. Aeris couldn't stop the look of happiness that broke across her face.

"Tseng..."

He nodded briskly at her but his demeanor softened. "Aeris. Here, I brought you your shoes." He carefully handed them to her, chancing her with a smile that barely touched his lips.

Aeris examined his expressionless face, marveling at how much his features had changed. For one, he had grown out his hair, which hung down past his shoulders, resting thickly against his back. His shoulders had broadened over the course of two years, his well-tailored suit hanging comfortably over them. Everything about him demanded that he be respected...truly a man now compared to what he was when she had dated him. Their time together had been brief, his promotion to the Turks wedging out any hopeful romance that could have grown, still, she never felt any ill feelings towards his choice. After all, it was he who kept letting her "slip through" the fingers of Shinra for so long until he was pulled off the case.

Not liking the fact that he was being ignored, Reno cleared this throat again. The pair broke out of their respective reveries, gazing at the man who interrupted them. "Well, now that you guys are done reminiscing, there are things that need to get done." In truth, Reno felt a little uncomfortable at their encounter, somehow thrown off by Tseng's unaccustomed behavior. He had always seen Tseng as a hard-headed, as well as hard-hearted, leader and couldn't ever imagine him being so gentle and tender to a person. Still, this girl had a reputation for falling for Shinra employees; either she had a penchant for bad boys or this girl was a lot more than what she seemed: SOLDIERS and Turks were not especially knows to carry on meaningful relationships, much less fall for a slum-raised flower girl.

Now it was Tseng's turn to clear his throat, smoothing out the front of his suit. "Let's go." He gave Aeris a brief glance and nod before walking out the door, Reno winking at her before following him. In the hallway, the other two Turks were waiting against a wall, falling into step with their leader when he passed. Elena shot Reno an accusing look when she saw the moody look on Tseng's face, which Reno just shrugged off. To anyone's eyes they could see that she was completely smitten with their dark-haired captain, shyly stealing glances at him whenever she could. Looking lost, she mouthed 'what happened' to which Reno replied with a shake of his head, Tseng was a private man and didn't like people getting involved with his life, the least Reno could do was respect that. Still, the events that transpired in the room stuck in his head, and he was left with question that could never be asked.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Rufus Shinra watched the twinkling lights of Midgar through his window. Once again, he would have to endure another sleepless night. Ever since his mother had died three years ago, he had been unable to sleep more than a few hours, not that he particularly wanted to go to bed. Nightmares had been haunting his dreams for the past few months, making it nearly impossible to rest. His days had been filled with endless amounts of caffeine and work to occupy his time, the prospect of his fatigue catching up with him giving him an extra resolve to keep busy. Regardless of how much he complained about there being too many things that needed his attention, he secretly enjoyed it. Having been denied any sort of attentiveness from his parents, he reveled in the amount of respect and ass-kissing he received from his employees. This week had been especially hard on him, two reactors had malfunctioned as well as Junon Harbor running into construction problems. He hadn't mentioned the Cetra girl to his father yet although they had talked on the phone that morning. Rufus was savoring the quiet week without the President being there and didn't want him to take an early flight back. Plus, that would mean Hojo would be right on his tail. The longer they stayed in Junon, the better Rufus would feel; the last thing he wanted was his father around to demean him.

Sighing, he pulled himself away from the window, absently running his hands through his hair. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only two in the morning. How was he going to pass the time without letting his weariness overwhelm him? A soft knock caught his attention. Wondering who could be so disrespectful as to bother him at this time of night he cracked open his door. In the hallway stood Scarlett, her red robe open, revealing a barely-there nightgown. She leaned seductively against the side of the door, batting her lashes at him.

"Hey there, Tiger. Can't go to sleep? Me neither." She pushed past him, not waiting for him to invite her, and sat down in a chair. "It just gets so lonely at night sometimes, you know?"

Rufus stood there, his hand still on the doorknob. "What do you want, Scarlett?"

She looked him up and down seductively. "Just a little company, that's all."

He gave her a frosty glare. "I'm in no mood for your company. Don't think that just because you come fluttering in here with tissue paper on means that I'm going to be so stupid as to sleep with you. Now get out."

With a scowl, she pushed herself off the chair. "Men would kill just to be in your position, Rufus."

"You're one to talk about positions, Scarlett. Your reputation could easily match that of Reno." He closed the door as she was about to retort, not wanting to hear her incessant banter. No amount of pushing or yelling could convince her that he wasn't interested in sleeping with her.

Trying to clear his mind, Rufus walked out onto the balcony letting the cool air soothe his anxieties. No one could understand just how much pressure there was in being the heir of Shinra; how much responsibility they were putting upon his shoulders. He gazed out at the city of Midgar--his birthright--and felt a powerful rush of distress. His father was killing the city, blinded by greed and "cost-effective" methods. The Upper Plate had changed little over the years, always remaining constantly wealthy, but he knew the city below the Plate was suffering. Without the people in the slums supporting Shinra, the Upper Plate would soon start to show signs of deterioration. Already, terrorist groups were forming under the Lower Plate, bombing Shinra base offices and reactors. The President wasn't too worried about the Sectors, concerned more with furthering the reaches of their empire, both geographically and financially. The top executives were nothing but yes-men, worried more about pleasing the president than saving the company. Shinra Electric was to be passed down to him when his father died, but at this rate, by the time Rufus could make any radical changes, the company would be in tatters. He cursed his father for being so narrow-minded and acquisitive: you couldn't buy wealth, you had to demand it. Ever since he was young, his father ranted that money could buy anything, but Rufus found that you didn't need to spend money to buy obedience, fear was a good enough vantage. When people were afraid, they complied with everything that was asked of them, never questioning, never doubting. That was how Rufus wanted to run the company, with pure power.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a lone figure walking out onto a balcony, if he was correct, it belonged to the guest room a few doors over. It was the Cetra girl, Aeris, wearing a dark blue robe, her hair done up in a messy bun. She had a faraway look on her face as she leaned over the railing and observed the hushed city below. The moonlight cast a soft glow, catching a few errant strands of hair blowing in the breeze. He was struck at how lovely her complexion was, how her frame was so slender and delicate. Her eyes, framed by thick lashes, seemed to glow with emotion, perhaps a characteristic of her kind or a hint as to what kind of a girl she was. She had a small heart-shaped face that showed the hint of a smile, and lush, full lips. As if just sensing his presence, she turned to him, a look of surprise on her face. Recognition flashed in her eyes and she shyly gave him a smile. Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, she tightened the robe around her and walked back into the living room.

That brief moment their eyes locked…he couldn't quite put his finger on the emotion that had lapsed in his chest. He wasn't immune to beautiful women; he was, contrary to popular belief, still human. It just seemed he didn't notice it quite as often seeing that so many other things required his attention. _What an odd creature_. He sighed, scanning his eyes back over his city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't been able to sleep, unaccustomed to the large bed and even larger room. Her bedroom at home had been fairly modest, with a small double bed and few pieces of furniture. The guest room at Shinra was by far the most elegant she had ever seen, yet it held no warmth...it just wasn't home. Also, the fact of having a guard sleeping in the other room didn't help her to rest comfortably. Having spent almost an hour tossing around in her king-sized bed, she decided that a breath of fresh air would help her to relax. Careful as to not wake the guard in the other guest bedroom, she tiptoed to the open balcony doors, taking in a lungful of the cool night air. The pleasant drone of the sparse traffic below soothed her nerves, helping her to forget at least a small part of her troubles. She gazed in wonder at the millions of tiny stars that shone against the velvet sky, amazed that one Plate was all that was keeping her from every experiencing such natural beauty. She wondered what else she had missed by being sheltered in the slums. Being up here only showed her just how much of the world she was missing. She was just a tiny speck on the Planet, stationary and unmoving, never getting a chance to see what else existed out there...being locked up in Shinra wasn't exactly helping matters. Still, the situation wasn't as bad as it could be, she could still be locked away in the tiny holding cell, or worse, in the lab with Professor Hojo. Pushing away those thoughts, she decided on just enjoying the moment. As she observed the few cars on the highway below, she had the sensation of being watched. Turning to her left, she saw the faint outline of a man. Squinting, she could see that it was the blonde-haired vice president...without a shirt on. Blushing, she gave him a tentative smile and walked back to her bedroom. Once inside, she pressed a hand to her cheek, embarrassed. Were successful men always so unabashed about their modesty? Who would have thought that the spoiled and hard-to-please son of the President had such a demanding figure? Still red, she took off her robe and climbed into bed, trying not to let a grin touch her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The sounds of an argument could be heard over the usual murmur of workers on the 60th floor. A few people carrying large loads of files inquisitively glanced over at the room in the far corner, seeing tall shadows moving around through the frosty glass. Although they were disrupting the quiet morning, no one had the nerve to go into the office and tell them to stop--no one told the Turks what they could or couldn't do.

Reno stood up, glowering at Tseng. "What are you saying? That our duties to Shinra also have to include ass-wiping and baby-sitting? We're fucking Turks, Tseng! I didn't join just so we could do jobs that any dumbass soldier can do. Is that all we are? The fallout crew? The fucking Babysitters Club?!"

Cool as ever, Tseng looked at Reno with a blank face, waiting for him to finish. Having run out of steam, the redhead huffily sat in a chair, gazing angrily at the floor. The ever-silent Rude and Elena sat on the couch, not knowing what to say. Yesterday, they were called in to meet with Rufus, who gave them orders which he stated were "of the utmost importance". They were to split up, two of them staying in Midgar to look after the Cetra girl while the other two were to head to Junon. It was rumored that a few half-hearted assassination attempts were made at the President and he asked that a few of the Turks be there for added protection until the branch office was up and running. This news had obviously come as a big disappointment to them, as Reno had said, they were not hired as Turks just to sit around and babysit people. Still, orders were orders, and they had no choice but to grit their teeth and comply with it; of course, it didn't settle well with some of them, namely Reno. When it seemed the heated Turk was a little calmer, Tseng stepped over to the row of small windows that surrounded their office.

"I'm not happy with the decision either, but we must comply with what they're asking us. True, we may be Turks, but we're also property of Shinra, and we can't deny the orders they give us. No matter which way we look at it, our jobs as mercenaries are only second to our jobs as Shinra's employees."

"That still doesn't give them the right to treat us like lowlifes. We do their dirty work for them and they don't so much as recognize us for it. This company wouldn't be what it is now without our help and you know that Tseng. I'm sick of following their orders."

"But that doesn't change our loyalty to them. I know as well as you just how much this job means to me. This suit defines who I am, what I do...it gives me a purpose. I know you feel the same way Reno, you literally wear your pride on your sleeve. We have to do this for Shinra, because without them, we're nobodies."

It was true. They all had no families, no friends, no life besides the work they did. Each had joined the Turks so that they could fill their empty lives with some sort of goal--anything to stop reminding them of just how desolate and lonely life could be. Through Shinra, they had formed a strong bond, entrusting their lives to one another. Through Shinra, they had found kindred spirits and for that they felt they owed the company their undivided loyalty.

When no one responded, Tseng turned to the other three Turks, giving them a faint hint of a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be sending us on missions soon enough, but for now, we need to fulfill our duties here and in Junon." He looked uncertainly at the group. "I will be heading to Junon..." Reno could sense that he wanted to stay in Midgar but knew that Shinra would disapprove of it, Rud , I think that you should accompany me." Elena looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

Reno frowned. "Why can't I go to Junon instead of Rude?"

"Because...you'd try to kill the President yourself."

"Maybe that's why I want to go." A sudden grin broke out across his face and a heavy tension lifted from the room--Reno was back to his usual self.

Tseng turned to Elena, which made her breath catch in her throat. "Elena, I want to keep you here because...well, because you're a woman and..."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "A woman? Are you implying that I'm too weak to defend the President..."

"No...what I mean is...I feel you can handle the situation with Aeris a little more _tactfully_ than Reno. I'm hoping that you being a woman will make her feel less threatened."

"Oh...okay." Elena blushed at her sudden outburst.

"I want us to report in to each other at the end of every day. We have to maintain constant communication if we want to keep working as a team. We'll be separated for an indefinite amount of time so I want detailed accounts of everything that's going on. I hate to be split up, especially when we're working so far from each other, but I want us to do what's expected of us..." he gave Reno a lengthy look, "...without any problems."

"Who, me? Problems?" Reno gave him an innocent look. "You know I'll be good, Tseng. You can count on me."

"Elena, keep an eye on him, all right?"

Reno grumbled. "Well, so much for trust."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blasting whistle cut through the peaceful stillness of the morning causing the guard to jump. Aeris gave him a suppressed grin as she stood from the kitchen table and turned off the stove. Hot steam rose up from the open end of the kettle as she poured its contents into a plain black mug, the fresh scent of coffee wafting through the air. She took a deep whiff, sighing in contentment: coffee was a rare commodity in the slums. Placing a bowl of sugar and cream on a tray, she carefully made her way into the living room, setting everything on the polished cherry-wood table. She handed a steaming cup to the guard who, with a look of confusion on his face, took the mug. He mumbled a thank you, stirring some sugar in his coffee, and went back to reading a magazine. Smiling, Aeris also scooped a teaspoon on sugar and generous amounts of cream into her own mug. She again inhaled a deep breath of the aromatic coffee, slowly bringing it to her lips. The sharp yet sweet taste trickled over her eager tongue, her mouth upturned unconsciously, savoring in the long-forgotten flavor of the morning.

Again, the balcony doors were open, revealing a city that was also just waking. From far in the distance, the sound of the train could be heard carrying its load of passengers to their destinations. The sun was beginning to bloom across the dusky landscape, painting buildings in its wake. The air smelled of grass and spring, the first signs of flowers poking up from the damp earth. She had never seen flowers as healthy and vibrant as these, the ones she had taken care of in the abandoned church paled in comparison to the ones that the Planet had nurtured. Although she couldn't see them, she heard people bustling through the streets below, their footsteps blending in with the sounds of morning. Soon, the city would wake and become its usual busy self, but at sunrise it was as if no one could break the tranquility.

Could this really be her prison? Is this what she was afraid of the whole time? She had been running from Shinra for years now, fearful of what would happen to her if they ever caught her. Was this what she was running from--sunshine, fresh air and a lightheartedness she hadn't felt for ages? Still, she had to remind herself, this was Shinra...everything might be wonderful for now, but soon Hojo would be back and the nightmare would begin. This peace of mind was only a temporary thing, a pat on the back before everything would crumble.

Nervously, the guard cleared his throat, causing Aeris to discard her pessimistic thoughts for the moment. "...thank you for the...eh...the coffee miss..."

She nodded her head and smiled pleasantly which only seemed to make him more confused. "Don't mention it." She placed his empty cup next to hers and took the tray into the kitchen. Humming a wordless tune, she washed and dried the mugs, placing them back in the cupboard.

Coming back into the living room, she saw that the guard had left, most likely gone back to report in or whatever it was that they did, but she was grateful for the time alone. Undecided as to how to pass the time, she spotted a bookcase resting against the far wall. Running her finger over the spines, she picked out a thin blue hardback, the edges frayed and worn. She couldn't make out the title very well, the gilded letters were flaking from the cover only leaving glimmers of gold dust. The book fascinated her, it was the only worn-out book amongst the expensive leather volumes; she flipped through the pages which many of them had been flagged. Taking it to the couch, she sat in the comforting sunlight spilling from the bay windows and started to read through it. She was surprised to see that it wasn't a novel, but a book of poetry, the pages old and yellow, a faint smell of dust hidden in the margins. Soon, she was engrossed in the book, taking in sonnets and verses she had never laid eyes upon, getting caught up in the passion of the words. She wasn't aware that someone else was in the room with her until she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Aeris let out a small scream of surprise, the book dropping to the floor. She wheeled around to see that it was the female Turk, Elena, her brown eyes showing apprehension.

"Did I startle you? I was calling out your name but you didn't respond."

Aeris gave out a shaky laugh, her heart still racing against her chest. "Oh...I'm all right, I was just busy reading and I guess I didn't hear you." She picked the strewn book off the floor, smoothing out the creased pages. "What brings you here?"

"Breakfast. I've been sent here to take you to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

As if in anticipation, her stomach gave out a loud growl at which Elena raised an eyebrow. Both women managed a weak smile at each other, turning for the door. Aeris had almost forgotten how hungry she was, not having had a good meal ever since she was brought here. With an eagerness that she didn't know existed, she zealously followed Elena to the elevators.

The cafeteria was more than she had expected. For one, it took up the whole floor and was more of a restaurant rather than an employee lunch room. A workstation took up one whole wall, chefs and busboys scrambling behind the counter. She could also see smaller counters around the room, selling beverages and snacks. Tables and chairs were scattered throughout the cafeteria, a large bricked centerpiece stately stood in the middle of the room, plants and flowers spilling forth from its brim. It was moderately busy there, the handful of early arrivers trying to grab a bite before heading off to work.

The delicious smells of breakfast made their way to Aeris and she had to suppress another growl from her stomach as Elena led her over to the short line of people waiting at the main counter. She looked over the food in amazement, never had she thought they would give employees such a variety to choose from. Biting her lower lip, she eyed each selection, pointing out the ones that she wanted which the chef promptly scooped onto her plate. By the time she had reached the end of the line, her plate was loaded with so much to eat that Aeris felt slightly embarrassed. The Turk led her to a table pressed against one of the windows looking out over the Upper Plate. Aeris had no time to admire the landscape, instead looking eagerly at the food set before her. She gave an uncomfortable grin to the girl in the suit, and noticed for the first time that she only had a cup of coffee.

Elena seemed to notice this too and gave her a shrug. "Indigestion. I get ulcers in the morning."

Aeris tentatively picked at her over-burdened plate, now feeling self-conscious about herself. A heavy silence hung between them, only the occasional scraping of her fork against the dish interrupting. Aeris was at a loss for words, what could you possibly say to someone who's _job_ it was to kill people? Still, not being able to take the awkward silence, she started to mindlessly chatter about the picturesque landscape below. Elena seemed to listen half-heartedly, nodding her head whenever Aeris asked a question. It had been a rough day yesterday and this morning's meeting held the promise of an even rougher week. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive in Midgar with _Reno_ as her partner; she would much rather have gone to Junon...for obvious reasons. Keeping her eyes on the Cetra, she let her mind wander over to daydreams. From the corner of her vision, she made out two figures heading her way. As if Aeris could sense this, she also turned to see who Elena was looking at. Tseng and the bald-headed Turk were making their way across the cafeteria. Turning in her seat, she gave the other girl a secretive look, her green eyes gleaming with some untold knowledge.

The raven-haired man stopped besides their table. "Elena. Rude and I are leaving for Junon, but we'll be in touch later on in the day. Under no circumstances are you and Reno to separate from each other. We may be split up as Turks, but you two are still a team and..." He looked around the room, "...where _is_ he anyways?"

"Late as usual, I suppose."

Tseng heaved a sigh. "Please, keep an eye on him. You know how much he hates to follow rules but we can't be getting on Shinra's nerves right now. I'm counting on you, Elena."

"Yes, sir."

He next turned to Aeris. "I...I'm sorry about--"

She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Tseng, it's okay. I know."

He nodded, looking somewhat relieved. "Then, we'll be in contact when we arrive. Elena, Aeris." Rude gave his female partner a curt nod and mumbled "see ya" and then both of them were headed up the stairs to the roof.

After they had gone, Aeris wheeled around and gave Elena a wide grin. "Well then! I can see why you'd be happy to come into work every morning!"

The Turk sputtered on her coffee, a slow blush creeping on her pale cheeks. "Wh--what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on now. Anyone can see that you have it bad for Tseng."

"Tseng? It's--it's not like that...I merely see him as a partner and leader, that's all." Elena muttered, trying to regain her former composure. "It would be preposterous for me to go around falling for my coworkers, let alone a Turk."

Aeris absently shook her head. "Yea...I guess you're right." But that mischievous gleam never left her eyes. "Oh, and Elena? You're blushing."

She placed a hand against her cheek, knowing it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Papers literally flew as Rufus skimmed over and signed the overwhelming stack of documents on his large oak desk. He came across one titled "Cafeteria Renovation Requests" and stopped. Furious, he punched a dial on his phone and without waiting for an answer, started yelling at the squeaky voice on the other line. "Sherry, how many times did I have to tell you to filter out my papers? You know how much of a tight schedule I'm on, and yet here I have to waste my time reading over insignificant documents as well as waste time having to berate you for not doing your job!"

"I - I'm sorry, sir. I was in a rush trying to get those to you and I guess I didn't --"

"Stop with your excuses and make sure it doesn't happen again!" Without waiting for a reply, Rufus hung up the phone. "Incompetent woman. It's a wonder why my father hired her." Well, of course he knew why she was hired, his father was never one to pass up on "beautiful opportunities".

Sighing, Rufus stood from his seat and stretched out his aching muscles. Today had been an unbelievably complicated day. First, the workers on the reactors had called a strike, demanding money up front before rebuilding the structures. Next, the construction of Junon's branch office was halted due to weather conditions and faulty lining, not to mention that his father refused to step outside the hotel room claiming that he would be killed if he did. Furthermore, the Turks had been split in half, leaving Reno and Elena in Midgar to watch the Cetra girl while the other two went to guard over the president. Even worse was the fact that Scarlett had spend almost an hour in his office trying to convince him to restart her division's programs, as well as incessantly coming on to him. It was making out to be a very long day, and it was only the late afternoon. His father definitely was not making things easier on him; but then again, when was his father **ever** easy on him? Rufus was never treated like a real son, more of like an employee, or on good days, a business partner.

_Damn you father for bringing me into this life only so that I can take on the family name._

Isn't that all he was? An heir? Someone to take on the Shinra name and accompanying wealth when the president passed on? That was surely how everyone treated him...the son of Shinra...the next in line for the fortune and fame. How different would his life have been if he wasn't a Shinra--would he be the same man he was today? Would women stop throwing themselves at him, eager to get their hands on his title and wealth? It seemed he was destined to slave away under piles of papers and constant ass-kissing.

He turned back to his desk, and eyed the large stacks--was it him, or did the mess of documents seem to get bigger when he wasn't looking? As if to answer his question, a stunning blonde tenatively peeked from around an ominously large pile.

"Erm, sir? I'm sorry, but I was knocking on the door but I didn't hear anything so I walked in. I didn't mean to bother you but I was just dropping off some more papers that needed your signature." She waited apprehensively for an answer, expecting to get yelled at for disturbing him; she had already made him angry once.

Instead he sat down at his desk and waved her off. "Yes, just put them over there. Thank you." Relieved, she gingerly placed the new stack on his desk and quickly walked out of his office.

Rufus eyed the new addition to his workload and shook his head. He was not going to get all these finished by today, let alone by the end of the week unless he worked well into the night. _Not that I'm going to get any sleep anyways._ Picking up a folder from the top, he skimmed through the paragraphs and scribbled his name at the bottom. He reached for the next booklet when he accidentally knocked over a small stack of documents.

"Shit."

Grunting, he reached over and started to collect the papers off the floor, glancing across one labeled, "Lab Necessities". He was just about to call in Sherry to fire her for her negligence when a name caught his eye. **Aeris.** Leaving the other folders on the floor, he sat in his chair and read through the file. While it seemed like just a statement of equipment the lab needed, it was actually a project, directed to the president, of a certain Cetra girl that was necessary to make the venture work. It outlined a plan of action that the project would take, but as one read more in-depth, they could see that it was more of an experiment than a project. The statement went in further detail of how Hojo was going to study and retrieve vital information on the girl's heritage, hopefully being able to create others just like her. Was his father really considering this? Even though she was a prisoner, she was not a lab rat--if anyone found out about this, Shinra's name would be forever tainted. He turned to the end of the document and was shocked to see his own name scrawled across the bottom. When did he sign this? Although he usually just glanced through the statements that he signed, he never recalled approving something like this. He searched the document and it suddenly made sense: they had sent in just the last page for him to sign seeing that it only talked about the supplies the lab needed. They had tricked him into approving the experiments! Furiously, he devised a plan to make sure they regretted ever doing so.

"Cheer up, babe. Is it so bad being with me?"

Elena gave Reno an annoyed glance. "What do you think? I can't believe I got stuck with a smart-ass like you for a partner."

"Come on now. You know I'm the most fun out of everyone."

"Fun? We're not here for fun, Reno. We're here to do work. Our work is anything _but_ fun. If you're here for shits and giggles, then why did you join the Turks in the first place?"

Reno's countenance suddenly became very serious. "Don't patronize me, Elena. That's something someone like you could never understand." He stood up and walked out of their office. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he aimlessly wandered through the maze of corridors.

**Turks.** That was his job, his title and his life. He had grown up as one of the poorest families in the slums, if that was even possible. His father had run off when he was born, and his mother was his only source of guidance, but she had been murdered when he was twelve. Having no real home or family, he had joined up in a gang, finding their brutal methods and few questions somehow comforting. Penting up everything that had gone wrong in his life, he thrashed out at others, taking out his frustrations through violence--he had never learned any other way. Slowly he made his way up the organized crime food chain, becoming one of the top leaders among the underground gang scene at the tender age of seventeen. Soon, he was caught for drug peddling and put in jail for a year and a half; they had released him early because the guards couldn't keep control of him. He was deemed a deviant for life and pushed back onto the streets, the prison system hoping that the unforgiving environment of the slums would dig him an early grave. Luckily, word got through to the president of Shinra about an untamable boy wreaking havoc in the streets of Midgar and he promptly enlisted Reno to start training as a Turk.

He was perfect for the job--no family, no friends, a penchant for no-conscience killing. He had also been a fast learner, taking to an electro-rod that one of the guards had shown him. In a matter of months, he was given a navy blue suit and deemed an official Turk. That had probably been the proudest day of his life, _becoming_ something. Street thug was ok, warlord was fine, but a Turk...well, that was as good as it got. Over time, the killing got easier although it was hard to run away from the nightmares at night. He started to develop a nonchalant front to help him cope with the unrelenting memories, soon blossoming into his trademark playfulness. Still, no matter what any trained killer claimed, it was hard to push aside the human side of himself when he wasn't at the office. Sure, some of them deserved to die, but a good number of them had just been senseless. Not that Reno was complaining, he didn't have the right to complain. He took the job, knowing what kind of requirements it had. And although he had some grievances as to how the president ran the company, he couldn't deny the fact that he had, for once in his life, found true friends through Shinra.

So why had he joined? Well, given his past, he really didn't have a choice. If he didn't join, he most likely would have been dead in some slum gutter either shot to death or overdosed on some bad shit. In a way, the Turks had saved his life only so that he could take them away. Still, taking a few lives now and then wasn't such a bad deal--he got paid to take out his frustrations on others and women loved the suit.

He had always been a playboy, something he couldn't help. Yet, he could never find any real satisfaction with any of them; he had been hurt by getting too close to women in the past, namely his mother, and he couldn't bear to see himself get so weak and emotional. It was best just to use whoever came his way and move on to the next girl--true, it was usually boring conversation and wild nights, but he didn't mind. The last thing he needed was to become emotionally involved with a girl; it could interfere with his career. Not that most women wanted to keep a relationship with him...he was a licensed killer after all.

He soon found his way back to their office, peeking in to see Elena gazing out the windows just as Tseng had done earlier. She turned when she heard him coming into the room, giving him an apologetical look. "Reno. I'm sorry. I--"

He waved a hand and sat himself on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's all small shit anyways. You hungry?"

Relieved, Elena nodded her head, reaching for the phone to order up some food. That was the greatest thing about the Turks--minimal talking, lots of understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

_It was late in September _

_And I've seen you before _

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring out at a dark gray sky _

_I was changed _

_--Cry, (Mandy Moore)_

Never had the night seemed so clear, the moon steadily beaming from the smooth sky. A cool breeze fanned around her, relieving some of the tension in her shoulders. Nature always had a way of helping her forget about the constant worry that was festering insider her. The smell of exhaust and grass wafted through the darkened city, comforting yet somehow foreign to her slum senses. The city twinkled beneath her, a few late night couples were strolling through the courtyard hand in hand, the glow from the windows casting soft shadows across the sidewalks. She envied their happiness, their...togetherness. Sure, she had had a few boyfriends, but the relationships were so superficial--there was no sense of intimacy. She remembered how naive she was to believe that she and Zack were in love, she was, after all, only a child at the time. They had dated for a year or so, but never developed a deep connection, a sense of belonging together. She had recklessly given her virginity to him, thinking that it would somehow kindle a more meaningful bond, but only served to bring sex into her ever complicated relationship...not that Zack minded. She had last seen him on the night before his departure to Nibelheim, their bodies entwined beneath his sheets, neither of them saying much. He promised to write her every few weeks when time allowed, and assured her that he would be back in a few months, of course, he never did come back. Regardless of what others thought, it took a lot longer than she expected to get over Zack's disappearance. She had turned down other boys from her neighborhood, not wanting to get caught up in a relationship yet.

That is, until Tseng came along. He was a Turk hopeful, taking preliminary courses at Shinra, trying to catch the eye of the president. There were rumors that the young raven-haired man was doing so well in his classes that the trainers were looking to place him in a leadership position. She had been attracted to his serious eyes, his stoic face--he didn't have the traces of hardness in his features yet. They had tentatively dated for a while, but things had ended due to his promotion into the Turks. Still, she was grateful for their short time together, thankful for his protectiveness and his rare smiles. After Tseng, she had stopped seeing other guys, tired of the emotional stress and heartache that would have to be endured. Her mother tried to play matchmaker a few times, but Aeris had made it clear that she wasn't interested.

Deep down, she just wanted to be alone. She was tired of having to always put up a happy front, to be the sweet flower girl everyone knew. But how could she explain that to others? How could they comprehend that she had another side to her other than the one they were used to? It seemed everyone always looked to her for support, for a constant reminder that there was happiness in life no matter where they were. She was starting to lose faith in that, the world had been so unkind to her over the years, her life was a continuing reminder that happiness is hard sought. What about _her_ problems? _Her_ fears and needs? Who would be there to listen and understand when _she_ was the one losing hope? Still, she had to be cheerful, she had to perpetually convince others that there was only this one side to her. She couldn't risk being hurt if someone ever did see the other facet of herself, she had to bear up her own fears for everyone else's sake. This side of her she had to put to rest and grieve on her own time.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her arms against the banister of the balcony and peered out over the ledge. She dreamily watched the couples below, wishing she could just experience that kind of happiness for once. The night breeze blew against her again, this time a little cooler than before. Shivering, she tightened her robe around her and turned to go back inside but stopped when she spotted a familiar figure standing on a similar balcony. He was also peering down at the courtyard, chin resting against his hand.

Struggling as to what to do--should she silently walk back in the room without him noticing or should she say something--she opened her mouth but was interrupted by his smooth voice.

"It seems we both find solace in the city." He slightly turned his head towards her, his chin still resting on long fingers.

"Oh...so it seems." She berated herself for sounding so unrefined and stupid, he probably thought she was a simple slum girl! She clambered to find something intelligent to say. "It's just that the weather is so beautiful up here." _Real smart._

The blonde man stretched his toned arms, causing Aeris to blush again--he obviously didn't know how awkward she felt. He then turned fully towards her, his frosty blue eyes glancing inquisitively at her. For a moment she forgot about her embarrassment and pointedly stared at him: his eyes held the most amazing color, especially in the moonlight. His hair was blowing slightly in the growing breeze, tousling his bangs across his face, taking away the harsh lines and creating an almost boyish appearance. His face was straightforward and smooth, signs of a wealthy and cunning businessman, yet held slight traces of weariness on his young features. She marveled at how mature and intelligent he seemed, feeling self-conscious about her dowdy robe and uninspiring conversation.

"I - I want to thank you for pulling me out of the cells and putting me here. It's so much more than I could ask for. I mean, I barely feel like a prisoner." She gave him a warm smile, genuinely grateful for his hospitality.

He nodded, now looking at the rows of windows separating their balconies. "Don't mention it. As long as my father isn't here, I don't see any reason to treat you like a prisoner. Unless, there's something you're not telling me." He raised a sculpted brow.

"Oh, no." She shook her head for emphasis. "Just an unlucky girl who caught the attention of Professor Hojo, that's all."

"Yes, that's very unfortunate. Although, you cannot blame him for being so curious."

"Excuse me?" Was this man justifying what Hojo would eventually do to her? She shuddered, pulling her robe closer.

"You're an anomaly among a sea of ordinary people; you possess something that no one else has. From the moment that you were born, you were given a birthright, a heritage." Rufus could no longer tell if he was speaking of the girl or of himself, but he continued. "People are fascinated by variations, are almost drawn to it like moths to a flame. They wish to possess it too."

Shrugging her lean shoulders she played with a loose string from her nightgown. "There's nothing wonderful about being unusual. Sometimes all I want is to be a nobody, to live an uneventful life instead of _this_." She motioned to her surroundings, to her current situation. "But that's not the case. This is the life I was given."

"But at least you have a _purpose_. A reason for being here."

She nodded. "It's never easy though, is it?" Bottle green eyes met his dead on.

Rufus could only shake his head. No, it was never easy to accept what you are to become. Somehow this little slum girl seemed to understand that very well.

A hard sigh escaped Aeris' lips, pushing herself away from the balcony. "Well, thank you for at least giving me some small comfort in an otherwise unhappy situation." She turned to him, giving him a soft smile. "It's hard to find that these days."

He was drawn to those lips. Full, pink and small. Yes, she definitely was an anomaly: someone who had caught his attention for the first time since…well, since a long time. Nodding, he watched as she retreated to her apartment, the light fabric of the curtains waving lazily behind her.

Rufus stood in the middle of the balcony and gazed up at the dazzling array of stars. After reading Hojo's future plan for the girl, he was starting to take interest in why the deranged scientist was so adamant about capturing her. She was a descendant of a mysterious race of Ancients, adept at healing and nurturing the Planet, the last of her kind. Although she looked like everyone else in Midgar, there was some sort of quality--call it an aura if you will--that made her...different...unique. She was supposedly something so valuable to Hojo that he would go so far as to trick Rufus into approving the science division more supplies and money, as well as written consent for her abduction. As he thought of these things, a brilliant idea came into his head--he knew just what to do to pay back Hojo and his father for what they did to him. It was so simple that he couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. With a small smirk on his face, Rufus walked back into his dark room to tweak out the details.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Aeris closed the book she was reading and leaned her head against the couch. She had been reading for a good two hours, almost finished with the thin volume of poetry. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost time for Elena to come by and take her to the cafeteria. Placing the book on the coffee table, she got up from the couch and made her way into her bedroom. The days had been fairly uneventful: Elena would come by three times a day to escort her to get something to eat, in-between meal times Aeris would busy herself by reading or people-watching. She was never allowed outside of her lush prison, not even if she was accompanied by a Shinra guard.

She had been lounging around the living room for most of the morning, gazing out the window or reading, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Now it was almost noon and Aeris felt slightly embarrassed about idling her morning away. She brought her shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly on the bed--she had always had a problem with being messy. Humming to herself, she looked through the few clothes she had--Elena had given her a few spare garments--and chose a plain white cotton shirt. Starting to put her hair in a ponytail, she turned to the mirror and stopped. Standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets, was a redhead with a devilish smirk on his face.

Aeris felt her face flush and gaped at him in disbelief. "You...you! What are you doing?!"

He held his hands up in a defensive posture. "Hey now, lets not get all crazy. I didn't see anything, I swear."

"How long have you been standing there?! Don't you have the decency to knock?"

"I did, but no one answered the door so I came in to look for you."

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked, frowning.

"Elena got stuck in a meeting with the VP so I had to come down here instead."

She huffily threw her hair up in the ponytail and gave him a scowl. "I still think you could have said something before barging in here."

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned from her room and casually padded down the hallway. Aeris continued to gape at him, not believing how nonchalant he was. He had some nerve. Stomping out of her room, she followed Reno to the front door. They made their way to the glass elevators, both of them silently waiting for the doors to open. The ride down was even quieter, she couldn't think of anything to say to him, not that she wanted to. She had started to enjoy Elena's company, although she had been very icy to her in the beginning. Looking up at Reno's face, she could still discern a slight smile on his lips.

"You can stop grinning now."

Although he didn't reply to her, she could see his smirk grow a little bit wider. Finally the doors slid open and Aeris was surprised to see that the cafeteria was relatively empty--the lunchtime rush must have already passed. After she chose what she wanted from the menu, they made their way to the table that she and Elena had sat in the first time they came here.

The sun was now high in the afternoon sky, soft white clouds drifting lazily. The city gleamed brightly from the rays, some of the building even seeming as if they were on fire. Sidewalks were burnished with the heat, leaves giving off their healthy green vibe. Everything seemed to be bustling--always busy--as if Midgar never slept.

"What's it like out there?"

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked to him with questioning eyes. "The city. What's it like?"

"I don't know what you mean. It's Midgar, it's filthy, it's corrupt."

"You're so lucky..." she lightly touched the window, feeling the warmth from the sun, "You can go out whenever you want to. You get to experience what the city is like."

He snorted. "Oh yea, plenty to experience: underage prostitutes, drug peddling, gangs, and millions of assholes with the intent to kill...it's a _wonderful_ city."

"It can't all be that negative. I mean, look at how calm and peaceful it seems right now..."

"Don't be so naive. You can't judge something just by looking at the surface."

She gave him a frown. "Naive? Who are you calling naive? Is there something wrong in thinking positively?"

"Sure, babe. You can look at the world however you want to, but in reality there's nothing positive about life. Period." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone. "You're from the slums, you should know just how much of a bitch the world can be." He leaned on the table, his voice becoming low. "I'll tell you one thing though..." Aeris also leaned in trying to catch his next few words, "...you should stop frowning, it's not a good look on you." He sat back in his chair, a playful grin on his face.

"I can't believe you. Just when I thought you could actually hold a decent conversation..." Aeris gave him a cross look but the frown was gone from her face. "You're hopeless."

They didn't say much after that, Aeris busied herself with finishing her lunch while Reno gazed out the window with a bored expression. She hadn't really expected him to say much to her, let alone something that wasn't bordering on sexual harassment. After she had finished her meal, they made their way back to the elevators, waiting again in silence for it to reach their floor.

"Excuse me."

They both turned to see who broke their soundless thoughts. A sandy-haired man with broad shoulders looked at the two of them with icy blue eyes. Reno gave a reluctant nod, his stony features giving away his true feelings. "Good afternoon, sir."

Aeris felt a tinge of nervousness underlying her emotions and she gave Rufus a curt gesture of her head but didn't say anything. Reno shot her a deathly look and nudged her arm; one was always to pay respects to a Shinra, no matter how spoiled or arrogant they were. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to say anything for fear that her voice would waver. "Good afternoon."

"How is the anomaly feeling now that the sun is up?" He lifted the corner of his mouth slightly, the closest thing to a smile she had seen from him.

A look of caution crossed her face. "Better, sir."

"Please, call me Rufus." His lips parted into a genuine smile, a row of perfect white teeth on full display.

She couldn't stop the hitch in her throat, a slight blush stole her cheeks at the sound. "Rufus." His smile, his lips, his stature; he was a handsome man, there was no doubt, but the way he was looking at her now, well, she was genuinely flustered.

"Thank you." He gave her a slight bow then turned to Reno who seemed to have the most confused look on his face. "Elena has taken the day off to file your monthly reports so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to take over her shift for now."

Reno nodded absently, not really hearing what was said. His mind was preoccupied with the events that had just taken place. _This guy really knows how to turn on the fucking charm when he wants to._ He glance over at the girl and couldn't help but roll his eyes at how enamored she was. Was this all some sort of humorless joke? If not, then the workload was definitely getting to Rufus...that, or he was going crazy.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a bright afternoon landscape through the glass. The three of them stepped into the warm lift, dazzling their eyes as it slowly made its way back up. Aeris gazed outside in fascination, drinking in the city with her eyes. Even though Reno claimed that there was nothing wonderful about Midgar, the sunshine always seemed to make things appear better than it really was. How could he not see the beauty of nature? How could he not appreciate being on the Upper Plate, always surrounded by fresh air and livid greenery? She would take advantage of it, would take in everything before she was condemned to waste away in the labs.

Rufus watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing how much more _alive_ she seemed when the sun was out. The times he had seen her on the balcony, she had harbored a look of sadness, gazing with forlorn at the night sky. Now it seemed she was rejuvenated from her former shell, a totally different person than the one he had seen. As if sensing his gaze, she turned to him and gave him a shy smile, her eyes shining with liveliness. When they reached her floor, she was surprised to see Rufus also step out. Reno pushed her to the front door and waited for her to enter, but she faltered a little bit to watch Rufus unlock the door at the end of the hallway. She peeked into his room and saw that it was furnished lavishly, more so than her guest suite was, if that was possible. Giving him another timid smile before he closed the door, she practically tumbled into her living room. Pressing a small hand to her cheek, she didn't notice Reno giving her a weird look.

Something was definitely off today. Why was everyone acting so unusual? First, he had the spoiled Shinra brat actually being charming to someone, and then now the Cetra girl was acting like a little school girl. He watched as she padded into the kitchen, an otherwise goofy grin on her face.

"So, why are you so giddy all of a sudden? Last I remember, you were mad at me for being such an ass. What's with this change of heart?"

She scrunched up her nose at him. "I am not giddy..." she looked sheepishly at the floor, "...I'm just happy that real gentlemen actually exist in the world."

"Gentlemen?" he snorted. "You mean Rufus Shinra?" She nodded matter-of-factly. "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. Rufus Shinra is anything but a gentleman once you get past the expensive suits and good etiquette. I don't think you know the full extent of how malicious and cold he can be. Don't let a little smile make you go thinking he's some wonderful guy, cause he's not."

"Hmm...do I sense some jealousy? I never said that Rufus Shinra was a 'wonderful guy'. I'm just stating that it's refreshing to see that there are men out there that aren't womanizing smart-asses." Aeris gave him a pointed look.

"Women are all the same. Flash them some good manners and loads of money, and they're all over you. But I'll tell you one thing, babe, it's all bullshit. There's no such thing as a real gentleman, cause in the end they all turn out to be womanizing smart-asses. Some just hide it better than others." He sat on a stool and lit up a cigarette. "Don't go thinking that there's such a thing as a good man cause there ain't."

She crossed her arms in front of her and shuffled her feet on the carpet. "But...but maybe you're wrong. Sure, most guys can be jerks, but I think good ones do exist. Maybe they just hide behind their heart-breaking, womanizing front so they don't get hurt." She walked over to the window in the living room, seeming to talk more to herself than to Reno. "Maybe there's no such thing as a bad guy, just...bad misrepresentations. I can't make myself believe that no good men exist, or good people for that matter."

"You're one of those dreamers aren't you?" He took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through the corner of his mouth. Putting it out on the ashtray, he stood from the stool and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I guess it's pointless for us to argue about that because we'll never get anywhere with it."

"Yea...I guess we're just two totally different people, huh?"

"Yup, but didn't you hear? Opposites attract." He laughed at the scowl she gave him, not being able to contain his playful exterior. "You make it seem like it would be hell if you went out with me."

"It would. Not that I would ever go out with you in the first place." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the window, her countenance becoming serious. "I don't think I'll be able to go out with _anyone_ ever again now that I'm finally here. I don't think any guy would want to date a girl that was living in the Shinra basement." She tried to make light of the situation but Reno could see the worry in her eyes. And it was true, wasn't it? Her dating life was over as she knew it now that Hojo almost had her in his grip.

"It could be worse."

She turned to him, an exasperated look on her face. "How? How could it possibly be worse?"

"You could be dating me." He gave her a lopsided grin at which she just rolled her eyes.

"You _are _hopeless."


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
But I am screaming underneath  
- _Cold Play, Amsterdam_

Aeris awoke from the couch with a start, her bleary eyes roaming the dark room in confusion. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the living room, reading a book; she must have dozed off. She looked at the large clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was almost past midnight. Standing from the couch, she stretched out her cramped muscles and absently scratched her head. She could hear the blare of a television coming from the other room and cocked her eyebrow in puzzlement, had she left it on? Padding sleepily to the guest bedroom, she peeked in to see Reno sleeping in a chair, his head tossed back and the remote slipping from his hand. The loud television glowed images of infomercials, casting pale shadows around the room. Aeris rolled her eyes at the sad scene. She reached for the remote when suddenly with amazing speed, he swept her feet out from under her and pinned her to the floor. She let out a startled scream as she felt her body hit the ground, not exactly sure what was happening. Turning her head, she gave Reno a frightened look. He was blinking the sleep out of his eyes, trying to focus his attention. When he saw who it was, he gave her a scowl and helped her off the floor. Aeris rubbed her sore shoulder, giving him an angry look.

"Geez. What was that all about?"

Reno scratched his stomach, shaking his numb legs to bring back blood flow. "Eh? You surprised me, that's all."

"'That's all'? What are you talking about? You nearly broke my arm!" She continued rubbing it for emphasis.

"You should know better than to sneak up behind me. Sorry babe, but it's in the reflexes."

She let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're some piece of work."

"I could say the same to you." He gave her a leery grin.

She stomped out of the room, mumbling under her breath; he could be a real pain sometimes. Finding herself not too tired, she set out water in a kettle, placing it on the stove. When it began to whistle, she turned off the range, pouring steamy water into a mug. Steeping a tea bag, she made her way to her favorite spot on the balcony. She had come out here almost every night, either to clear her head or just enjoy the beautiful view. Sometimes, when the breeze was exceptionally warm, she would come out and read in the moonlight. It felt wonderful, having the peaceful moment to herself: just her and the stars, spending hours staring at each other. She lifted her face to the night sky, drinking in the beams of the moon--there was nothing better than a warm spring twilight.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

She turned her head in surprise, finding an equally awake Rufus on his balcony. He was also looking at the moon, but there was no hint of awe or admiration, just that calculating blue gaze. Much to Aeris' relief, he was fully dressed this time, wearing blue silk pajama bottoms and a ribbed tank. His hair was in disarray, as if he had been sleeping, giving him a laid-back almost boyish edge, a relaxed look on his features.

"Yes, it's a wonderful night. It's _always_ a wonderful night up here."

He now turned his attention to the city below, a few people walked through the dark streets, making their way back home. One or two couples roamed the courtyard, enjoying the warmth of the night and each other.

"So it doesn't anger you that you're here?"

"Ex - Excuse me?"

"Being held here. Always being chased after. That doesn't provoke you?"

She slowly sipped her hot tea, thinking of how to reply. "Well, I guess I never knew any other way. But I can't say it makes me mad, there are people out there who have it worse than I do."

"Hnn, how can you say that? You _do_ know what Hojo has planned for you, don't you?"

"I guess I'll just have to take it as I go, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm caught, I'm here, and I'll be subjected to live in the labs like a rat, but that doesn't mean I'll never stop hoping."

"For?"

"For a way out. For something more than this. I've been put on this Planet for a reason, and I want to find that reason. Call me a dreamer, but I can't believe that life is just this." She motioned to the city below her, to her current predicament. "But..." she shyly looked at her mug, "...I'm just rambling."

He gazed at her with an unreadable look on his face, for the first time seemingly unsure of what to say. "Well, I - I suppose I can relate." He turned away when she gave him a surprised look. "Everyone misunderstands me. They see me on the surface as someone that 'has it all', and they hate me for it. They think that I have a wonderful life just because I have money, as if that really could buy me everything I've ever wanted." He stared at the moon with an almost longing look on his face. "What I want...it can't be bought. Only given."

Rufus chanced a glimpse at the girl, studying her closely. Everything seemed to...glow...about her. A sad smile played across her full lips as she seemed to contemplate something that only a few could understand. There was definitely something different about this girl, something that could not be pinpointed, but existed nonetheless. Was it because of her heritage or was it just the moonlight toying with his senses? He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the girl and continued to stare out at his city. Aeris followed his gaze and smiled.

"It's wonderful on the Upper Plate, such a stark contrast to the slums. I don't even have to be out there to know that, I can tell just by looking at it day after day."

"Would you...like to be out there?"

"Hmm?" She threw him a confused look, not completely understanding him.

"Well, would you like to see Upper Midgar for yourself?"

"See it for myself? You mean...actually go _down_ there to see it?"

He nodded his head.

Flustered and not knowing how to reply, she clutched at the collar of her shirt and bit her lip tentatively. "I would, but..."

"Then, why don't you?"

"Are - Are you being serious?" She couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh. "I'm a prisoner, sir. I don't have luxuries such as those."

He gave her another one of his patent half-smiles. "You may be a prisoner, but you're still a human being. I would like to think I'm not as cold-hearted as to deny you small comforts."

"So…the Plate…"

"I will personally show you around myself."

Again, that hitch in her throat. "Why?" She couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "Not to sound ungrateful, but why?"

An uncharacteristically soft expression crossed his features. "Because I see so much of myself in you. We're a lot alike, Aeris. We were both denied so many experiences in our lives because of who we are."

"I don't know what to say. It's more than I could have hoped for."

"Say yes."

"Yes."

Nodding, he gave her a slight bow, turning to go back into his room. "Until then. Good night...Aeris."

"Good...night."

Her mind was twirling with pure joy...she was actually going to leave the Shinra building! Even if it was only for a small amount of time, she still felt a sense of freedom. How much she had wanted to explore the bright city below and now she had her chance. Clasping her hands in front of her, she thanked the gods for the wonderful turn of luck she was experiencing.

From the dark hallway of her suite, Reno had heard the whole conversation between Rufus and Aeris. He couldn't place why he had such a disconcerting feeling about everything, but something just wasn't right. What was really going on here? It couldn't be that they both had an interest in each other, could it? Rufus wasn't the type to be so open-hearted and thoughtful, especially to a girl. No, there **had **to be something else, something deeper that was going on and he just had to find out what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-  
  
"Jesus, Reno. Why does it matter?" Elena threw her hands up, emphasizing her question. "Why are you getting so caught up in this anyways? It doesn't concern you so just let it go! Geez!"  
  
"It _does_ matter though!" He stood in front of her, his blue eyes blazing with some unknown ferocity. "There's something going on here and I don't like the looks of it." Reno had told Elena about the events that had unfolded yesterday at the cafeteria and Aeris' suite. About how weird the two of them had been acting towards each other.  
  
"What if they really are interested, huh? Is there something _wrong_ with that? Are you saying they can't possibly_ like_ each other, plain and simple? You make it seem like there's something wrong with just _admiring_ someone." Elena's voice had risen to an almost insane pitch, causing Reno to grimace.  
  
"Elena, is this about Tseng...?"  
  
She let out a gutteral scream, stabbing Reno's ears. "Why does everything I say have to be about Tseng?! My world does **not** revolve around him, ok? This is strictly about your tendency to snoop into other people's business and making everything more complicated than it really is. You should just leave them alone to carry out whatever budding romance they have between them because once _you_ come into the picture, you only make things worse."  
  
"Geez...you don't have to get so defensive..." He shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning at the floor. "But seriously, can you imaging Rufus, the cold-hearted snob of Shinra, getting all starry-eyed over some little slum girl? You weren't there, Elena, you didn't hear the way he was talking to her."  
  
"And for your information, _you_ shouldn't have been there either. Just leave it alone, Reno. We have enough things to worry about around here. The last thing we need to do is get caught up in someone else's drama. Why do you care so much about it anyways?"  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about it, okay? Shit always starts hitting the fan once people start getting emotionally involved. Lets say hypothetically Rufus _is_ crushing on this Cetra girl...bad news for the company. Cause everyone knows, behind every great man is a great woman grabbing him by the balls."  
  
Elena just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Reno. You can do your little detective work for all I care, just don't forget I warned you." She grabbed her walkie-talkie and her gun, placing them in their respective holsters. "Anyways, I gotta go get Aeris. Stay out of trouble."  
  
"Yes, mother."

* * *

The curtains were flung aside, causing the afternoon sun to spill over the spacious living room. Elena raised a gloved hand to her eyes, squinting to see where Aeris was. She had knocked on her front door, but, as always, she didn't answer. Guessing her to be in her bedroom, Elena made her way to the hallway to find Aeris stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Elena! You startled me!" She let out a playful giggle. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock."  
  
"As always." Elena gave her a small smile. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, just need shoes and I'm ready!" She dashed into her bedroom, emerging with her large brown boots. She held them out to Elena. "Too warm for boots, you think?"   
  
Elena shrugged while Aeris started to lace them up. "I don't know what possessed you to wear boots in the first place."  
  
"They're gardening boots. You guys caught me a little off guard and I didn't exactly have time to look my best." Aeris said this with a teasing tone in her voice, but it always made Elena uncomfortable whenever she mentioned her capture. No matter what Elena saw her as, Aeris was still Shinra's prisoner.   
  
And what _did_ Elena see her as? She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed Aeris' company, after being surrounded by pig-headed men at work, it was such a relief to forget who she was once in a while and just be a **girl**. Sure, she was mastered in five different weapons, and renowned for her intelligence in battle, but what about when she wasn't at work? What about the side of her that never got to experience girl friends and sleepovers and make-up tips? She had always been surrounded by men, having to hide her femininity away, always having to prove herself just because she was a woman.  
  
A gentle hand touched her arm, causing Elena to stop her inward thoughts. "Elena? You ok? You were dazing out for a little bit."  
  
"Yea, it's a blonde thing."  
  
This elicited a laugh from both of them, not in the least half-hearted, but a real fit of giggles that only girls could muster. Aeris gave Elena's arm a squeeze before making her way to the living room, smoothing out her jeans as she went. She turned around to say something, but didn't get a chance as Elena burst into laughter again.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Elena pointed at the shirt Aeris was wearing. "Are you really gonna wear that? I gave that to you so you could bum around in it."  
  
Aeris sheepishly looked down at the shirt that read, "I Got Sauced at the Golden Saucer" which also had a picture of a cute passed-out moogle. She also giggled at herself, brushing aside Elena's comment. "Ah, I don't know what I'm suppose to do with my dirty laundry. I didn't bother asking anyone and this was the last clean thing I had. Plus, I think it's cute."  
  
"My ex-boyfriend bought that for me when I was almost sixteen. I can't believe it fits you!"  
  
Aeris looked down at her outfit. "Do you think I'm way too underdressed? I mean, I _am_ going down to the city and I don't want to look like a...well, like a slum girl." She shot her a nervous smile. "I can't believe I'm gonna to be standing next to one of the most well-dressed men in all of Midgar...in this." She pointed to the little drunk moogle on her shirt. "I wish I had something else to wear..." Shrugging, she opened the front door, tossing Elena a friendly grin. "Ah well, lets go!"

* * *

A/N: Rawr. Sorry the chapters are so short, but it's easier for me to keep the flow of the story when it's segmented. I haven't really defined Elena's character and I guess it's cuz I haven't found a good place to fit it in yet. Maybe later on down the line when there's more action than developing the story. Anyways, thanks to all the readers out there! I love you! 3 Reviews would be wonderful, as always! 


	10. Chapter 10

-10-  
  
The sky is full of clouds and   
My world's full of people   
All different kinds with different ways   
It would take a lifetime to explain   
No one's exactly the same   
He and she, two different people   
With two separate lives   
  
Then you put the two together   
And get a spectacular surprise   
'Cause one can teach the other one  
What she doesn't know   
While still the other fills a place inside   
He never knew had room to grow  
  
- _No Doubt , Different People  
_  
The air seemed clearer to her than it ever had before. Taking in a comically deep breath of it, she closed her eyes in pure joy. Freedom. And it _did_ taste sweet. The sun wasn't as harsh as it was from her guest room, the modern buildings throwing long shadows against the sidewalks. She could hear the sounds of the city: murmurs from passerbys, cars making their way around the streets, the breeze rustling through the livid trees. Taking it all in with awe-filled eyes, she didn't even notice the blonde man standing in front of her until he cleared his throat. She gave him an excited smile, managing to squeak out a hello. Rufus gave her shirt a cursory glance, lifting a defined brow. She felt her cheeks get hot as she noticed he was, as usual, impeccably dressed in a thin blue cashmere sweater, pressed jeans and Italian loafers. Looking down at her Saucer shirt and gardening boots, she felt out of place and embarrassed.  
  
A dazzling white sedan pulled up to the curb and a middle-aged driver stepped out, opening the back door. Rufus motioned for her to take a seat beside him, at which she tentatively obliged before giving Elena a nervous look. The Turk's face was unreadable, but Aeris could see an amused twinkle in her eye. She made a small shoo-ing motion with her gloved hands, urging her to go on and enjoy herself.   
  
As the car pulled away from the company headquarters, Aeris couldn't peel her eyes away from the window. The afternoon weather brought out a wave of people sitting at the outdoor cafes, sipping iced teas and talking or simply enjoying the sunshine. Everyone looked happy. Shopping-bag-ladened women roamed through the parking lot of the seven-story shopping complex, their content faces barely showing above their many bought items. Children ran unafraid through the grassy parks, tumbling around each other, playing a game of tag. Aeris watched life unraveling before her eyes, trying to take in everything at once, trying to capture and sear them into her mind. _I wish I could have grown up here._ But she immediately tossed the thought out; she never would have had Elmyra if she hadn't grown up in the slums. Still, it would have been wonderful just to get a taste of what true happiness was like.  
  
The view outside went from residential to cityscape as they turned a few corners. Monstrous glass behemoths loomed above the car, the reflection of the sun dazzling Aeris' eyes. Here, the flow of people went from lulling to a roar. Men in impeccable suits talked into tiny cell phones, bustling through the throng of people. Bike messengers weaved around pedestrians; taxis lined almost every street corner. The city hummed around her, giving off its busy vibe of people, cars and technology. She had never experienced anything like this.  
  
Rufus silently watched her reaction from the corner of his eye. The city was nothing new to him, he had grown up here, but Aeris seemed completely taken and overwhelmed by it. Her green eyes danced with some hidden wonder which reminded him of a child experiencing life for the first time. And wasn't that what this was? Her experience of life outside of the one she knew? How much of a culture shock would he experience if he went down to the slums and looked at the enormous difference a Plate could make. He gazed in wonderment at how much more livid she seemed once they stepped out of Shinra, her pale skin taking on a slight glow from the afternoon sun. Her hair gleamed as she rolled down the window and stuck her head out, gazing up at the tall skyscrapers. Rufus watched all of this with a thought tickling the back of his mind: _had he never noticed how beautiful she really was?_ Or was it that he could never really admit it to himself?  
  
The car stopped in front of a tall circular building, the driver rushing out and opening the door for them. Aeris gave Rufus a quizzical look before stepping out. Instead of responding, he ushered her to the door of the building, waving a hand at the driver. The lobby was lavished in a modern style, steel and leather furnishings set off by rich mahogany. Gentle music drifted through the foyer as they made their way to the rows of elevators located on the other side. The building was moderately busy, a few business men drifted around in their expensive shoes, but otherwise it was fairly quiet compared to the outside. The elevator was also designed with a modern theme, the lower half made of the same dark mahogany while the top half adorned gilded mirrors. Aeris felt slightly abash at the stark contrast the two of them made: him in his wrinkle-free cashmere, her in her moogle cotton. As if reading her mind, he gave her shirt another glance, giving her a slight hint of a smile.  
  
"So, did you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she wasn't quite sure what he was implying, although she had an idea.  
  
"Did you get...'sauced'...?"  
  
A small giggle escaped her as she placed a thin hand on her reddening cheek. "I haven't been to the Golden Saucer, so no, I didn't get 'sauced' there. It's Elena's shirt, she let me borrow a few clothes since I didn't have any."  
  
"Elena...gave you clothes?" he said with an unreadable expression.  
  
Aeris bit her lower lip. Did she just get Elena in trouble? Would Rufus get angry over their friendship? "Ah...she was just trying to be nice, I guess. I mean, I asked her to...practically begged her to lend me something to wear and..." she trailed off, seeing that she was only making it worse.  
  
"I see. Well, I guess I should have seen it coming. Two women at Shinra, spending a good amount of time together. It's only inevitable that a friendship would form."  
  
Aeris gave him a tentative look. "Are you...angry?"  
  
"Although I don't approve, given the situation, I can't entirely say that it's wrong." he thought briefly before he went on, "I...I can understand your predicament...I've been there myself. It can get stressful without someone whom--"  
  
"--and lonely. Most of all, it gets lonely without friendship. Don't you think?" she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Heh, well I guess that depends on who you talk to..."  
  
A feigned look of poutiness crossed her face. "Come now, Rufus. You're telling me that you wouldn't be lonely without your friends there for you?"  
  
Rufus studied her glistening full lips and thick-lidded eyes and noted to himself how becoming a pout was on her. Instead of answering her question, he looked ahead as the doors to the elevator opened. He motioned for her to step out, leading her with a light hand on her back.  
  
"MR. SHINRA!" a lady at a nearby booth nearly tumbled out of her chair, scrambling over to them. "Sir! I didn't know you would be making an appearance today! If I'd have known, I would have made preparations for you. I'm sorry, sir." She bowed so low her head nearly grazed the ground.  
  
Waving a hand at her, he motioned for her to stop apologizing. "Lucy, it's quite all right. I didn't call ahead on purpose." he nodded his head towards Aeris.  
  
The over-anxious woman gave a mega-watt smile, wrinkling her otherwise pleasant face. "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Lucy, the social manager of Midgar's Sky Tower and if there's anything you need, just ask."  
  
"I'm Aeris Gainsborough, it's wonderful to meet you too." she gave a small bow which elicited a loud giggle from the woman.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, you're so traditional!" she turned to Rufus. "Sir, you always had a good eye for women!"  
  
"Ahem...well, then Lucy...we'll be on our way, thank you." he quickly led them away from the booth, making their way down a long corridor. "Aeris..." he stopped in front of the door, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "...close your eyes."  
  
"Hnn?" it felt as though his hands were burning through her shirt and onto her skin.  
  
"Close your eyes." he leaned in closer. "It's a surprise."  
  
She gazed up into his polar blue eyes and felt a little dazed. "O - Okay." She slowly closed them, not knowing what to expect.   
  
She heard the sound of the door opening and felt bright lights hit the outside of her eyelids. Rufus led her with his hands still on her shoulders, slowly making their way where the light was warmer.  
  
"Still closed?"  
  
"Yes." she felt a fleeting in her heart, an anticipation.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped her. "This is it. Open your eyes, Aeris."  
  
Taking a deep breath she slowly fluttered her eyes open. All she could make out at first was a blinding white light, then little by little she saw what he wanted to show her. She let out an audible gasp. "Rufus...it's...beautiful..."

* * *

A/N: Waii! I finally finished it. I'm so bad at Aeris/Rufus interactions. Ah well. Is it just me or is there a sudden onslaught of people not updating their fics? SlowGraffiti and Kat...make me happy...update! To all my other wonderful readers who are still following this fic (for some odd reason :D) Thank you for the great reviews! I wub you! 3 


	11. Chapter 11

-11-  
  
"What's wrong?" Reno asked as entered into their office and saw the look on Elena's face as she talked on the phone.  
  
Instead of answering, she motioned for him to sit and be quiet, her eyes concentrating on whatever was being said. She nodded a few times, verbally responding her agreement periodically. Her brows were knit in either frustration or worry, whichever way he knew what was being said was not good. It seemed as if they had been on the phone for a while, Elena's wrinkle-free jacket was thrown over the chair, her otherwise neat hair was askew. She was biting her nails, a bad habit she had picked up while working under Shinra. One could always tell when she had a particularly stressful week by looking at the stubs of what used to be her nails. Finally, after a cursory goodbye Elena hung up the phone and sat back in her chair with a huff.  
  
"Reno...that was Tseng. It seems that everything in Junon is not exactly going smoothly--"  
  
"Well, it's not as if the President is one to make things easier on us, ya know?"  
  
"Actually, it's a lot worse than that. Remember the...Aka-Maru?"  
  
"...Rocco Cabuta and his shit gang..." his eyes slitted as he said the name.  
  
"Yea. It seems like they're wreaking havoc at Junon and it's only getting worse. They're trying to call you guys out, Reno." Elena seemed genuinely worried. "Tseng and Rude bumped into him yesterday night and he said you guys had a score to settle...what's going on here?"  
  
Reno didn't respond to her question but continued to stare at his clenched hands. The Aka-Maru, or better known as the Blood Circle, definitely did have a score to settle with the Turks, namely Rude and Reno. It had been nearly two years since they last had any contact with the underground organization, but rumors were still heard about their undying hate for each other. _So, they finally decided to show their faces_. A small humorless smirk danced across his lips.  
  
"Reno. What's going on? Who are these guys? What do they want from us?" the blonde Turk stood up and paced around the room. "You have to let me know what's taking place here. I'm just as much a part of this as you are!"  
  
"Jesus, calm down will ya?" he pointed to the couch across from him and motioned for her to sit down. "Aka-maru. Well, they're a strong underground organization, founded about ten years ago in Midgar by a man named Toramu. Back then Cabuta was only a peon working under the shoe of the Aka-Maru, but he had an unwavering loyalty to them. I first heard of them when I was gang-bangin' in the slums and I got curious, so a few of us went to their side of the city to check 'em out thinkin' they were also a street gang. Word spreads fast, so by the time we got there, about five or six other groups of people were already there. Aka-Maru was nothing like a petty street gang...it was more of a subsurface betting pit."  
  
"Betting pit for what?"  
  
"For people. It was like an underground fight club where people could win money for beating the shit out of someone else. I mean, it started out small. Just a few guys punchin' each other around for a few gil...but as time went on and the popularity of it grew...so did the violence. I always watched, placed a few bets here and there, but didn't get too involved. By that time I was already under training for the Turks, and figured I would make more money by holding my job." Reno snorted. "Well, that was shit, wasn't it? About two years ago, me and Rude hit a tight spot and we were really short on cash so..."  
  
"You joined the Circle."  
  
"Yea." he replied, shrugging, not really showing any sort of emotion as he said it. "Don't give me that look, Elena. Money was always hard to come by. Some of us didn't grow up in the Upper Plate, ya know?" he gave her a pointed look. "Anyway, we only went one or two rounds a week, scrapping up a little gil here and there, enough to get us by."  
  
"Then why do they want to kill you so bad? What happened between you and the Aka-Maru?"  
  
"Heh. Well, the money was good. Too good. And easy to come by, so Rude and I started to frequent the Blood grounds. Made a name for ourselves." he gave a hard grin, a glint of pride lurked in his features. "We started raking it in...and Toramu wasn't exactly happy about that. He did a little research on us and found out we were workin' for Shinra, namely under the Turks. He launched a citywide manhunt for me an' Rude, but we were under the shadow of the company; they couldn't touch us. So, he went for whatever he could get his hands on...our homes, our families, our usual haunts. I mean, this guys just tore down anything that had an affiliation with us, he even went as far as finding Rude's sister in Kalm and killing her, that fucking bastard. After things settled down for a bit, we paid a visit to Toramu in person and evened out the score a little."  
  
"Rude's sister? My god. So now Rocco Cabuto is leading the Blood Circle and...what...he wants to avenge Toramu's death?"  
  
"Well, I would say that would be a good alibi, using the murder of their boss as an excuse to come lookin' for us. What Cabuto really wants is to prove himself."  
  
Elena blinked in confusion. "Prove. Prove what?"  
  
"He wants to fight me. He wants the match that he never got."  
  
"You mean...he wants to fight you in the Circle?"  
  
Reno nodded. "Yea. He wants to prove that once and for all, he deserves the title of the Tiger's Right Arm."  
  
"Do you think we should head to Junon then? I'm thinking they'll need backup."  
  
"No. Junon was just a warning shot. If anything we'll need Tseng and Rude to come here."  
  
Elena gave him a quizzical look. "Midgar? Why?"  
  
"Because, that's where the Circle grounds are. Cabuto won't fight anywhere but here. He may be a fuckin' blockhead but he's still a traditionalist."  
  
"Where in Midgar? Where are the Circle grounds?"  
  
Reno gave out a laugh. "Right here." he pointed to the floor as Elena gave him an unbelieving look. "The grounds is located right underneath the building in an abandoned underground railway. Can you believe that Shinra hasn't found it by now? It's been under their noses for over fifteen years." 


	12. Chapter 12

-12-  
  
The city stretched before her in a sea of tiny buildings and twisting roads. Everything was set in mechanical precision yet held a warmth she didn't know Midgar could hold. Far in the horizon where the landscape kissed the clear sky, she could make out the faint outline of mountains. She tried to study each block carefully, taking in details of the buildings, the delicate old architecture amidst the angular modern. Her mind whirled with excitement as she pressed her hands against the glass pane and gazed down at the city. Could anything be as exhilarating as this? She had never known Midgar was so huge! He had promised to show her the city, but this was more than she had expected. A light hand touched her arm and she turned to give Rufus a grateful smile.  
  
"Aeris, there's more." He led her to the far side of the building where a small balcony surrounded by mesh jutted out. Fresh air gusted over them as Aeris peered down below without the glare of the glass in her way. The sounds of the city were more prominent here: car horns blaring, engines burning fuel, people bustling below. Everything looked so small from up here, even the skyscrapers that seemed to never end were just small boxes against the backdrop. Sunlight droned from the sky, dimmed by the cage of mesh surrounding the jutting balcony.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"It's...so expansive and busy. It's wonderful. You must be so proud of your city."  
  
When he didn't respond, Aeris cast him a curious look. He seemed to be scrutinizing the details of Midgar, trying to assess if it truly was something to be proud of. An unreadable expression crossed his face, a calm breeze blowing his long bangs against his wintry eyes. Those eyes. They were always so cold, even when he was talking amicably to her. Warmth never showed in his icy gazes, a hint of emotionlessness always lingered. So who was he really? Who was the true man under the half-smiles and aloof stares? Was he really a man who hid behind his cold front to hide his pain or a man who really was just emotionless? Sometimes it was so hard to tell with him. They lingered outside for a little longer, silently looking at the view before them.

* * *

"Surprise." Elena peeked into the eyehole of the door, giving a little wave. "It's me."  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a grinning Aeris. "Come in, Elena. What brings you here?"  
  
"Ah, I was up late doing some paperwork and thought I would check up to see how your date went."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't a date." she said with a little scowl. "He was just showing me the city. Want some tea?"  
  
Elena nodded as she pulled out a kitchen stool and sat in it with a smile. The flower girl busied herself with boiling the water and setting out two mugs. A dreamy look crossed her face as she took out the tea bags, placing them gently into the cups.  
  
"I don't know, Aeris. That look tells me otherwise." she replied, giving a devilish smirk.  
  
Placing a hand on her flushed cheek, Aeris gave out a girlish laugh. "Ah, you're too much Elena." She leaned on the counter. "He _is_ good-looking though. Very."  
  
"Yea, that's why all the papers are calling him the most 'eligible bachelor on the Planet'--he's rich, famous and handsome. Although they fail to mention that he's a completely cold-hearted ass."  
  
"Hmm...most eligible bachelor, eh?" Yes, she remembered reading a magazine article a while back stating that Rufus Shinra was one of the most sought after men in Midgar. A picture of him adorned the front cover, no real facial expression evident except for maybe that of boredom. Apparently he had dated a few well-known celebrities, most of them short-lived and filled with drama. The magazine went on to interview one of his more 'serious' girlfriends, a famous actress by the name of Kiko Mahara. She stated that he was a man totally engrossed in his work, only emerging from his office to pay her a visit every few days or so. There were also accusations that he was dating another woman while they were together, and that he liked to toy with her mind. They had only been dating for seven or eight months before their careers made it too much of a hassle to continue being together, the break-up was quick and quiet. The rest of the article was mostly on his background of expensive tutors, lavish upbringing and daily rituals; nothing else really caught her eye. The last few pages were some photos of Rufus--sitting at his large oak desk, standing outside one of the reactors, posing stiffly with his father--the same cold face in each take.  
  
A hand gently gripped her arm, pulling her from her thoughts. "The water's done."   
  
She poured them both a cup of the hot green tea, steam enveloping them as they each took a small sip. They sat in silence for a few moments, reveling in each other's company. Friends were hard to come by for both of them, their circumstances always having prevented them from developing anything lasting with other women. By some miracle they had stumbled upon each other and they were both immensely glad for the small comfort although they never verbally said so...they didn't need to. Still, the fact that they were on opposite sides always seemed to linger in the background, their duties would inevitably prevent a true friendship.  
  
"Personally, I think the most eligible bachelor would be a certain Wutain Turk you work with." Aeris raised her brow in a playful manner. "Don't you think?"  
  
"Hmm? I guess so."  
  
"Come on now, Elena! You're not convincing anyone!"  
  
"Ah, I know. It's obvious isn't it?" Elena sighed. "But it's not an infatuation like everyone thinks it is. I truly respect him and look up to him. I can't help that I'm a bumbling idiot whenever he's around." She propped her slender face in her gloved hands. "But it's just a crush, ya know? I have to keep it that way or else feelings will just complicate our jobs. If one of us isn't giving a hundred percent, then the whole team suffers. It's hard enough that I'm a woman because they think I'm going to burst into tears anytime I have my period or something."  
  
Aeris laughed. "You know Elena, you can't just throw your feelings aside. One of these days it's going to catch up to you and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You're a Turk, but you're also a person, a woman, and you're entitled to your feelings. When you care about somebody, it'll always work out despite your complicated situations. Tseng is a good man, don't let him just slip away through your fingers."  
  
"You...dated him before, right?" Aeris nodded. "But, I'm nothing like you. I'm nothing like the type of girls he likes."  
  
"I was never his type, I don't think he even has one, but it was a short-lived relationship. Plus, it was ages ago before he was officially a Turk."  
  
"What was he like back then?" Elena had a dreamy look in her eye. "I bet he didn't have those hard features like he does now."  
  
"Not hard, but serious. He was always so serious, but attentive and kind. I can't say he was particularly sweet or charming, but he always took care of me and I was drawn to that. Of course, he looked a lot different a few years ago. He was really lean back then, before he started training vigorously; he also had short hair."  
  
"Short hair?" Elena threw back her head and laughed. "Wow, I can't imagine that."  
  
"And I couldn't imagine him with long hair."  
  
"Aeris..." the blonde Turk faltered a little, not sure of what to say. "I...I really don't mean to pry but...what's really going on between you and Rufus?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Reno said he saw the way you guys were talking to each other and..."  
  
"Reno? But how would he..." Aeris slapped a hand to her forehead which would have been comical if not for the circumstances. "He was...spying on me..."  
  
Elena bit her lip, she had not meant for that to come out. "He wasn't necessarily spying on you...he was just concerned."  
  
"Concerned? About what?" a harsh look crossed her otherwise placid face. "He has no business prying into my life."  
  
"Rufus isn't exactly known to be a skirt chaser, you know? It's just out of place for him to treat you like that and Reno is just worried about the company. Rufus is the next in line and usually the only thing on his mind is work. I just...want to look out for you, that's all."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I can take care of myself. Despite what everyone else says about Rufus Shinra, I believe him to be a good man on the inside and maybe he just needs someone who'll help him realize that." Aeris' voice grew quiet. "I can't bring myself to label someone as one type of person."  
  
"You're a brave woman to take on the likes of Rufus Shinra then." she gave her a small smile. "You _are_ going to take him on, aren't you?"  
  
Aeris blushed but didn't respond which elicited a loud giggle from Elena. 


	13. Chapter 13

-13-  
  
The days had flown by and once again Rufus had asked her to come out to see the city with him. She had happily obliged, talking giddily with Elena when she had a chance to see her. The two girls made plans to meet again the day before Aeris was to leave so that they could catch up. When she did come by, Aeris was surprised to see her carrying a large duffel bag sagging with weight.  
  
"Geez, what do you have in there? A dead body?"  
  
"Would you be surprised? Now let me in before I collapse."  
  
Elena lugged the heavy bag to the living room and tossed it on the floor with a muffled thud. Wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead she gave Aeris a devilish look.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
"Ah, I have a surprise for you, dear." she opened the bag and flung piles of clothes on the couch. "I felt bad for you not having anything nice to wear last time, so..." she held up a few pairs of jeans and shoes. "I came better prepared."  
  
"Elena! You are a saint!" Aeris jumped over and gave her a tight hug which startled both of them. They laughed nervously as they both laid out all the shirt, shoes and pants Elena had brought over. For the next hour, Aeris mock-modeled off a few outfits, eliciting giggles and sighs from Elena.  
  
"Ah! That look wonderful on you! Wear it with those strappy shoes over there!"   
  
Aeris looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Casual yet mature, just what she was looking for. She had opted for slim black pinstripe pants and a white ribbed tank, to top it off she chose a dark tweed jacket that stopped mid-thigh. Elena came up behind her and handed her a pair of bright pink heels.  
  
"That jacket was _made_ for you." she clutched her hands together and gave a triumphant smile. "Now you won't feel so self-conscious when you go out sightseeing with Rufus tomorrow."  
  
"Elena, I can't thank you enough for all this. You have the most beautiful clothes."  
  
"Heh, it's too bad I can't wear half of them anymore. It's just the 'good old navy suit' for me now."  
  
"Thank you, you're such a wonderful friend." Aeris turned and gave her arms a light squeeze.  
  
Elena smiled at the word...**friend.**

* * *

Aeris, almost on the verge of giddiness, smoothed her thick hair as she took one more quick glance in the mirror. She straightened out her jacket and took a deep breath, her hands going once more to her tresses. Elena had convinced her last night to keep it down, although Aeris thought it was too unruly to leave it unbraided. She had always hated how her hair was naturally wavy, falling in thick rivulets down her back. No amount of convincing even from Elmyra could make her leave it as it was.  
  
"Hello? Aeris, are you ready?" she heard Elena walk into the living room.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming out." She hated how her front door was never to be locked, people usually just came and went without her even knowing it.  
  
"Oh, you look so gorgeous!" the blonde-haired Turk clasped her hands in front of her chest when Aeris emerged from her room. "You look like something out of a magazine!"  
  
Looking down at her outfit, Aeris beamed. "Ah, you're too kind, Elena. It's a relief that you have good taste in clothes."  
  
"Lets get going, they're waiting for you downstairs." Elena opened the door with a large smile on her face, ushering Aeris out to the elevator. "Why are you walking so weird?"  
  
"Eh?" she gave out a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but...I haven't walked around in high heels for a long time and I guess my feet are trying to get used to them. Does it look that bad?"  
  
"Like you got a chocobo up your ass. Just take small, slow steps and it shouldn't be too long until you get the hang of it again. You'll be in the car most of the time anyways." she raised a gently curved eyebrow. "You know, for a girl who does the most girly things I've known, gracefulness just isn't your forte."  
  
Aeris gave a playful scowl. "Geez, thanks. But I've always been sort of a klutz, especially when it comes to things like this." She pointed at her feet with her eyes, giving Elena an uneasy look. "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of Rufus."  
  
The elevator reached the main floor and the two women emerged, Elena's features now set in what she like to call the usual stony "Turk face". Their heels clicked softly on the marbled floor, lost in the roar of the lobby's customary hustle and bustle. The large windowed fronts let in warm spring sunshine, as it crept slowly up the stark white walls of the foyer, meeting with the sunlight that sprayed down from the skylights. They both squinted when they opened the main door, bright light stunning their eyes. A cool breeze tickled their necks, flapping Aeris' jacket against her thin legs. She held a hand to her eyes, using it as a make-shift visor to get a better look. A small smile managed to creep up her face as she spotted Rufus down by the road and gave him a wave with her free hand. He wore wrinkle-free khakis and a white untucked polo, the collar slightly turned up from the wind, in his hand he was carrying a pale grey jacket. Elena smiled in triumph as she watched Rufus blink in surprise, a rare exhibition of emotion, that Aeris didn't seem to recognize since she was too busy trying not to trip down the stairs. 

He was indeed shocked; was this the same girl that was wearing a drunk moogle on her shirt a week ago? She was beautifully dressed, her slender legs and supple body blatantly pronounced even though she was more covered up than she was the last time. Her honey-colored hair was set free from its usual braid, flying behind her in a torrent of waves and curls. He had never seen it down before, and was pleasantly surprised to see it made her look mature and somewhat sultry. She looked up at him through a thick set of lashes, her green eyes glistening with excitement at which he couldn't help but feel a lurch in his chest. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he held out his arm for Aeris. She shyly took it, giving him a timid smile and a questioning look.   
  
"Well, it's such a nice day out, I thought it would be nicer if we walked instead of drove. Do you mind?"  
  
An unreadable sort of worry crossed her face as she bit her lower lip and peeked down at her feet. "No, I would like that very much." she gave him a reassuring nod. "Where are we headed to?"  
  
"Not too far."  
  
"Are you always so cryptic and mysterious, or do I just bring it out in you?"  
  
He gave her a shrug. "Secrets are what make the surprise more...surprising."  
  
"Ah, secrets are no fun." she shot him a pouty look, knitting her brow in mock-frustration. Rufus swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw how her full lips gleamed in the sunlight, maintaining his usual stoic features, although it was getting harder to. She seemed fully unaware of how she was affecting him, which also surprised Rufus, seeing that he hadn't been particularly interested in a girl for a while.  
  
They walked in relative silence through the neighborhood, only the occasional car roared past them and broke the quiet. Aeris couldn't help but notice how smooth and pale his arm was, her thin hand tentatively resting in the crook of his elbow. She could see the thin blonde hairs sparsely growing from his forearm and could feel how firm he felt under her hand. An image of him without his shirt on flashed through her mind and she flushed furiously, trying to push it out of her head. She berated herself for thinking those kinds of thoughts, but knew she couldn't help it: she was a woman after all and Rufus was a handsome man.  
  
"Ah, here it is."  
  
Aeris looked around in wonder. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is the Midgar Sanctuary, renown for it's peacefulness and beauty. It's usually the next biggest tourist attraction in the city. Not that we get many tourists."  
  
Slowly they made their way in, the sounds of the city now muffled by the large hedge that served as a fence. Inside the sanctuary was completely breathtaking. A wide path weaved through thick grass and livid greenery, small blooming wildflowers scattered throughout. Birds and crickets made fine orchestral sounds, the only noises besides the wind through the tall trees. Everything held a hushed reverence, almost as if the sanctuary was a real, living thing.  
  
"It's...amazing. I never knew a place like this existed." A child-like marvel stole over her face as she tried to take in everything at once. She reached down and gently touched a flower that was growing along the path. "Everything looks so healthy." she turned to Rufus giving him a confused look. "I thought nothing grew in Midgar anymore because of the reactors and pollution."  
  
"It's hard for anything to grow here, especially since we're on the Plate and not technically on the ground where there's natural resources for plants to grow. Environmentalists have been keeping this place up, nurturing everything you see here, just so the people of Midgar could have a glimpse of nature. My father is actually funding the sanctuary."  
  
"That's nice of him."  
  
Rufus snorted and a hard look stole into his eyes. "Trust me, it's not for the good of the people, more like for the benefit of his own pride. A while back Lord Godo paid a visit to my father and stated that Midgar was a wealthy dump because it lacked any sort of benefit to the inhabitants. Although he laughed it off, he resolved to prove Lord Godo wrong, and built this place out of spite. That's the kind of person my father is."

"Then I'm glad for his pride, at least in this situation. I would have loved to come here everyday."

"Yes, I remember someone saying that you tended flowers back in the slums."

A sad smile crept up her mouth. "In the old abandoned church. I loved those flowers because I felt like I was doing something good for them, helping them grow in a place that defied them. They brought me a happiness I never knew existed." She shot him an embarrassed look. "That must sound stupid and childish."

"No, actually it's...sweet." This time he smiled with his whole mouth, although it didn't reach his eyes, but nonetheless it was a beautiful sight to Aeris. His lips parted to show a row of perfect white teeth, the corners of his smooth eyes crinkling slightly. She couldn't help but smile back at him, albeit a slight flush stole over her cheeks.

"Can we look around?"

He offered her his arm again, at which she took it with a little more confidence this time, hooking her hand in the crook of his elbow and giving it a light squeeze. She glanced into his hard eyes for a quick moment and wondered what exactly was going on between them.


	14. Chapter 14

-14-  
  
I know it's late  
Now I know I ought to go  
Ride in your car now  
But please don't drop me home  
My head so heavy  
Could this be all a dream  
Promise me maybes  
And say things you don't mean  
Rain falls from concrete-colored skies  
No boy, don't speak  
Now you just drive  
Drive  
Drive  
Take me through  
Make me feel alive  
Alive  
When I ride with you

-_Bic Runga, Drive_ __  
  
The daylight was fading rapidly as two figures emerged from a quiet, outdoor cafe on the upper east side of Midgar. To any fleeting passerby, one might have mistook them as a couple instead of captor and captive. An amicable mood settled over them as they slowly walked through the streets. Dusk was readily approaching, the sun already retired behind the mountains, leaving a dusty pink imprint on everything. A long white sedan pulled up alongside them, the driver hopping out and opening the back door with a little bow.  
  
"After you." Rufus let the girl primly slide into the seat, following suit after.  
  
Aeris smiled to herself as the car made its way back to Shinra. The day had been spent wandering through the Sanctuary, admiring the scenery and quiet atmosphere. They had come upon a small trail that had led them through thick foliage and finally to a modest lake filled with bearded catfish. The afternoon light shone on the surface, tinting the water as if it were on fire. Aeris couldn't peel her eyes away from the animals swimming in the lake, never having much contact with pets of any kind while in the slums. Tentatively she skimmed her fingers across the warm surface, sending out smooth ripples, and smiled when she saw the fish darting away.  
  
"What is your fascination with nature, may I ask?" Rufus had been observing her and found that she was always drawn to greenery and wildlife.  
  
"Fascination? Well, I've always been drawn to it. Maybe it's my Cetra heritage that brings it out in me or perhaps because I've never had much direct contact with it, but it's always been something I found a lot of peace in." She tucked her hands into her jacket and gave Rufus a half-smile. "Sometimes it's better to be with nature than with people."  
  
He seemed taken back by her comment. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes." A sad look crossed her face as she leaned her back against a tree. "Sometimes people can be so judgemental and harsh, thinking before they really know anything, acting upon their first instinct. Nature...it's always listening, never passing any judgements about the things you do or say. It's ultimate goal is to nurture the people that hurt it most; it's so selfless. I find solace in that when I think there's nothing to believe in anymore. I wish I could have that sort of unselfishness."  
  
He didn't reply but nodded his head in agreement. They stood by the lake in silence, watching the fish dance around in the water as bugs lazily skimmed over the surface. The sun was at its highest, glaring brightly but casting little warmth through the dense canopy of leaves. Soft flutters of wings drifted through the sky, the only real sounds breaking through their thoughts.  
  
Rufus broke the silence first by clearing his throat. "Would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
Nodding, she straightened up, dusting off her jacket. She took the arm that he held out, feeling embarrassed at how eagerly she took it. Why was he having such an effect on her? Why was he being so kind to her? Wasn't this the same Rufus Shinra that everyone had stated was cold-hearted and selfish? What exactly was going through his head, or more importantly, what was going through hers? Sneaking a small peek at the heir of Shinra, she understood immediately his appeal. No one could deny that he was a very good-looking man--his sandy-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, tall physique, proper manners--he was a walking ad for the Planet's Most Desirable Man. Still, something dark lurked under the surface, Aeris could feel it. Perfection didn't come without issues, and from the feel of it, he had big ones. Could she really be developing feelings for this man? She knew she shouldn't...that it would lead to heavy complications, but how could she stop herself? _You have to quell whatever you're feeling now, Aeris. He's the vice-president of the company that is trying to steal your life away. It'll only end with you getting hurt. _She knew this, yet she felt powerless whenever she was near him.  
  
They left the sanctuary, making their way east to the business district of Midgar. A few people walking on the street noticed Rufus and gave him a deep bow, sending their regards. He paid them little to no attention, waving them off with his hand. Aeris felt slightly embarrassed at the way some of the women were looking at him, most likely whispering unclean things about the skinny girl on his arm. She self-consciously smoothed out her tweed jacket, not liking the newfound attention Rufus was bringing upon them.  
  
"Is it always like this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"These people. How they all stare at you." She shifted her eyes anxiously at the others walking down the street.  
  
"Pay them no mind, I suppose it's odd to see a Shinra walking about the sidewalks without a limo or bodyguard in sight." He shrugged. "Which I must say is quite a relief."  
  
He led them to a cozy restaurant at the heart of the business district, catching a table near the back. Immediately the proprietor emerged from the kitchen, his brown eyes wide and jovial.  
  
"Mr. Shinra!" He made a deep bow, a bald spot on his head gleaming in the light. "Such a pleasure to have you here again. Is your father to accompany you this afternoon?" He looked around the restaurant to catch a glimpse of the president.  
  
"I'm afraid not, he's attending to some business in Junon."  
  
"Ah, so it is just you and your...girlfriend." He gave Aeris a large smile. "Such a pretty one this time. My name is Jean, owner of this humble cafe."  
  
She held out a hand at which he took up and kissed. "Aeris Gainsborough, a _friend_ of Mr. Shinra. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jean."  
  
He gave out a hearty laugh, making his beginnings of a belly jiggle. "Ah, you are such a cute one." He clapped his hands together loudly, startling Aeris. "Please, you must have some wine. It's on the house." With another bow, he tottered to the kitchen, leaving the two alone for the time being.  
  
"He's quite a character." She gave a puzzled look towards the kitchen where he had just disappeared.  
  
"He and my father both share the same passions: money, food and women. Which is also the reason why I think they've formed an acquaintance with each other. He may be brown-nosing now, but he's quite a cunning snake when it matters."  
  
The proprietor emerged from the swinging door with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. Setting down two clean crystal glasses in front of them, he pulled the wine out of the ice and propped it against his arm.  
  
"A Cabernet Sauvignon from my personal winery in Kalm. I hope you enjoy it." Popping the cork with a flourish, he poured them each a small tasting of the scarlet liquid in their glasses. Then, making yet another bow, he backed away into the kitchen.  
  
Aeris took a whiff of the wine, unaccustomed to the tangy yet sweet odor. She hesitantly took a small sip and was surprised to find it full and smooth instead of bitter and dry as she thought it would. "Is wine suppose to taste this good?"  
  
Rufus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Ah, so this is your first time? I forget that the Lower Plates don't have such commodities. So I assume you enjoy it?"  
  
"It's quite sweet compared to its smell. And no, this isn't my first time tasting wine."   
  
He gave a surprised look. "Oh, and may I ask when you've had it before?"  
  
"Ah, must have been a few years ago. My then-boyfriend bought a bottle of it for my birthday, although it wasn't as rich as this." She toyed with the stem of her glass, seemingly lost in the past. "Still, I thought it was wonderful because he went through all that trouble."  
  
"Shall I assume this is the boyfriend who was in SOLDIER?"  
  
"Yes. Zack. He was always such a playboy, but whenever I was with him he would make it seem as if I was the only girl he cared about." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ah, but why bother bringing up old news, eh?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
She gave him a puzzled look, not sure why he was so curious about her past. Looking into his eyes she could see some unknown sort of interest lingering there and felt a little disconcerted. "Well...he went on a mission and never returned. At first I thought it was because he found someone else, but I later was told that he'd gone MIA. I would have rather preferred it was that he found someone better, at least then I'd know that he was safe and alive."  
  
A middle-aged waiter in a bowtie cleared his throat and gave an apologetic look. "Excuse me for interrupting, but the food is ready to be served." He motioned to another waiter that was standing behind him and presented them with their dinner. "Jean requested that we specially prepare something for you; our chef, Maurice, sends his regards." He bowed as he filled their glasses again with more wine and then left the table.  
  
After a dish of pheasant and four more glasses of sauvignon later, they were quietly riding back to Shinra. Aeris couldn't help but feel as if she were dreaming everything up...how could any of this be real? She had started off as a kidnapped and helpless girl to one who had a lavish bed to sleep on and a man who seemed to enjoy her company.  
  
"Rufus..." she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to ask him.  
  
"Yes?" he stared at her expectedly which only made her more anxious.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're directing that towards."  
  
"Me. Why are you doing this for me? Being so...kind."  
  
His fingers twitched at the word. Kind. He was anything but. "I'm not sure what you're--"  
  
"All I've been hearing from anyone is that you're a cold-hearted, emotionless man with only thoughts of yourself and your company. So why am I the only one who is seeing _this_ side of you? What is it you're really after?" Given the seriousness of her question, Rufus felt embarrassed that the whole time all he could think about was the wine-induced flush on her cheeks and the smooth curve of her lips as she spoke.  
  
"Aeris..." He didn't know how to respond. What was he suppose to say? Should he lie, tell the truth or not say anything at all?  
  
She shook her head. "It's ok...you don't have to answer. I shouldn't have asked that question anyways, it was rude of me. I guess I'm just paranoid."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You using me. I don't know." She turned to the window, abashed. "I just have bad luck with guys I guess." The city passed by in a blur of lights, the dark now settling over the streets. Why was it that she could never say what was really on her mind? Why couldn't she just say that she was enjoying her time with him and how she didn't want this car ride to end. 

"Rufus..." she turned towards him, biting her lower lip in apprehension.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.  
  
"I...I don't..." she stuttered, trying to push out her words. She wanted to tell him how much she was enjoying their time together and how she didn't want to go back just yet, but couldn't manage to say it.   
  
He leaned in towards her, scrutinizing her eyes with his piercing gaze. "What is it?"  
  
"I...I don't know." She let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you. I had a really great time today." She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, the only thing she had enough courage to do.  
  
The sedan pulled up in front of the Shinra building as the driver again opened the door for them. Rufus held out his arm for her as she exited the car, leading her back towards the front doors. Fluorescent lights spilled out onto the main lobby as a few late shift employees finished their paperwork. Rufus pushed the button for the elevator and was just about to step on when a voice rang through the foyer.  
  
"Sir! Mr. Shinra!" a skinny man in glasses and a security suit ran up to them, his nightstick banging against his leg. "Sir, the President is on line three and he says it's urgent. You can take the call in the security office."  
  
Rufus shot Aeris an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but it seems I won't be able to walk you back to--"  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I'm sure I can manage walking myself back to my room. Thank you for today." She gave his firm arm a final squeeze before she stepped into the elevator alone, watching Rufus and the guard make their way to the office. The car started to make its slow ascent to her room but stopped abruptly on the second floor where a tired-looking redhead got on. He gave her a surprised look, inspecting her new clothes.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." Smiling that lopsided grin of his he leaned an arm against the panel. "Haven't missed me at all?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Aeris pressed the button to close the doors. "Not really."  
  
He glanced around the elevator. "I'm surprised they're letting you run around without someone to watch over you. I was under the impression you were our prisoner."  
  
"_You're_ watching me now, aren't you? Plus, it's not likely I'll be able to run anyways."  
  
"Ah yes, that's right." He tapped a long finger against his chin. "You're the new love interest of Rufus Shinra, right? Of course that has its privileges."  
  
Immediately her face flushed. "I'm not a love interest. He's just being nice to me by showing me around."  
  
"Really? From what I saw, you guys were quite chummy. Was he just being 'nice' to you by letting you hold his arm? And may I add, you look like you guys knocked back a few." He gestured at her rosy cheeks.  
  
"What does it matter to you anyways?" she pouted, giving him a cross look. "Why are you so concerned with what's going on with Rufus?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's not my concern, but it's my job. I have a liability to watch out for the vice president and his affairs, which, at the moment, is you." His countenance turned serious. "You've only just met him and don't know him like I do. Something is going on, and I just want to make sure nothing bad happens, ok?"  
  
"You deduce that from spying on me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Spying. While Rufus and I were having a _private_ conversation that I don't remember inviting you to. Is that what you're basing everything on?" she turned her body away from him huffily. Her head was starting to pound and she regretted having drunk that last glass of wine.  
  
"As a prisoner I don't think you receive special privileges like privacy. Listen, Rufus' business is my business. He's heir of Shinra and anything that concerns this company is also my affair. The last thing I need is Rufus going all soft because of some girl."  
  
Anger flared in her eyes as she took a shaky step towards Reno, ready to tell him off. "Listen you..." A wave of dizziness took over her as she stumbled forward, nearly tackling the redhead. He gave out a yell of surprise as he grabbed her arms and tried to keep them from falling.   
  
Closing her eyes, she clutched onto the lapels of his suit, willing the pounding in her head to go away. She mumbled that she didn't fee well, although she wasn't sure that he heard her. Trying to straighten herself up, her forehead lightly brushed against his cheek and she was surprised at how smooth it was. She finally regained enough of her composure so that she could stand on her own. Apologizing profusely, another blush crept over her already reddened features.  
  
Straightening out his suit he gave her a small frown. "Geez, if you wanted me that bad, you could have just said so."  
  
She let out an indignant cry, but didn't make any eye contact for fear that her face would catch on fire. It was already embarrassing enough.  
  
The elevator slid open to her floor and she took small measured steps for fear that she would topple over again. She seriously regretted having worn shoes that she could barely walk in and vowed to kill the person who invented high heels.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Aeris slowly turned and gave Reno an annoyed look. "What is it?"  
  
He seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking her up and down. "You look...nice...today." The doors closed then but not without her catching a rare glimpse of a slight blush that stole over his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Wew...finally...a longer chapter. :D Thank you very much to all those who reviewed, I will love you forever...or just give you a cookie! I'm working on two other fics, an Aeris x Vincent and an Aeris x Reno (cuz there ain't enough of 'em out there!) Once again, please review so that I may have the motivation to continue (cuz I'm a lazy bum :P) 


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

Elena doodled in the margins of the paper she was suppose to be reading, letting her mind wander as the beauty of the day went unnoticed to her deep brown eyes. She lazily swirled the ink pen into circular patterns, thinking about how boring the past few days had been. There had not been much communication between the Turks in Midgar and those in Junon, only short conversations about general things that needed tending. Reno seemed to be enjoying the ease of their work so far, usually settling into the couch and reading a magazine while Elena did the heft of their paperwork.

"Elena?"

She sat up at the sound of her name, blinking in surprise at the pair of dark eyes that were watching her. Fumbling to stack away the papers and stand at attention, a small knot of embarrassment welled in her stomach. After cleaning the desk and straightening out her jacket, she stood stiffly and gave a salute.

"Tseng, sir. We weren't expecting you to be back here so early." her voice sounded weak and shaky.

Her leader studied her with a hint of bemusement at her ruffled countenance. "I see you've been busy with some paperwork."

Elena couldn't help the blush that crept up her pale face. "Ah...yes, sir. Paperwork." Mentally cursing herself for the corner that stuck out, revealing her handiwork. She looked behind Tseng to see the ever-silent Rude, giving him a small nod which he returned. "What bring you back here, sir? We were not informed that you would be returning."

"We didn't want the Aka-Maru to know that we would be heading here without the President." He ran his gloved fingers through his neat hair. "It's been a nightmare trying to stave them off. From what Reno and Rude have told me about them, their grounds is located in Midgar, although they said they don't know exactly where."

A confused look crossed Elena's features but she quelled whatever comment she was going to make when she saw the look on Rude's face. Something weird was going on if they were keeping something from their leader; she decided to talk to them in private later. "So who's watching the president?"

"A few members of SOLDIERs are keeping guard of him around the clock. It seems they don't have any real motive to kill him anyways, so I'm not too concerned about that. What we need to do is find Cabuto and his gang and put a stop to them. We'll have to meet with Rufus Shinra to discuss the current events." he sat back on the couch, crossing his long legs and resting his head back. "What's the situation here?"

"Well, it's been fairly quiet, we've mostly been taking care of all the paperwork that got backed up from a few months ago." she pointed to the stacks of folders set neatly on a chair.

"What of the situation on Aeris?"

Elena couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at Tseng's persistent concern over Aeris. "She's been doing fine, getting her meals in and going out for some sunshine every once in a while."

Tseng shifted his position, lifting his head and giving her a confused look. "Sunshine? Has she been permitted to leave her room?" he furrowed his brow when Elena nodded the affirmative. "Who gave the approval for such a thing?"

"Rufus did, sir."

"Rufus...Shinra? Why..." their leader stood from the couch and paced over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "Are you sure, Elena?"

"Yes sir. He's been taking her out every so often to view the city."

"I see." Staring contemplatively out the window, Tseng's face showed no real sign of emotion, but on the inside his mind was reeling with questions. What was going on here? How could Rufus Shinra, the selfish and arrogant heir to the richest company on the Planet, be harboring such kindness to a simple slum girl whom he didn't even know that well? He turned to Rude, silently asking the question and Rude, seeming to understand, shrugged.

"Beats me, boss."

Elena marveled at their wordless transaction, amazed at how little needed to be said in order to understand so much. They were truly a team, their minds thinking on exactly the same level. The two men shifted around the room quietly, lost in their own respective thoughts. Suddenly, as if to counteract, the door opened with a bang as Reno strided in, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, look who's back. Figures that you guys wouldn't tell me." He jumped onto a chair, kicking his feet up on the table. "So I'm assuming you're here for Cabuto, huh?"

"We believe he's back in Midgar and he'll be looking for us soon. We'll need to make a plan of action and wipe them out quickly before they have a chance to attack. We're meeting with Rufus Shinra in a little bit to discuss what we'll need."

Reno nodded absently, seemingly more concerned with picking the dirt from beneath his fingernails. He quickly shot Rude a bemused look which Elena caught and frowned at; what was going on here?

"I hear that Rufus has been taking Aeris out to see the city."

"Yea," the redhead frowned. "Kinda suspicious if you ask me."

All three men nodded, leaving Elena the only confused one. "Why is that suspicious?" The men exchanged glances, as if mentally rolling their eyes at her hopeless romanticism. Frowning, she planted her hands on her hips. "This isn't a question stated as a woman, but as a Turk. I don't see what's so suspicious about Rufus being interested in Aeris."

Reno stood, walking over to the fuming girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you haven't been with Shinra for that long or you don't know what type of a guy Rufus is, but trust me, he's not one to go all soft for a woman." The other two nodded. "Maybe we're wrong and he has somehow fallen for Aeris, but right now we just have to trust our gut instincts and sort through what's really going on."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Tseng. "All right, better safe than sorry."

"Lets go, he's waiting for us now." Turning, he motioned for the rest to follow.

* * *

"I see." Rufus rubbed his aching eyes with his graceful fingers. "Whatever you need to quell this situation, just type up a report and I'll authorize it. Take care of everything before it gets out of hand." 

The four suited individuals all stood erect, their faces void of any emotions. They had been spending the past hour or so discussing the Aka-Maru and Cabuto, listing the equipment and manpower necessary to sweep them out. Rufus had listened intently, although he wasn't as interested as his outward appearance made him out to seem. These sorts of problems weren't his department, but his father was still at Junon and the responsibility fell to him. He glanced at his watch seeing it was almost past noon and stood from his leather chair.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I have a previous engagement with someone." He slung a black jacket over his arm, giving the slightest of nods, which meant the conversation was over. A squeaky voice from the intercom deterred him from leaving his desk.

"Uh, sir? The car is ready and Aeris is waiting for you downstairs."

This elicited a few quiet stares amongst the Turks, which Rufus just brushed aside. Tseng stepped forward, looking quite uncomfortable. "Sir, concerning the girl..."

A faraway look crossed the blonde's face, which caused Tseng's otherwise smooth voice to hitch. The unfinished statement hung in the air, the leader of the Turks not knowing how to continue. Rufus raised an eyebrow, looking at Tseng to finish his sentence. "Yes? What about Aeris?"

"Well sir, I guess what I wanted to know was...what are your intentions?"

"Intentions? What do you mean?"

"Uh...well..."

"Tseng, if you're wondering as to why I'm so interested in Aeris...well...she's unlike any woman I've ever met before. She fascinates me. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He gave the dark-haired Turk a meaningful look. "Now, if you don't mind, I have someone waiting for me downstairs. Good day."

They gave him a curt salute before filing out of the bright office, slightly confused as to what was transpiring in the mind of Rufus Shinra. Back in their messy office, they exchanged looks, silently communicating their questions. Surprisingly, Rude was the first to speak.

"Well, what do you think?" his voice sounded gruff and strained from such little use.

Tseng rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like anything is amiss. If he wishes to carry on a friendship with Aeris, I can't see any harm in it."

"Friendship? Pfft. It's not friendship he's after." Reno tossed his suit jacket onto the arm of the couch. "I don't believe anything he said in there."

"Reno...why are you so worked up about this? What's gotten into you lately? You're not the type to be so paranoid." Elena gave him a questioning glance.

He looked away, clearly displeased with his comrades. "I have a bad feeling about this, and if you guys can't see how..."

"Enough." Cold muddy eyes blazed at the redhead. "There's no more reason to discuss this further. We don't have time to worry about such trivial things right now. Our minds are to be on wiping out Cabuto and the Aka-Maru and nothing else, especially not the private lives of two individuals."

The corner of Reno's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything against his leader. If his partners weren't going to help him, then he would just have to do it by himself.

* * *

A/N: Ack. This seemed like a pointless chapter to me, but I missed not having Tseng and Rude. I must take this time to shout out to all the wonderful people who have been waiting patiently and have been giving me great support: 

-Ardwynna Morrigu: Been with me from the start! :D Much love for that! Italian must be a time traveler...don't know where he got those from. :/

-Diana-Jae: My first reviewer! Hehe. Was very surprised that someone somehow stumbled upon my sad little fic, but I'm so glad you did! Now go write your fics...I said NOW!

-SlowGraffiti: Also been with me from the start, although I haven't seen or heard from you in a while...where did you go? I miss you. :(

-Kuro Yokai (aka Gothic Yokai): Huggles for your constant support and barrage of reviews! I will feed you your Reno, don't worry! :D

-swtlil-azn: Love you for your continuous exclamation points and CAPS LOCK! Hehe. Thank you soooo much for your reviews!

-Precious Fire: Always uses proper grammar...gotta love that! :P I'm a sucker for correct grammar usage...stupid English teacher! Thanks for your support!

-Dazzle1: Yes, triangles are yummy! Muhaha...ahem. There will be much underground for your reading pleasure! Hints at Aeris and Reno...hehe...you enjoy it too much...but keep eating sugar...it's good for you!

-DarkinsidetheLight: ! munch munch And choco chip nonetheless! Watch where you're throwing those...you nearly poked out my eye! O.o Thanks for your reviews!

Ah, I think that's everyone I could manage to think of off the top of my head. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But I truly do appreciate the time you guys take to read and review! Love and Reno plushies for everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

The dingy walls reverberated with the grumble of slurred words as Reno and Rude made their way into their "home away from home". CrowBar was a certified shit hole; nevertheless, the two Turks went there religiously despite the cracked countertops and musty chairs. Motioning to the bartender, they slipped into a darkened corner booth, a relaxed mood settling over them.

"Thank God you're here, Rude. I've been sober for almost a week and Elena refused to come out here with me." The redhead waved a waitress over to their table. "Jules, give me and Rude a few beers, will ya?"

Settling back into his torn-up seat, Rude rested his head on the overstuffed backing. "They're coming."

"I know. We have to take care of this before Shinra gets too involved."

"I still don't feel right about not telling Tseng what's going on. He knows something's up."

Reno frowned, a hard line creasing his forehead. "He suspects, but he doesn't know for sure. This is between us and Cabuto; I want to exact revenge in my own way, with my own hands. Once Shinra comes into the picture, we have no say in how they should be served."

"But Tseng and Elena...they're our partners...our _friends_. I just don't want them to feel like we don't trust them. We're only two people, Reno; Cabuto has hundreds of henchmen."

Sparking up a slightly bent cigarette, sharp blue eyes closed in frustration. Letting a trail of gray smoke drift from the corner of his mouth, Reno contemplated. After a long bout of silence, he leaned forward, his face gravely serious. "Rude. Remember our promise? Remember what we vowed to each other on that night?"

The hulking man took off his trademark sunglasses, which he even wore at night, and laid them gently on the chipped table. Slowly placing his calloused hands on his shaved head, Rude looked down into his lap, not wanting to make eye contact. "Of course I 'member. How can I not?"

Reno knew he was hitting on a touchy subject but continued to prod on. "Then you remember what we said we would do, don't you? What we would do for Jaina."

The bald Turk's shoulders sagged at the name, his whole body a tense and rigid mess. "I know...I remember..."

His voice was a harsh whisper now, barely audible but teeming with venom. "So fuck Shinra and the rest of 'em. This is for me and you, Rude. This is for Jaina. No one else understands how personal and deep this is for us, that's why we gotta do it ourselves. We promised that we would exact utter revenge for Jaina; we would kill the Aka-Maru for killing your sister."

Rude's meaty fist pounded on the wooden table, a sharp crack forming on one side. Mouth set in an almost dog-like snarl, the burly man shouted with all his might. "I know! I know what I want to do, but the question is can we do it, Reno? I want to kill those fuckers as much as you do, trust me, I do. But I also don't want us to get killed in the process."

Pointing his cigarette at his partner, he stressed his words with a sharp jab to the air, ash falling from the end. "What does it matter that we die, Rude? It's not like we have much going on for us anyways. Right now, the only thing important in my life is catching those shitheads who killed your sister and making them pay. That's worth it for me if I die in the process."

Their fiery eyes met, and Reno, although this wasn't the first time he had seen the other Turk without his glasses, was still taken aback by his comrade's stormy grey eyes. He kept them hidden behind sunglasses because he felt they made him look freakish, but Elena confided that she thought they were gorgeous. Although no words were exchanged between them, their minds were furiously competing in a mental battle. True, they had the same goal in mind, but their ideas on how to reach that goal differed.

Abruptly, they were interrupted by the waitress bringing them a few bottles of beer, nervously placing them on the table. The mental conflict ended between them as they each grasped a cold bottle, letting the tension out of their bodies as they took their first gulps. Easily, as if nothing had happened, they fell into a lighthearted conversation about women.

"So, Reno, about your whole theory on this Cetra girl and Rufus, you're telling us that he has evil intentions with her." Reno nodded. "Well, don't _all_ guys have evil intentions with women?"

"You're not getting it, Rude. Why would Shinra all of a sudden be interested in women? The last girl he dated was almost a year ago and he hasn't been concerned with them since. What makes this Aeris girl so special that he would start to see her? It doesn't make any sense."

Taking a sip of his beer, Rude smirked. "Or...maybe you're just a little bit jealous."

This statement elicited a loud guffaw from the redhead. "Jealous? You're joking me right?"

"Not really."

"I'm not the type to get green-eyed, you know that. It's a little odd to me what's going on between them. I'm just looking out for the company, man."

His partner raised his brows in surprise. "Since when did **you** start caring about the welfare of the company?"

"I...well, our jobs depend on the company and...I just don't wanna see Rufus get pussy-whipped, alright?" Reno replied while angrily tapping his empty beer bottle on the table. "We have enough shit wrong with Shinra, the last thing we need is a woman who's leading this company just because she has Rufus by the balls."

"Maybe you're getting ahead of yourself. They're just friends, right?"

"Women have a way of convincing you otherwise."

"Well..." Rude thought carefully before saying anything. "...maybe we should just let them do whatever they want for now. If he's using her, or she's using him, it'll be found out sooner or later and the shit will hit the fan, but if it's the real deal..." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'you never know'. Leaning in secretively, Rude lowered his voice to a whisper. "But seriously, you're telling me you don't think she's gorgeous?"

A hard frown appeared on Reno's otherwise good-humored face. "It has nothing to do with if she's gorgeous. I just don't see what Rufus is going all soft for. Sure she's good looking, but what does he see _in_ her?"

"When did you start caring about a girl's substance? This coming from the man who, for a month, dated a girl who thought chocobos were a dessert. She's hot, she's available, and she seems to enjoy his company. What man wouldn't jump on that opportunity?" Grabbing another beer, Rude tossed the cap on the grimy floor. "For all we know, it could just be a strictly physical relationship."

Scowling, Reno crossed his arms. "She hardly seems the type."

"Here man, have a beer and just let it go." Rude slid a bottle across the uneven table, leaving a wet trail behind. "Also, you need to admit that this girl is having an affect on you."

Too tired to argue, the redhead gave his partner the finger and reached for the beer in front of him. He didn't like where this conversation was headed and decided to bite his tongue before it got out of hand. He didn't want to admit it, but _was_ this girl having an affect on him? He thought she was bossy, naïve, complicated and he was sure she thought as much of him, but why did she seem to peek into the corners of his mind when he wasn't on guard? He was the wrong type of guy for her, and she was definitely the wrong type of girl for him, but he felt the tugging of something between them whenever they were in the same room. _It's just physical attraction, nothing more._ He repeated this mantra over and over in his head, convincing himself that he was just responding to her as any man should respond to a beautiful girl. _Nothingmorenothingmorenothingmore._

* * *

A/N: AHHH! I'M BACK...does anyone still read this? -.- Goodness, I had to put this on hiatus cuz they got me working 54 hours a week now. O.o Crazy. But I'll try to update a little more b/c I have a lot of plans for this and I finally figured out how I want it to end. :) Also, I have about 3 chapters of the Aeris/Vin completed so watch for that in a few weeks. Hit me back to let me know you're still alive! :D


	17. Chapter 17

17-

"Where is this?" Aeris gaped at the looming building that stood in front of her.

Dusk was starting to settle over the city, casting everything in a dusty haze. The building held a rather Old World charm, delicate architecture offset by the sheer size and strength of the structure. Before her rose a wide set of marble staircases; two stone lions proudly standing guard at the foot. Glass revolving doors gleamed in the fading light, their gates unmoving and empty.

A tall blonde strode up next to her, waving off a black sedan, folding a strong hand around one of her arms. "You'll see."

They glided up the marble stairs, taking their time and enjoying the cool weather, letting a comfortable silence settle over them. Finally, they reached one of the revolving doors, taking a moment to catch their breaths and watch the darkness sink into the night.

"Aeris." Rufus gently turned her towards him, giving her arm a slight squeeze, which made her heart skip in her throat. "The reason I brought you here…" he paused to lick his lips, not sure how to continue. "From that first day we became friends, I've been looking for ways to let you know how much this all means to me. That day I showed you the city...today I want to show you the world."

"…the world…?" She threw a quick glance at the silent building in front of her and wondered how he planned to do so.

Without another thought, Rufus led her through the doors, the stillness inside being broken by the small whoosh of air as they entered into the foyer. The reception area was too dark to make out any particular details, all she could make out were a few sets of hallways leading to more darkness. Throwing Rufus a quizzical look, she followed him into one of the corridors, their footsteps reverberating through the narrow space. Abruptly they stopped, causing Aeris to stumble; Rufus reached a hand around her waist to steady her, gingerly directing her towards the wall. When she had regained her balance, she was surprised to see that he didn't remove his hand from her waist. Feeling a jolt running through her body, she tentatively tried to study his face in the shadows. He was slowly leaning in towards her, his breath tickling against her cheek; was he trying to kiss her?

Panic flooded through her system—this was so unexpected! Yet, she wanted it. There was no denying how she felt, especially not now. Gradually she calmed down enough to close her eyes and waited for him to kiss her.

Suddenlya flood of light overwhelmed her senses and she blinked in surprise. Her eyes met his equally confused ones and for a moment she could not understand what was taking place. Slowly she could feel his hand slip away from her back, a slight flush taking over his otherwise pale face.

"Sorry, I was just reaching for the light switch."

Feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed Aeris let out a nervous laugh, berating herself for making assumptions. Letting out a shaky breath she straightened herself up and turned abruptly away from Rufus—what she saw next nearly made her stumble again.

"Oh…Rufus…" she breathed, afraid that if she spoke any louder that she might ruin what her eyes were eagerly drinking in.

"I wanted to show you the whole world, so I rented out the Midgar Historic Museum for you." He pointed to a large red airplane hung from the ceiling. "That's Rosy, the first airplane ever built by a man who went by the name of Red Robin. Flew about two miles before crashing into the side of a house, which ended his short flying career." His hand arched over to a monstrous tower of bones. "That's Celie, the earliest known herbivorous mammal on the Planet. She's the pride and joy of the museum." He motioned to the vast main foyer and the adjoining rooms. "This is all for you to explore and see." Turning to her, he waited eagerly for her response.

Forgetting their earlier encounter, she met his gaze with an elated look, an unseen surge of electricity striking between them.

They both looked away quickly, trying to ignore theundeniable jolt of energythat was brought on by their close proximity to each other. Aeris pushed herself away from the wall, adjusting the light jacket that she wore.

Rufus, now completely composed, offered her his arm, a placid look on his face. Together, their footfalls clicking on the tiled floors, they made their way into the first wing of the infamous museum.

Before her eyes glittered scabbards, swords and ancient tools of war, all lined and cased behind spotless glass. The place cards spun a story about the Hundred Year War of Wutai, of how Emperor Miyamae's thirst for blood tainted the land for centuries. She read on with eagerness, making sure to examine the different articles exhibited in its respective casing. One particular sword caught her eye.

"What is that?" She pointed to a massive yet very thin sword, showcased on its own against a bare wall. The delicacy of the blade did not hide the evil intent of what it was made for.

"Ah." Rufus walked over to the wall. "This was made towards the end of the war. It took three craftsmen almost ten years to forge, but it was well worth the time and effort because this sword is what ended the war and madeShinra the victors."

She looked on in awe. "This one sword?"

"Yes. This is the Masamune. Dozens of scientists have studied the composition of the metal and yet they cannot come to a conclusion about what it is made of. Nothing on the Planet can withstand that blade…it's indestructible. One man and a small army of villagers defeated the enemy in one day; that is the power of this sword."

"Then why is it still not used today if you claim it's unbreakable? With this sword, one man could take over the world."

"Have you ever heard of the saying that 'all good things come with a catch'? This sword cannot be used by just anyone; the Masamune weighs over two hundred pounds and only the most elite of warriors can wield it. Records show that only two people could fight remarkably well with it."

Taking one last glance at the delicate blade and sinister curves, Aeris once again took Rufus' arm and walked into the other wing. They meandered through countless hallways and corridors, studying the exhibits and admiring the architecture. Aeris felt like a child, fervently learning about the history of the Planet, consuming the information that she saw and read. Never could she have imagined that all these millions of events could have taken place on such a simplistic and small world. After almost hours of strolling through the museum, they finally entered back into the main room with the towering skeletal beast.

"So how did you enjoy everything, Aeris?" Rufus turned to her, an anxious look in his cool blue eyes.

She could not contain the happiness that was bursting from her chest. "Rufus…it was…incredible. I never would have been able to see all these wonderful things if it wasn't for you…thank you so much." She could feel the slight tinge of tears and was instantly embarrassed for being so emotional in front of a man who never exhibited his feelings. "I'm just so…happy." The last word reverberated against the old marble walls, echoing back to them.

"Aeris…there's one more things I want to show you." This time, instead of offering his arm, he took her small hand in his and led her towards a large set of winding staircases that directed them to a second floor balcony. Placing her in front of two massive French doors, he slowly turned the knobs, a gentle draft floating in from the thin crack between the gates. She could smell the scent of the fresh night air, hints of salt and flowers marauding her senses. Rufus turned to give her a final glance before throwing open the heavy balcony doors.

A backdrop of a million glittering jewels danced before her eyes and it took her a moment to realize they were stars. The night sky was so clear that it seemed the whole museum was awashed in a layer of these twinkling gems. Her gaze was pulled down to the horizon where the black atmosphere hit an even darker border. Listening closely, she could make out the unfamiliar sound of water lapping against something and tossed Rufus a surprised look.

He nodded. "Yes, that's the ocean."

Squinting her eyes, she could make out the faint profile of the shore, a shadowy strip of white in the moonlight. Tracing her way back, she studied the lush grass and vigorous greenery that surrounded the gardens of the museum. In the middle of the pathway stood a small canopy encased in what looked to be linen, the flaps swaying in the breeze. Turning once again to Rufus, she gave him a quizzical look.

Instead of answering, he again took her hand, directed her down the concrete staircase and towards the open tent. A faint glow could be made out from the outside, flickering whenever the wind blew too hard. Brushing aside one of the flaps, she saw that a small table had been set up, two glasses of wine already waiting for them. Pulling out a chair, Rufus motioned for her to sit. As if in a trance, she nearly fell into her seat, eliciting a small chuckle from Rufus. She gave him a shaky smile, a dumbfounded look plastered on her small face.

"Why the confused expression, Aeris?" he asked as he pulled out his own chair.

"It's just that you're always so full of surprises. I guess I still haven't recovered from the museum tour yet." She gazed around at the stark white sheets that surrounded her and at the warm glow of the candles that were placed between them. "I never figured you to be such a romanticist."

A quiet snicker escaped his lips as he reached for his glass of wine. "I don't know if I'd be termed as a romanticist, but would it be such a surprise if I was?"

"Yes." She replied with a deadpan expression.

This time a genuine laugh erupted from him, a smooth sound amidst the quiet evening. She stared on in wonder at how handsome he looked when his face broke away from the usual docile expression and he exhibited what he was really feeling inside. "Well, I thank you for your honesty." He gestured to her glass, closing his icy eyes for a moment, when he opened them again, a gentle expression she had never witnessed took over his face. "True, I may never have been an idealistic or starry-eyed kind of man, but sometimes I think that certain people can bring out things you never knew you could possess. Aeris, these past few weeks, they've undoubtedly been the most happiest that I can remember. Never would I have thought this would be the outcome of you being placed here at Shinra. Our friendship…I haven't had many friends in my life and I've learned through trial and error that sometimes it's best not to have any at all. But this…this is something different all together. What can I say or do to repay you? Nothing. But I'll do whatever I can to let you know how much I appreciate it." He raised his glass. "This is to you, Aeris."

She touched her wineglass to his, the contact making a small clink, and took a sip. Placing the flute down gingerly, she absently ran her fingers over the rim, lost in thought. "Rufus?"

"Yes, Aeris?"

"There **is** something you can do to repay me." She met his eyes with a steady gaze.

He leaned forward. "And what, may I ask, is it?"

"Smile for me."

* * *

WOW...that was possibly the longest break I took from writing! 0.o Unfortunately I don't have a computer anymore, so it'll be harder for me to post too often, but I promise, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! Anyways, does anyone read this anymore? Let me know you guys still exist:D 


	18. Chapter 18

18-

The cool night air trickled slowly into her bedroom, a soft sigh amidst the quiet, bringing in the smells of the city—gritty and metallic. Aeris lazily traced her hands back and forth along the top of her covers, enjoying the stillness of the evening: it seemed as if the whole planet was holding its breath. Off in the distance she could hear the muffled sound of someone playing the saxophone, its melody low and sweet, lulling her into a sleep-induced trance.

_I could live like this forever_. She smiled languidly at the thought, although deep down she knew that it was a childish reflection—life was never that simple. Still, laying in the silence of night where it felt as if nothing could touch her, she contemplated the notion. Turning on her side, she propped her head on her arms, gazing drowsily out her bedroom window. The sky was settling into the darkest shade of obsidian, the white lights of the city a stark contrast. The stars weren't as visible from her bedroom as they were from the balcony, but she was still grateful for their presence—they seemed to understand the meaning of her freedom.

The saxophone player ended his relaxed playing, starting up a faster paced jazz piece. She mindlessly tapped her feet along with the beat, listening and imagining his fingers flying over the notes. A soft knock woke her from her daydreaming, causing her to uneasily sit up in bed. Tossing a glance at her bedside clock, she saw that it was almost midnight. Who would be knocking at her door at such an hour? Throwing a robe over her tank top and shorts, she made her way to the living room. Again, the person knocked, a little louder than before.

"Aeris?" a feminine voice half-whispered from behind the door.

"Elena?" she whispered back.

"Yea, can I come in?"

Aeris swung open the door, peeking into the hallway, catching a glimpse of the blonde. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Stepping past the confused girl, Elena made her way to the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filling it with tap water. "Not really. I finally got caught up with our paperwork and decided I'd stop by to see how everything went today."

"Hmm, so you decided to stroll on by at midnight to chat about how my day went?" Aeris raised an incredulous eyebrow. "What's the real deal, Elena?"

Emitting a loud sigh, Elena drained whatever was left in her glass and set it on the countertop, hard. "There's a lot of stuff going down here in Shinra, and I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" Aeris settled across the table from the stressed blonde.

"The Turks. There's something going on amongst us. Reno and Rude are hiding things from Tseng. We're supposed to be a team! We're supposed to tell each other everything!" She slammed a gloved fist into her other hand, grinding them together, her face a contortion of emotions.

"What are they hiding?"

"The Aka-maru. They had a past with them and they're just playing dumb to the whole corporation! What am I supposed to do?" Elena collapsed onto a stool, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Aka-Maru? Aren't they that gang from the slums? I thought they were wiped out once their boss was killed."

"Cabuto took it over and they went underground for a few years. They were most well-known for their Blood Circle fights which Rude and Reno were involved in. For some reason Cabuto now has a personal vendetta against them. I can't understand what the big issue is. We're the strongest when we're a team! Why are they trying to push us out?"

Aeris reached across the table and gave Elena's arm a thoughtful squeeze. "Everyone has their reasons for keeping their personal secrets. All you can do is trust their judgment on this. If they had a past with this Cabuto guy, they may know where to find him and how to wipe them out."

"Which is exactly what they're hiding from Tseng! I should tell the boss about this, but at the same time I don't want to squeal on my partners." She threw her head into her hands. "They're putting me in a really bad situation." She gave a thin smile and made a zipper motion across her lips. "Sorry, I really shouldn't be talking about this."

"Confidential information, right?" Aeris gave her a sympathetic grin. "It'll be okay in the end. You'll do the right thing, Elena."

The blonde Turk's demeanor softened. "Thanks." She leaned across the counter. "So, I heard that Rufus took you out to Midgar Museum, and you guys had _quite_ a romantic time."

Laughing nervously Aeris brushed aside the comment. "What do you mean? It was just the museum."

"That's not what I heard!"

"Where exactly are you getting all this information?" Aeris raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I'm quite interested to know."

Giggling, Elena again made the zipper motion across her lips. "Confidential information."

Throwing her arms into the air in mock frustration, Aeris rolled her eyes. "There's no winning with you. But if you _must_ know, I did have a pretty good time with Rufus tonight. There's this side to him that no one sees, but it's amazing when you get to catch a glimpse of it. I never would have thought someone like him could be this way, especially to someone like me."

"I never would have suspected there _was_ another side to him besides the one we're all used to. I guess you have a way with men." Elena nudged the blushing girl playfully. "Don't be so embarrassed, you should think of it as a compliment." She glanced at her watch and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know it was so late. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't even mention it, Elena. You know you're welcome to come by anytime." She walked the blonde to the door. "I really hope that everything works out though; the most important thing in life is friendship. You guys have been through a lot; it'll take a lot more than a few thugs to break you all apart."

"I hope you're right. Thanks."

Aeris watched Elena walk down the hall, closing the door when she heard the Turk enter the elevators. Letting out a small sigh, she turned off the lights and padded back to her bedroom. Tossing her robe on a chair, she threw back the covers, slipping in between the cool sheets. Just as she was settling in, another knock on the door interrupted her. Rolling her eyes, Aeris walked out to the living room, not even bothering to put her robe back on.

Aeris shook her head as she threw open the door. "You just want to make sure I don't get any sleep tonight, huh, Ele— oh…" She stared dumbfounded at a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone?"

"Rufus…I—no. Elena was just here and…" She gave out an anxious giggle.

"Did I wake you?" The shadows from the hallway melded with the moonlight spilling in from the bay windows, casting complex outlines across his striking features. Yet, the shadows seemed to miss his eyes: clear and sharp as they always were. He eyed her tank top and shorts, throwing up his eyebrows in an inquiring manner.

Aeris wrapped her arms around her body self-consciously. "No, I was still awake. Is something wrong? It's not like you to come knocking on a girl's door in the middle of the night." She stepped aside so he could enter, closing the door silently behind him. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, her mind tearing through a million thoughts as to why Rufus had come by, in the middle of the night nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to come by at such an ungodly hour, but I wanted to show you something." He gently took her shaky hand and led her out to the balcony. Pointing up at the sky, he leaned in close and whispered. "Look."

She shuddered from his warm breath against her ear, reveling in the feel of his arm against her back. Slowly she scanned the sky, trying to make out what he was pointing at. At first she could only see an array of dazzling stars tossed across the black sky, but soon her eyes focused on a pair of stars that seemed to vibrate with some type of energy. She stood transfixed as she watched them get brighter and brighter, a pulsating liveliness emitting from them.

"What are they?" She stood breathlessly on the balcony, the breeze dancing around her legs and arms.

"They're dying stars. Soon they'll break apart and fall into the atmosphere. Watch."

Sure enough, she could see the rhythm of the stars getting faster and faster until, finally, in a small flash of light, they seemed to crumble apart. The remains of the stars scattered through the atmosphere, sparkling in the air like confetti, before falling from the sky, leaving a trail of shimmering light behind. A few of the surrounding stars also went through the same process; the air seemed to be a glistening canvas, as if God threw glitter across the night sky.

Aeris let out an audible gasp, never having seen anything close to what she was experiencing. "This is…" She shook her head when she couldn't find the right words.

"Beautiful." He loosened his grip from her back, softly snaking his arm around her waist, turning her towards him.

"Rufus…" She looked at him, surprised. Swallowing, she remembered how she had felt when his body had been leaning in towards her at the museum when he had been fumbling around for the light switch.

"Aeris…there's a lot I wish I could say to you…" He took a half-step closer to her, his body so near she could smell the light fragrance of his cologne. "But sometimes it seems that no matter what I say, it can never convey exactly what I feel." Slowly, he took his other hand and lightly placed it on her slender arm. "That's why I had to come see you tonight. I had to work up the nerve to say everything I feel, right here and now, or else I may never get the courage to say them." He softly traced his hand up her arm and across her bare shoulders, causing her to shiver.

Aeris' mind was in a flurry of activity; here was what she had wished for ever since the first day Rufus had taken her out, and yet she was scared of what would transpire if she didn't stop him. She placed her hand above his, meaning to remove his touch, but as he grazed over her neck, she got lost in the contact of his warm skin, her hand falling helplessly. "Rufus…stop…" Suppressing the welling in her chest, she hazily stared at his handsome face.

He searched her eyes, looking for a mutual sign of need—that she wanted this as much as he did. "Do you really want me to stop? I will if that's what you want, Aeris." He gave her a small smile. "I would do whatever you wanted me to do."

Tentatively, Aeris reached out a trembling hand and tenderly placed it on his smooth cheek, tracing her thumb against his jaw line. Uncertainly, she brought her face towards his, placing a light kiss below his chin. "I don't want you to stop."

Letting a relieved smile break across his usually stoic features, Rufus entwined his fingers through her silky curls, licking his full lips in anticipation. "Aeris, I'll always protect you. Just know that no matter what happens, I'll always look after you." Gently, he lowered his face, his lips hovering over hers, their breaths mingling. He slowly pulled her against him, her heart beating furiously against his chest.

Tenderly, he placed his first kiss on her quivering lips, letting out a low moan at the contact. She kissed him back shyly, her mouth still unsure. After a moment, he pulled back, searching her eyes. "This is what you want?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded her head. "Yes."

He placed both his hands on her delicate face, this time pulling her in with a little more intensity—a little more need. Although his kiss was sensitive and compassionate, she could feel the undertones of his yearning.

This time, she felt a little more confident and slid her hands onto his chest; the thin material of his cotton shirtnot hiding the strong muscles of his torso, the ridges and valleys running smoothly along her fingers. She traced them up his neck, gently slipping her hands behind his head, deepening their kiss.

Their bodies seemed to move of their own accord, taking in their own rhythm. Nothing seemed to matter except the feel of each other, of giving in to the built-up tension between them. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, emitting a soft groan of pleasure when he tasted the sweet flavor of her mouth, his arm greedily pulling her against him.

She whimpered when she felt what he was pressing against her thigh, her reasoning gradually becoming more and more unclear. They were increasingly getting more passionate, falling into their sensations, throwing sensibility out the window. He leaned her against the terrace, breaking his kiss away from her mouth, moving his lips to the crook of her neck. Aeris let out an audible gasp, his touch causing havoc on her senses—she felt as if she were on fire, her body vigorously in need of him. He traced his tongue from her neck to her collarbone, his hands selfishly clutching at her hips.

"Rufus…" She could barely utter his name. "We shouldn't…not like this…"

He dreamily looked back at her, his passion blazing blatantly on his face, turning his pale blue eyes into a dark shade of indigo. "I know." He gently stroked the side of her face, assuring her of his intentions. "I would never want to hurt you in any way." His once-fiery embrace now softened, and he languidly hung his arms around her waist. "So, is this it? Does this mean you're finally mine?"

Not being able to verbalize a response, she nodded her head in bewilderment.

Leaning in one last time to place a tender kiss on her lips, Rufus led her by the hand and into her bedroom. Shifting the covers aside so she could slip in, Rufus followed in after her silently, placing a comforting hand around her waist. "I assure you, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Aeris giggled, turning towards him, basking in the warmth of their bodies, her fingers lazily tracing their way along his chest.

"Although I can't make any promises if you keep touching me like that." He gave her a playful grin, at which she rolled her eyes. Brushing aside the stray strands of hair in her eyes, his demeanor once again turned serious. "Aeris…I'm so lucky to have met you. Although this isn't what I planned, I'm glad this is where it led."

"What do you mean?" Sleep was about to claim her—deep sea green eyes were swimming underneath a thick bed of lashes.

Placing a light kiss on her forehead, Rufus shook his head. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

Already on the brink of slumber, Aeris sighed contentedly, wrapping her lithe arms around him. For Rufus, it was the best night's sleep he could ever remember.

* * *

:) FINALLY...someone got together! I'm not very good with all the "romantic" details and such, but I tried my best. / I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of fluffiness! 


	19. Chapter 19

19-

"We need to talk."

Reno grimaced at the words, coming from a woman, it could only mean bad news. Setting down the magazine he was flipping through, the redhead feigned a look of seriousness, folding his long fingers and laying them on his lap.

"I'm on the verge of spilling everything to Tseng! You seriously don't expect me to keep up with this bullshit, do you? I thought we were all about teamwork and doing everything together, so what's with the secrecy?" Elena crossed her arms, giving her partner a scowl.

Rolling his eyes, Reno picked up the magazine he was reading earlier. "There are just a lot of things you still don't understand, and trust me, it'll be a bad idea if you go running to Tseng about all of this. We got everything under control, so why don't you go back and push some papers around…like you're supposed to."

Fury ripped through the small blonde like an out-of-control fire, her petite frame vibrating with an uncontrollable sense of frenzy. She slowly but ardently started to clench and unclench her fists, imagining one of them ripping through his smug face. Gritting her teeth, Elena paced across the room, snatched the magazine out of Reno's hands and gave him a look of pure revulsion.

"How can you call yourself a Turk? Or even a friend, for that matter? You're so caught up in your own selfish world that you can't take the time to consider someone else's feelings! You may think you can do this on your own, but what's the point? We're here to help you, Reno! We…us…your partners, your _friends_…why can't you just drop your fucking pride!" The girl's body heaved with anger, an unknown sort of hurt streaming through her eyes. "Sometimes Reno…I wonder whose side you're really on…"

The last comment sparked his temper like someone kindling a dormant stick of dynamite. He jumped up from the couch-much too fast for Elena to see-closing in the small distance between them, his agile hands grabbing her by her suit collar. His face was a contortion of furious emotions, his eyes dancing with adrenaline. She had seen this look before; it was what they called "the work face": only when he was deeply lost in battle did he exhibit such a crude and malevolent look. His lips twitched with carefully-controlled restrain, but she knew one little push could open the flood gates, causing Reno to lose all sense of self-control.

Still, Elena's countenance did not look shaken, although what she felt inside was completely the opposite. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared of him…he fed off of fear. Instead, she gave him a cool look, eyeing the lapels of her suit. "What are you going to do, Reno? If you're going to hit me, do it now cause you're starting to stretch out my clothes."

A guttural growl emitted from somewhere in his throat, a sound made more from beast than man. His wintry eyes narrowed into barely-visible slits, his teeth clenched behind his strained lips. "You can put down my personal life all you want, but don't you ever question my loyalties at work. I do whatever I need to do to make sure the job gets done, and gets done correctly. You may not understand everything right now, and I guess I can't blame you for that, but you should know your place, _Rookie_. You're rolling with the big boys now, and if you start flinging verbal accusations around like that, you're bound to get killed. You stay outta this, you hear me? Mind your own goddamn business before I have to permanently…shut…you…up!" With each word, he shook the small girl sending masses of blonde hair flying through the air, making sure to stress his point.

"What's going on here, guys?" A pale face peeked from behind the office door, jade eyes nervously looking from the angry man to the petite girl he was clutching. They locked on to Elena's watery brown eyes, widening when she saw the look of distress in them. "Elena…are you okay?" Hurriedly, Aeris threw open the door, ambling over to where the two stood, tearing Reno's hands away from Elena's collar. She gave him an incredulous glare, shaking her head at his disgusting behavior. "Did he hurt you?" She brushed aside some stray strands of hair, examining the girl's face for any abrasions.

Elena shook her head, straightening out her suit, patting down the wrinkles from where Reno's hands had been. "I'm fine." The stoniness in the blonde's voice made Aeris falter. "What are you doing here anyways, Aeris?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to have lunch. I knocked but then I heard yelling in the room, so…" She bit her lower lip anxiously, giving Reno another dirty look. "It takes _quite_ a man to pick on a girl twice as small as he is."

Emitting a loud grunt, Reno grabbed his jacket from the couch, throwing it over his shoulder. "This coming from a woman who's fucking the president's son so she doesn't have to get locked up. I don't think you have any more of a right to judge me than _she_ does." He nodded his head at Elena. "You guys can have your personal assessments about me, but I really don't give a shit. Things like that stopped mattering to me a long time ago." Stuffing a cigarette into his mouth, Reno strode out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Aeris couldn't believe what he had said to her…sleeping with the president's son so she wouldn't have to deal with Hojo? How could someone even get the notion to say something so vile? She shook her head in disbelief; some men were completely impossible to get through to. Turning her attention backto Elena, she gave the girl's arm a light squeeze. "Are you okay, Elena? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. We were just arguing, that's all." She fell onto the couch, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I tried to confront him about the Aka-Maru…said some things I probably shouldn't have said."

"But he has no right to grab you like that!" Aeris' eyes flared up, causing her demeanor to straighten. "He has no right to say those things!"

"I know, but that's how Reno is…he'll never change."

Aeris blew out a lungful of air. "Some men never do."

* * *

Flicking his cigarette into a puddle of water, Reno pulled another one from his jacket pocket, breathing in deep, letting the nicotine soothe his frayed nerves. Things had definitely gotten out of hand, yet there were some lines that he didn't care about crossing anymore. He understood where Elena's anger had come from—they were a team after all—but what did she know about loss? What did she know about personal revenge? This was his battle: he wanted to fight this one alone. 

Strolling through the Upper Plate Park, he sat down on a bench not too far from the pond, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. He decided he would apologize to Elena later, after they had both cooled down a bit; she _was_ his partner after all. As for Aeris…well, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle that situation. Granted she was still considered to be a prisoner of Shinra, so verbal abuse was not out of the question, but ever since Rufus had taken a liking to her, it was hard to determine where exactly she stood.

"Sir? Buy a flower? Only one gil." A bright-eyed girl with blonde pigtails held an unmarred white flower outstretched in her hand.

Shrugging, Reno pulled out his wallet, searched around for his last five gil and gave it to the girl. "Yea, sure. Why not? Keep the change, sweetheart."

Giving him a toothy grin, the girl curtseyed comically and bounded away, the five gil tucked safely in her basket.

Reno eyed the colorless blossom, turning it slowly between his calloused fingers. The stark white of the petals were striking against the dark navy of his suit and he wondered how such purity could still exist on such a desolate planet. Had he turned so cynical that he could only believe the worst in people? Did he really believe that Aeris was with Rufus for the sole purpose of not having to face Hojo? Or was he really just jealous? Reno snorted at the idea. "I'm not the jealous type", he muttered.

Shaking his head, sending a shock of red hair flying in the wind, Reno tossed his cigarette and stood from the bench. Sometimes it was better to lie to yourself than admit the things you wish you never felt.


	20. Chapter 20

20-

Rolling his eyes, Rufus drummed his long fingers on his desk. He was sitting through an atrociously boring conference call about the progress of the Junon branch office and adjoining reactor. Hojo was ranting in his high-pitched voice about the new mutated "creatures and specimens" they were researching from the ocean. Rufus squinted at the speakerphone, wishing he could jump through and strangle the demented scientist.

"I didn't forget what you did to me, Hojo. I'll just have to teach you a lesson, eh?" Grinning mischievously, Rufus listened to another few minutes of the Professor droning on.

"Excuse me, Hojo, but I think we need to end this conference, there's some issues I want to discuss with Rufus in private." The gruff voice of President Shinra cut off the Professor.

"Er, of course, sir." Hojo said apologetically, yet couldn't manage to hide his annoyance.

Everyone else clicked off the line, leaving Rufus alone with the man he detested most. "Yes, what is it, sir?"

"Rufus…I've just gotten news from the office…" There was a deadly calm in the President's voice. "It seems that you _forgot_ to tell me you've captured that Ancient…a few weeks ago."

"Ah, that's right. We did, didn't we?" Rufus feigned mock surprise. "Are you sure I didn't tell you?"

"I told you this was of utmost importance and I was to be informed of it right away! She is vital to the fortune of this company! What is the meaning of this? I leave for a few weeks and the next thing I know, the whole corporation is falling into shambles!" His gritty voice was becoming louder and louder.

"Hmm, well, I seemed to have taken a liking to her, _father_," he said the last word with sarcasm. "Will that pose a problem?"

The silence on the other end stretched for what seemed forever. "…what? Did I just hear you say…"

"Yes. I am most taken with her." Rufus' cool voice reverberated through the speakerphone.

"What are you doing? What do you mean you've 'taken a liking to her'? She is not there to be your toy! She is a very important specimen! She's supposed to lead us to a land with unlimited Mako energy! She's the map to our company's monopoly! You stop playing these coy little games and get your head on straight!" Rufus could almost visualize the spittle emitting from the President's mouth, his face a fireball of anger.

Grinning, Rufus leaned forward so his father could hear his next words clearly. "I think…I'm in love with her."

The next few words from the President were unintelligible, more a stream of screams and curses that would make even the slum lords blush. Suddenly the line became deathly silent. "Rufus. I don't know what the fuck you're up to…but I assure you it'll stop once I get there. You will give up that girl to Shinra and you will let us run our experiments on her. She does NOT belong to you!" With that, the President hung up.

Laughing to himself, Rufus swiveled around in his chair, glaring stoically out his office window. "She is mine…now. And I can do whatever I want with her, father. As for you, it's unfortunate you won't be able to meet her."

* * *

Tseng muted the line on the conference call, deciding to run to the café for a cup of coffee since it seemed Hojo was going to blow hot air out his ass for the next few minutes. By the time he came back, Elena was at her desk filing away their reports and everyone was already clicked off the conference call. Just as he was about to click off too, he heard the President mention Aeris, and his gloved hand faltered for a moment. Elena looked up from her paperwork, shaking her head at Tseng.

"No, I want to know what the situation is on Aeris."

Torn between company confidentiality and his own throbbing curiosity, Tseng removed his hand from the phone, sitting quietly in his chair. He and Elena exchanged glances when they heard Rufus mention he was interested in Aeris. As they listened to the conversation, Elena couldn't help feeling as if Rufus' intentions were not as genuine as he would have everyone else believe.

_What is going on here? What game is he playing? Could __Reno__ have been right the whole time?_

Having heard enough, Tseng gently pressed the button to end the call. In quiet contemplation, he folded his hands against hislap, a look of concentration apparent on his face. Elena grabbed her suit jacket, making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Turning the knob, the blonde tossed a look at the phone. "I'm going to talk to Aeris."

Tseng shook his head, his dark hair fanning out behind him. "No. We are not to say anything to her."

"What?" She gave her leader a disbelieving look. "How can I not? Rufus obviously has other intentions with Aeris and I can't let her get hurt over all this!"

"We are not to interfere in the President's business. We are here to do our jobs, what Rufus' intention is…that's not our problem." He pulled out a stack of papers from his desk and started to file through them. "Sit down, Elena, we have a lot of work to do."

"But…she's my friend…and she's also yours…"

"When we're here, we're Turks. The only friends we have are each other. To us, Aeris is to remain our prisoner." He gave her a cold look. "Don't try to sympathize with her, Elena, we have a job to do and we must do it, no matter how much we're morally against it. Morality has nothing to do with a Turk…that's the first lesson you'll learn at Shinra."

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Elena forced herself back to her desk, blindly reading through the endless sheets of paper. She had to keep reminding herself that this was all in a day's work. That she was a Turk, and a Turk never cries.


	21. Chapter 21

21-

"The President of Shinra has been murdered."

The news spread like wildfire throughout Midgar, people dubiously glued to their TV sets, watching the events transpire before their eyes. Over and over they showed the footage of the President stepping out of his hotel room, a few seconds later falling to the ground, clutching desperately at his neck. A swarm of Shinra soldiers were dispatched to hunt out the shooter, meanwhile an ambulance was rushed over to the scene, carrying away the wounded President. He had apparently died from massive blood loss; two large gunshot wounds had hit him in the trachea and had also nicked a main artery.

Most people were at a loss for words; this was all so sudden. The shooter was never found, the only evidence were two spent shells on the roof of a neighboring business two blocks down. Immediately the Aka-Maru were pointed as the killers, seeing as they were the ones making threats to murder the President, but they were nowhere to be found. A national manhunt was in the works, any information on the shooting was to be given a hefty reward.

Up in his office, Rufus turned off the radio, having just heard the news of his father's death; this is course meant the Shinra corporation was to be passed on to him. Leaving his endlessly ringing phone on voicemail, he strode out of the office, ignoring the sympathetic face of his secretary. At the end of the hallway, he pressed the button for the elevator, and was surprised to see Tseng in the car already.

"Sir." He gave Rufus a cursory nod, stepping aside to make room for the tall blonde.

Rufus nodded back, meaning to press the button for his floor, but was surprised to see it was already lighted. Giving the silent man a questioning look, Tseng just shrugged back. "I was coming up to talk to you…about the President."

"I see."

"President Shinra requested to be buried at the family plot. They plan to get the funeral procession ready in two days; we'll of course have to ask you to make the announcement once everything is settled. After that, we plan to do the inauguration next week, most likely at Junon...the branch office should be finished by then. Two birds with one stone." Tseng rattled everything off without a hint of emotion, as if they were just discussing matters of work, which in a way, they were. The elevator finally reached the designated floor, the doors opening to a dimly lit hallway. "Sir…"

Rufus turned his head, giving an inquiring look to Tseng. "Yes?"

The dark-haired man cleared his throat, not used to things of such personal matter. "I'm…sorry…about your loss…"

A tickle of a smile graced the lips of the blonde. "Don't be…I'm not. He wasn't exactly a well-liked man…most Shinras aren't." Flicking his bangs out of his eyes, Rufus turned and walked down the hallway to his room, leaving Tseng to venture back to the office alone.

* * *

A quiet knock pulled Rufus out of his reverie, causing him to shake his head to clear out his deep thoughts. He looked into the peephole to see Aeris standing in the hall, with a relieved sigh he threw open the door. 

She smiled back tentatively, wringing her hands in a nervous manner. "I just heard."

Not sure how to respond, he nodded his head, stepping aside so she could enter. Closing the door behind her, he admired her figure. She was wearing a crisp white sundress, her slight shoulders and delicate arms accentuated by the thin straps, her skin glowing with youthfulness. The dress hugged her in the right places, her slender waist and hips seeming to call to him. She had opted to throw her hair into a messy bun; a few fine strands had come loose, falling around her face and eyes. Her once-pallid face was now a rosy flush from the constant sunshine, leaving an ethereal radiance. But her usually vibrant eyes were now filled with worry and sympathy, searching his face, trying to seek out his feelings. Turning away abruptly, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out two tumblers.

"Are you thirsty?" He filled them with water, handing one to Aeris.

"Rufus…I'm sorry…" Before she could finish, he caught her lips up in a deep kiss, causing her to drop the cup on the counter.

Breaking away from her, he held her face close to his, their breaths shallow and hurried. "Lets not talk about it. Now that you're here, I don't care about anything else." He again kissed her, this time with more control, stroking the back of her neck, his other hand sliding down to her waist.

She let out a quiet moan, her body seeming to dissolve into the moment, as if she could fuse her body with his. Never had she been kissed so tenderly, so passionately. Pulling away from him, she hazily stared into his eyes, her lips red and full from the doings of his mouth. "Rufus…you can't keep doing this to me…"

He gave her a boyish grin, brushing aside the tendrils of hair that were resting against her forehead. "I can't help it." Placing a light kiss on her soft cheek, he let go of her, making his way to the large balcony.

Stretched out across the horizon lay the city that now belonged to him. A heavy sense of responsibility now rested on his shoulders, yet he also felt as if a huge road block had been moved away from his path. His father had been a constant thorn in his side, but now that he had passed on, Rufus could breathe a little bit easier. Aeris joined him on the veranda, staring out at Midgar.

"It's all yours now." She stated mindlessly. A slight breeze picked up, causing the hem of her dress to whip around her lean legs. "President Rufus." She smiled at the name. "It sorta rolls off the tongue, huh?"

He gave her a mock annoyed look, rolling his cold blue eyes. "I guess, although I don't care much for the title."

"You're not the least bit sad…" The question trailed off, letting the wind carry it away from them.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "Should I be? He was more of a business partner than my father. He was more my enemy than my friend. Of course I'm disappointed that he passed in such a brutal way, but I can't feel any sympathy for him. He was born a cold man and he died a cold man; there's not much compassion on the planet for such a person. I guessit's hard for youto understandthese sorts of feelings."

"I wish I could, but I can't be as distant about it as everyone else is being. He was still a human being…"

"…sometimes…" Rufus snorted to himself.

Grabbing his hands, she turned towards him. "Everyone deserves a fair chance, Rufus. No matter how cold or stoic they are on the outside…I think there's a little bit of good in everyone." She looked out over the Upper Plate. "Maybe I'm just being naïve, but I can't go through life thinking people are only one way…that what we see is what is offered. Just like you…"

Abruptly, Rufus turned away from her, resting his arms on the balcony. "Don't be so sure, Aeris."

"Rufus…I've seen the side of you that nobody thinks exists…that nobody's ever seen. I know you're a good man on the inside...that much I've seen with my own eyes."

Seemingly shaken out of his bad mood, the blonde gave her a thin smile, stroking the side of her face. "Aeris…sometimes your naivety is a good thing."

* * *

The funeral procession took place on the Upper Plate, spanning nearly the whole city. There wasn't much crying, but a lot of people hung their heads out of respect when the casket passed by. Rufus sat in an open-top convertible, his face a mask of stone, on occasion nodding to a prominent business partner or family friend. The Turks were made the pallbearers, carrying the coffin throughout Midgar. 

Beads of sweat could be seen on their brows, their navy suits stifling in the autumn heat. Gritting their teeth, they proceeded throughout the city, silently carrying the heavy casket on their shoulders.

"This wouldn't be so bad if the President wasn't such a fat ass." Reno grumbled under his breath. The statement elicited a hint of a smile from Rude, but Tseng threw him a stony glare.

They finally made it to the Shinra plot grounds where a fresh grave had been dug out for the late President. Gingerly, they laid the casket on the pulley, wiping the gleaming sweat from their foreheads. Close friends and family filed in, taking their seats silently, listening to the priest droning through the rest of his speech. Afterwards, slowly, one by one, they each tossed a little bit of dirt onto the coffin, saying their last goodbyes.

Aeris watched everything from her room at Shinra Headquarters, refusing Rufus' request for her to ride with him during the procession. She stated it was a family affair and she would have felt awkward being there. "I'll be here when everything's over," she had told him when he had begged her to come. Nodding, he had left her room, wearing a well-tailored black suit and a crisp black dress shirt. Although it was suppose to be a serious and sad event, she still couldn't stop herself from daydreaming at how striking he had looked before he left.

Her mind floated away, thinking about all the wonderful things Rufus made her feel whenever he was around. Never could she have imagined a man could make her experience such amazing emotions. Yet, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of the saying Rufus had repeated to her at the museum, "all good things come with a catch".

So what was Rufus' catch, and just how deep did it run?

* * *

Ahhh...four chapters in one day:) I had some downtime at work now that the busy months are over and decided to pull this story back out from the woodwork. Does anyone still read this? Where is everyone? Anyways, I'm hoping to do at least a chapter a week now, but don't cross your fingers. :P HIT ME BACK! R&R! 


	22. Chapter 22

22-

Elena eyed her dreary surroundings with tepid brown eyes; this place definitely lived up to its reputation as a "hole-in-the-wall". The murky air was filled with cigarette smoke and vulgar language, the drab gray concrete patched with white drywall. The linoleum floor was covered with ash and spilt alcohol, squeaking under the female Turk's polished shoes. A burly man with a once-white shirt placed three mugs on their crude table, clearing his throat in a way that made her cringe. As the two men she was with hastily grabbed for their glasses, Elena scrutinized the small particles floating in her drink, wondering when the last time the health inspector had stepped foot into the bar.

"Ah, don't be such a priss! It's protein, it'll be good for ya." As if to prove this point, Reno swallowed his drink in one gulp, smiling as he placed his mug back on the table. "See, I feel better already!"

Rude gave the girl an encouraging smirk, also taking a giant mouthful from his glass, loosening his tie after he had finished his first round. Elena breathed out a loud sigh, unwillingly taking the handle of her mug and bringing it to her lips. Holding her breath and taking long swallows, she followed suit and drained her drink, placing the empty glass on the table, hard. Her partners gave her approving looks, signaling to the bartender for another round of drinks.

The redheaded Turk leaned against the back of the booth, taking out a wrinkled pack of cigarettes from his jacket. Placing a slightly crooked one in his awaiting mouth, he sparked it with a match, taking in a slow long drag. "There's nothing like a cig and a cold beer after work." He looked appreciatively at the burning embers floating from the end, flicking them into a dirty ashtray. Rude nodded his approval, also lighting one up.

She watched as the two men seemed to be lost in the act of smoking, feeling slightly left out, not sure why she had agreed to come out with them. Reno had come by earlier on in the day to the office, mumbling an apology to her and had asked her to come have a drink after work. The second round of beers had carelessly been dropped off at their table, Reno and Rude seemingly pulled out of their trance, reaching happily for their mugs.

"So this is a rare occasion for you to come out with us, Elena. No plans tonight?" Reno grinned playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Elena fiddled with the rim of her glass. "You know I never have plans. And if I recall correctly, this is the first time you guys ever _asked_ me to come out with you."

"If I'd have known you were coming, I would have invited Tseng too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde narrowed her eyes.

Reno feigned a look of surprise. "Huh? I didn't mean anything by that. I merely meant that it would have been nice for all four of us to be here. You don't have to get so defensive…it makes it seem as if you're hiding something." He took another drag from his cigarette, giving her a smug look.

"Well, I'm _not_ hiding anything. As for you guys…" She let the words hang in the air, leaning her elbows on the uneven counter. "If you're not going to tell Tseng everything, you can at least let _me_ know what's happening with this whole Aka-maru mess."

Rude cleared his throat. "It's really personal, El." His voice was scratchy and thin from such infrequent use. "We don't want to get you involved."

"But we're a team…not matter how dangerous or impossible, we're supposed to stick together. I understand you guys have your own issues with Cabuto, but I want to help you guys out. I'm saying this as your partner, and as your friend." Elena leaned across the table, gingerly grabbing Rude's calloused hands. "I know they took your sister and I'm so sorry. You have every right to revenge her murder, but you guys can't do it alone. There's strength in numbers, and the more people you have on your side, the better the chances that you'll survive."

"Elena, we can't risk you getting hurt…"

Seeing that she was slowly chipping away their resolve, she leaned back against her seat. "Hey, I'm a Turk. It'll take a lot more than a few street thugs to take me out. Anyways, It's been pretty quiet around Midgar lately…it's about time we strapped up and wreak some havoc!"

* * *

Staring at this ceiling with blurry eyes, Reno tried to focus on the small pinpoints of light that were filtering in through the holes from his bedroom curtains. He exhaled out a lungful of air, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. Tossing a lean arm across his forehead, he was slightly relieved that they had Elena's help: like she said, there was strength in numbers. Plus, her intelligence during battle was a beneficial ability that would give them an extra push.

Unable to sleep, Reno rolled off his stiff mattress, slowly making his way over to the window. The city was dark…asleep…yet still held a sense of restlessness: night brought out the nocturnal "businessmen" on the Lower Plate. The jagged skyline tore across the backdrop of darkness, slivers of light glowing from the windows of people that were still awake. The Upper Plate was such a stark contrast to what was underneath: yet Midgar still held a corruptible vibe, regardless of where one lived. Nevertheless, Reno loved living here; this was where he grew up, where he learned the harsh realities of life. He would never have found his true calling had it not been for his early lessons of hardship and agony. He held a certain pride in Midgar, no matter how many people claimed it was a place infested with evil and temptations: this was still his city. Besides, not everything in the grubby metropolis was terrible, not everyone grew up to be corrupt and pessimistic, there were still those who believed in the bigger picture, in appreciating the little moments of life. Granted, he was never that type of person, having any inklings of hope crushed after his mother died, but he still envied those that could look at things in such a constructive manner.

Crossing his arms across his trim chest, Reno gazed absently at the full moon that was standing friendless in the dark sky…alone…deserted. The stars seemed to sense the moon's peculiarity, giving it a wide berth, not letting any of their light touch it. Reno understood the moon's isolation, understood what it felt like to be labeled as "different". All his life he had been seen as a deviant, a criminal; someone who took pleasure in ending another human being's life. He had given up trying to convince people otherwise, no one ever believed him anyways. So instead he lived up to his reputation, as false as it was, because sometimes it was easier to accept things than fight against them. However, on silent nights like these, it was hard for him to endure the constant horrific images of the things he had done. No one, no matter how hard-hearted he claimed he was, could simply brush away the appalling task of taking away someone's life. Sure, he justified it in his head, but after a while it was all just words of encouragement to get him through the day; one learned to just close their eyes and follow orders; thinking too much into it would only drive them crazy. Sometimes, he hated his job.

Feeling restless, Reno turned away from the window, looking abjectly at his chaotic room. Shinra housekeepers would clean it once a week, but it was to no avail: his living quarters would always be in a state of disarray, but he preferred it that way. Maneuvering his way around piles of dirty laundry and crumpled bed sheets, he sorted through his drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Throwing them on, he grabbed for his ever-present pack of cigarettes, stuffing them in his pocket. Snatching his keys from the kitchen table, he decided to take a little walk around the Shinra Square to clear his head.

The air was warm as he exited the revolving doors, instantly sticking a cigarette in his mouth. A thin trail of smoke followed him as he walked to one of the benches, lazily stretching himself out so he could lean his head back and look up at the sky. The weather was gentle; a mellow breeze languidly blew around him, causing the bushes to shiver slightly. Midgar seemed more at peace when everyone was asleep, as if it was catching its breath and preparing for the busy morning that awaited. He too, felt more at ease when the city fell silent, the hectic days just tended to annoy him. At night, he could simply be a regular guy, enjoying his time off from work, having a few beers, but when the sun rose and he put his uniform on, he was Reno the Turk, the Cold-Blooded-Killer. But lately, his nights had been plagued with worry about work, about how he was going to get to Cabuto without getting anyone killed in the process. The time to decide was drawing near; he could feel it like electricity prickling the back of his neck, yet he didn't know what the right plan of action was.

Meanwhile, up on the residential floors, Aeris peered out over the railing of her balcony, studying the few people that were still strolling about. Rufus was fast asleep in the adjoining bedroom, but she had found slumber hard to come by tonight. Her mind was filled with uncertainty, yet she couldn't pinpoint the source causing her to feel edgy. Rufus had done his best to cheer her up, at which she laughed along and smiled, however her heart still felt heavy. She was definitely falling for Rufus, that she was sure of, but something deep inside warned her: planted a small seed of doubt in her head. Still, his warm kisses and tender words made her smile to herself; he was having an affect on her. Sighing, she leaned her long arms against the banister, squinting when she caught sight of a lone figure sitting on a bench. She could barely make out the features from so high up, but she immediately recognized him as the redheaded Shinra. What he was doing out this late was unbeknown to her. A tiny puff of smoke rose up from his mouth, a dot of red glowing from in-between his fingers; a small breeze picked up, flailing his fiery hair around him, giving him a frenzied look. Yet his usually playful demeanor seemed to have melted away, a strained expression faintly tinted his face. Whatever he was thinking about surely wasn't pleasant. Tossing his stub of a cigarette, he got up from the bench, stretching out his limbs. Looking around one last time, he strided back into the building, his hands crammed into the pocket of his jeans. Aeris' eyes lingered where he was sitting, also deciding that she should turn in, pushing away whatever thoughts she had.


	23. Chapter 23

23-

Waves of people crowded the small town of Junon, bright-colored banners and balloons swaying above their heads, the center court an ocean of noise and vibrance. Observing all this from the giant Shinra helicopter, Aeris was amazed at the number of people that were awaiting them, it seemed anyone and everyone was packed into the small coastal town. As the chopper neared, she could hear the crowd below start to become excited, many of them pointing and waving, trying to catch a glimpse of their new president. Rufus watched stoically from his seat, a sullen mood had settled over him the past few days which Aeris attributed to his sudden promotion. They had talked little since the passing of his father, he having been occupied with the inauguration, coming to bed late at night completely exhausted. She felt stung at his inexplicable change in demeanor, but said nothing: there were enough things he had to deal with as it was. _He'll be back to his old self once he gets settled in._ She could deal with a few days of being snuffed.

The helicopter touched down on the landing pad, startling Aeris out of her thoughts. The pilot opened her door, extending his hand to her. She gave him a smile, holding down the white pillbox hat on her head and slowly exited. The whirling blades tossed up a storm of dust and leaves, the noise reverberating through her body. She patted at her white skirt suit, worried that the surrounding air would mar the impeccable material. Rufus followed after her, nodding to the pilot. He was dressed in a stark white suit similar to hers, his black shirt a striking yet bold contrast, his smooth throat peeking out from the top buttons which were undone. Motioning for her to follow him, they made their way through the commotion into the hangar. The hallway was dim, a few burned out bulbs flickered, struggling to maintain their light.

"Mr. President!" A squeaky dry voice came down from the other end. "What a pleasure to see you after such a long hiatus." A hunched figure shuffled towards them.

Aeris' body involuntarily shuddered. She reached for Rufus' hand which he didn't seem to notice.

"Hojo. Well, it's so nice to see you come out of that rathole you deem a laboratory to join the festivities." Rufus looked down his nose at the lean outline of the professor.

"Heh. I don't know if I could call this a celebration, but nonetheless I came to pay my respects, your father…" the scientist stopped abruptly, looking over the president's shoulder, blinking his eyes in disbelief. "Well, what have we here? Is this…" he snapped his head up to meet the eyes of Rufus, an accusatory tone starting to make its way across his face. "Ancient."

Rufus smirked. "Ah yes, I'd like you to meet Aeris, but I'm sure you're very familiar with her already."

"When did you find her? Why wasn't I informed immediately? What…what are you doing, Rufus? You know your father and I have been looking for her…"

"Hmm. Is that so? Well, seeing as how this was a venture my _father_ was interested in and as he is now gone, I believe this whole Ancient experiment is no longer a concern of Shinra." He brushed his fingers down the arm of his jacket, as if the conversation were boring him.

"What are you saying, Rufus?" Hojo hobbled closer to the young man, his spindly hands wringing themselves.

"I'm saying that I plan to drop the Cetra Research from Shinra funding. We have other more important matters to address than probing and prodding a young woman to find the key to this Promised Land."

Rage billowed like a fire in the professor's eyes. "No! You can't! You have no idea how much time and thought I've put into this! This research is vital for the company…"

"Vital for the company…or for you? I refuse to pay for your own personal quest to reach this land of Mako. You easily used my father's greed to manipulate him into believing your lies, but I assure you I'm nothing like my father. Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed past the seething scientist, pulling Aeris along after him.

"I see. I see what you're doing, Rufus. But you'll get sick of having her around, get sick of using her for your own selfish intentions. And when you do, I'll be there to collect her." He turned to Aeris. "I'd watch out, Ancient. He's almost through with you, and when he tosses you away, I'll be more than happy to take you in." A leery and almost insane look danced in his beady eyes, his hands going to his thin lips as he let out a cackle. "Then you'll be all mine!"

Aeris watched with perplexed green eyes as the figure of the Professor disappeared out the hangar. She turned to Rufus, confused by the hard look on his face. "Rufus…"

He turned away from her, pressing the button for the elevator. "I despise that man."

"What was he talking about?" She leaned in towards him, squeezing his arm. "What did he mean by…"

"He's never been in his right mind. Don't give a second thought to what he says." The doors opened with a sigh, Rufus leading Aeris into the tiny car.

Still she couldn't erase the professor's words from her mind, cutting into her thoughts like a knife. She firmly chewed on her lips, the bitter taste of blood tickling her mouth. What if Hojo was right? What if Rufus was using her for his own intentions? What if she was doomed to rot away in the labs after having tasted a small portion of happiness?

"Aeris…" Rufus turned her towards him, brushing away a tear; she hadn't even noticed she'd been crying. His features softened, a wavering smile passing over his lips as he pulled her close to him. "Don't doubt me, please." He ran a lean finger down her cheeks, placing a soft kiss above her brow; he stroked the back of her neck, giving her a reassuring smile. Yet something seemed to be empty…missing.

Letting out a sigh Aeris threw her arms around Rufus' shoulders, taking in a deep breath of his skin. She lightly kissed the tender spot between his neck and earlobe, letting her lips feel the strong pulse of his heart. He gently placed his arms around her waist, but it somehow felt wrong to her, felt bare. She tried to search his eyes for warmth, but everything seemed depleted, he seemed a completely different man than the one she admired. What had happened in the last few days for him to become this way?

Trying to erase these thoughts from her head, she plastered a smile on her face, forcing herself to forget her negative thoughts. She straightened out her fitted suit jacket, righting the pillbox hat that had become tilted during their embrace. "If you hate him so much, why don't you just get rid of him?" She shuddered when she recalled how pointed and malicious his glare had been.

Rufus gently ran a hand through his hair, wisps of bangs falling onto his forehead. "It's not that easy, Aeris. He's a brilliant man, albeit a little crazy, but you know that most men of genius are. He can do great things for this company; I just have to keep him in line, especially with all his Ancients and Promised Land mess. He's still of very good use to me."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a concrete hallway, bare bulbs strung along the ceiling. Squinting, she followed Rufus to the other end, scrunching her nose at the foul odors coming from some of the doorways. They made their way into a reception room; a few men in tuxedos were fluttering here and there, stacks of plates and glasses in their arms. A skinny man in a brown tweed suit turned towards them, giving Rufus a nod, waving a note card in his hand.

"Mr. Shinra. They're almost ready to begin the ceremony." He handed over the card to Rufus, nervously biting the nails on his free hand. "I've tweaked out the rest of your speech, which we should go over one more time, sir."

The new President nodded, solemnly glancing through the small stack of notes. He gave an apologetic look to Aeris, following his advisor into the adjoining conference room. Sighing, she glanced around the room, trying to idly pass the time.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

She couldn't help the small grin that crept up her face as she recognized that playful voice. Turning, she feigned a cross look, pointing at the bottle in his hand. "Drinking on the job, huh?"

Reno, was sitting at a corner table against the bay windows, smoking on a cigarette. He gave her a smirk, tapping ash into the mouth of a beer bottle. "It's supposed to be a party, right?" She was surprised to see that his suit wasn't in a state of disarray; it was clean and pressed, his tie done and his shirt tucked. He seemed to notice her observance, crossing his legs and brushing his pants off in a showy manner.

Rolling her eyes, Aeris walked over to him, secretly glad to find someone to pass the time with. "So you _do_ know how to keep yourself clean." Sitting down across the table from him, she motioned to a passing waiter for a glass of water.

The redhead observed her from the corner of his eyes, slowly finishing the rest of his cigarette. He had seen her enter the reception hall, arm in arm with Rufus, her trim figure clad in a mature-looking white suit. He couldn't help admire the hug of the fabric against her hips, her lean legs flowing out from her pencil skirt. Her hair had been done-up into a twist, most of it tucked under a small pillbox hat that seemed to give her an air of regality. A light web of fishnet hung from the brim, covering her left eye, a few wisps of her bangs hung around her face. She was wearing a small splatter of make-up; an unexplainable and unseen sort of glow seemed to surround her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a smirk steal across his mouth.

"Well, what's so funny?"

"You're looking quite the part of the President's wife." Surprisingly, instead of a snappy remark like Reno expected, Aeris blushed, timidly playing with the edge of the tablecloth. He dropped the filter of his cigarette into the beer bottle, giving the girl a quizzical look; an apprehension clouded her features. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Aeris tried to smile. "Huh? I guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Your man just got a promotion, if anything you should be happy." A slightly bitter tone entered his voice. "He can give you anything you want now." He loosened his tie, re-crossing his legs and leaning back against his chair.

A look of pure sorrow clouded her features for a moment before she pushed them away. Instead, she pushed a forced smile onto her lips, which looked very strained to Reno. "You're right. I should be happy." She stood up, crossing over to one of the bay windows, looking out over the vast ocean. "I have more than I could ever ask for."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?" He made his way next to her, following her gaze.

"What look?"

Reno chuckled. "You may be able to fool others, Aeris, but you seem to forget I make a living by reading and measuring people."

"There's just no fooling you, is there?" She smiled at him, a genuine smile, which caused Reno's breath to hitch. "But sometimes it's easier to smile and forget than to get caught up in regret. Sometimes it's easier to pretend you're satisfied."

"You're an enigma, Aeris. You really are."

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

Down on the square, the band had started to break into a lively waltz, signaling the start of the inauguration. Giving Aeris a crooked grin, Reno stretched stiffly, trying not to wrinkle his suit. "Well, that's my cue." He started to turn away and was surprised to feel her hand on his shoulder. She leaned in close to him, her hands slipping around his neck; his heart lurched furiously in his chest, each beat forcing a harsh breath out his throat.

"Your tie is undone." She popped the back of his collar up, straightening his black silk tie, gently evening out the ends.

Slowly, she looped the fat end around the thinner band, her hands surprisingly dexterous yet tender. Her fingers grazed under his chin as she pulled the tie through, a shiver shooting down his spine. He watched her concentrating on making his tie, the heavy fan of her lashes hooding her bottle green eyes, her lips slightly parted, a steady sweet breath emitting from her mouth. She smoothly slid the knot against his collarbone, smiling at her handiwork. "There."

Aeris started to fold his collar over his tie, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of his neck. She gazed up to give Reno a smart comment about his cleanliness but stopped when she saw the look on his face. The strong line of his jaw was relaxed; his usually sharp eyes now a subtle canvas of blue. She cocked her to the side, trying to read his unusually open face. "Who _are_ you, Reno?"

He seemed startled by her question, abruptly stepping away from her, seemingly embarrassed by his candidness. He mumbled a thanks, quickly leaving the reception hall, leaving a very confused Aeris to ponder what had upset him so suddenly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long hiatus! But don't worry, I have a few chapters written:) Hope you guys enjoy! R&R! 


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

A deafening roar greeted Rufus and Aeris as they stepped onto the giant wooden platform, waving as they sat in two seats behind the podium. A small sweaty man stepped up, raising his hands to quiet the tumultuous crowd. Eventually the noise died down, the burly man wiping away the perspiration on his brow with a white handkerchief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, although there is great grief at the passing of our great leader, Josef Shinra, we find much celebration and solace in his successor and heir, Rufus Shinra." Here another wave of cheers burst from the crowd, the man at the podium patiently waiting until it died down before continuing. "The Shinra name has contributed much to the Planet and its people, always trying to further its outreach to help as many as possible. They have given you jobs through the reactors, a power source through Mako and protection through SOLDIERs. Rufus Shinra will help us advance into the next generation of Shinra Incorporated by extending his hands out to other prospects and innovations to better the people of the Planet. It is now my pleasure to introduce the new President…RUFUS SHINRA!"

The lean blonde stood from his seat, pulling at the hem of his suit, and stepped up to the open podium, the crowd hushed by his presence. He looked out over the enormous crowd that had gathered to commemorate him, his face an unreadable mask of stone. Taking a deep breath, he placed both hands on the ledge of the stand, leaning forward. "Here we are in the age of Mako and machines where the reaches of advancement are endless yet very possible. My father," he paused, looking down at his hands for a moment, "ruled with money; always finding the most cost-efficient and resourceful way to go about everything. Some may say he was greedy, some may say he was an entrepreneur; nonetheless, he created something beneficial and necessary for the Planet. I…" a cold smile crept across his face "wish not to take the same steps as my father."

A confused buzz reverberated through the crowd, puzzled at what this could mean. Aeris looked over at the advisor who earlier had been going over the speech with Rufus, a startled expression on his face. For some reason, it seemed things were not going as planned. Nervously staring at the back of his head, his straw blonde hair blowing in the ocean's breeze, she slowly sensed a darkness about him, about the man she thought she knew. He seemed to take no notice of the sudden change in the crowd's demeanor, or did and chose to ignore it. Taking a step back he icily smirked at the people standing before him.

"There is no respect for a man who rules with money and bribery, hiding behind his wealth to protect himself. In this new era of Shinra, respect will be given through fear and power, a true force to be reckoned with." He motioned to the armed guards that were standing watch at the edge of the crowd, their weapons now drawn, advancing slowly towards them. A panicked murmur tore through the people, not sure how things had taken such a bad turn.

Aeris watched all this with shock, quickly standing up, and placing a firm hand on the now ranting blonde. "Rufus! What's going on? What are you doing?"

He whirled around, an almost insane blaze in his blue eyes. "Leave me alone, Aeris. This is **my** moment." He forcefully pushed her away, causing her to lose her balance, falling onto the hard wood platform.

She clutched at the lapels of her jacket, looking at Rufus with a look of complete astonishment, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Blindly she searched the faces of the others sitting behind the new President, an equal look of surprise in their eyes. She desperately looked to Elena, who was standing at the far corner of the stage with the other Turks, but she only gave her a stony expression, shaking her head at the brunette on the floor. Aeris knew that she could not receive any help from her friend at the moment—she was in uniform, she was performing her duties to Shinra regardless of how immoral it was.

Lifting herself up from the floor, she threw her hands over her face, running off the platform and into the crowd. She slipped through the grasp of two armed guards, shaking their rough hands off her arms. She ran through the streets of Junon, not sure where she was heading, but wanting to get as far from the commotion as possible. A deep well of sorrow filled her lungs as she remembered how vicious his gaze had been, how truly cold his words were. She had truly believed she had found consolation and protection in the arms of Rufus Shinra, but here she was, once again, running.

Abruptly, not watching where she was going, she smacked into someone, her arms flailing as she started to fall to the ground. She let out a small cry of surprise, closing her eyes shut as she waited for the hard smack of the concrete sidewalk. Instead, a firm hand grabbed her arm, swinging her back on her feet.

"You should watch where you're runnin' there, missy." A cross-looking man let go of her sore arm.

"I'm…so sorry."

A glimmer of recognition danced in his eyes. "Well, if it isn't the President's girlfriend." He gave her a smirk, a crack on his lip starting to bleed. He sidled towards her, his coarse fingers opening and closing against his sides. "It just happens to be a coincidence…"

Slowly Aeris started backing away from him, darting her eyes around the empty street. "Um, a coincidence?"

"Yea, I was just lookin' fer ya." He dashed forward, hands outstretched, grabbing for her.

Letting out a startled scream, Aeris managed to dance out of his grip, turning and running down a dark alley. Her lungs ached as she pushed herself down the dank passageway, concentrating on the square of light at the other end. Suddenly her foot caught in a small divot, her heel getting caught, twisting her ankle painfully. Hands outstretched, she fell onto the ground hard, her palms burning from the gravel that pushed into her skin. She tried to get up but stopped when she felt a shooting sting up her left leg. Groaning, she sat up, looking in fear as her brawny pursuer advanced.

He laughed heartily when he saw her sprawled on the floor, her white suit now patched with dirt and water stains. "Well, you didn't get too far now, did ya?" He was still chuckling to himself as he gruffly pulled her to her feet, ignoring her groan of pain as he led her down the alleyway.

"Good, good. You got her."

Aeris stiffened at the sound of the Professor's voice, a stifling panic gripping her legs. Her captor forcefully pushed her forward, grunting for her to hurry along. Large tears started to roll down her grimy face, her lips parted in disgust and horror. She shook her head from side to side, sending her pillbox hat flying to the floor, her hair starting to come loose.

Hojo smiled malevolently when she emerged from the alley, his wrinkled white lab coat hanging off his narrow shoulders, a bitter smell coming from his body. "Well, looks as though Rufus is done amusing himself with his little plaything and has carelessly tossed you aside. Just as well that it be now, I have everything set up so that we may begin immediately." A greedy look clouded his face as she neared him; he reached out to grab her arm when the man holding her pulled her away.

"Hey, you promised me a thousand gil if I caught her. Pay up first."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" He reached into the lab coat taking out a small gun, pointing it at the man's head. "I usually remember to justly reward those who take the time to assist me." He pulled the trigger, sending the gruff man sprawling back into the alleyway, a strangled choke coming from him before hitting the ground. Aeris screamed in terror as she watched the dying man writhing on the floor, a bloodied hand covering his face. The Professor watched raptly, a maniacal grin on his face—he seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. Finally, with a final lurch, the man stopped moaning, his body going slack like a rag doll. Hojo brusquely grabbed her by the arm, dragging her down the abandoned street.

"You didn't have to kill him." Her voice sounded empty and weak, a whisper of the woman she was.

"Ah, but it's such a sight to behold! When you watch one die, you can almost see their life force draining out of their body. I've tried to measure the soul leaving the body a million times, but it always eludes me."

"Is everything an experiment to you?"

"Of course! Life is one big experiment, my dear. It should only make sense that I would want to understand it." He shook his head as if the answer should have been evident. "And your experiment interests me the most." He leered at her, an eager twinkle in the eyes.

Holding back a wave of tears, Aeris staggered behind the Professor, trying to measure where things went wrong. Rufus had seemed so wonderful, so much of a caring and benevolent man. Yet the vicious side of him had been evident today; his sheer determination in bringing the Planet to his feet with raw power and fear. This wasn't the Rufus that she knew. So who was he really? Was all of this just an act? Did he truly care about her like he said or was she just caught in by her naivety? If everything he said was a lie then she would rather perish at the hands of the Professor than torture herself with the thought of his deception.

"Hold it right there."

Aeris looked up to see a tough-looking blonde standing before them, his sinewy figure clad in a beautiful black suit. His eyes were a deep storm gray, his mouth down turned in a scowl. "Professor Hojo, I presume?"

The scientist knit his eyebrows in mistrust and frustration. "Yes. And who might you be?"

"Rocco Cabuto. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"No, I haven't. And I don't have time for this; I have other matters to attend to." He pulled Aeris after him, his teeth gnashed in an animalistic grimace.

Abruptly, the man reached out and pulled Aeris from the Professor's grip, causing an aggravated growl to erupt from Hojo's lips. "What is the meaning of this? Hand her over, I have no time to mess with a street thug like you." He pulled the small caliber gun from inside his jacket as he did earlier, clicking off the safety and pointing it at the blonde. "I have no reservations in killing you, I assure you of that."

Cabuto shook his head in disappointment which only furthered the Professor's anger. "Be on your way, Hojo. You have nothing to do with this."

"First hand me the girl."

"I'm afraid that's not an option now. You see, she now belongs to me and the Aka-Maru."

Hojo's eyes lit up in recognition. "So you're the leader of the Blood Circle. I should have guessed as much, seeing that you've been burrowing under the skin of Shinra for the past couple months, I'm not too shocked to see you here."

"Yes, I've come to congratulate the new President." He smirked. "I've heard he's quite a trouble maker."

"Well we can thank you for doing away with his father."

The blonde threw back his head and laughed. "For such a smart man you have everything all wrong."

Hojo furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"The Blood Circle didn't kill the late Mr. Shinra…his own son did."

The gun wavered in the Professor's hands. "What…what do you…"

"We had no thoughts of coming after Josef Shinra, but we received a call from Rufus that he wanted us to do away with the fat bastard. How could we say no?" Cabuto chuckled to himself. "As for you, Rufus also put in a special request." He motioned to two men who had been hiding in one of the buildings, grabbing the Professor's arms, knocking the gun out of his hand. "Take him away, boys."

They dragged him into the same building they had come out from, the Professor struggling weakly in their grasp. Aeris, looked up at the wiry figure of Rocco Cabuto, at once glad and scared. He met her gaze, a devilish grin plastered on his face which sent a shiver through her small frame. "Where are you taking him?"

"Getting a taste of his own medicine." He turned away from the main road, pulling her along into a side street. A black sedan with tinted windows awaited them, a boy no older than seventeen sitting behind the wheel. He ushered her into the smooth leather seats, following after her. Motioning to the driver, they started off, weaving through the streets of Junon.

"Where are you taking me?"

Cabuto smiled at her, a row of perfect white teeth glimmered from behind his lips. "Back to headquarters. It's time you met the whole crew."


	25. Chapter 25

25-

"Twenty injured and three casualties all on the civilian side. As for our men, we had only two minor injuries but they are back on duty as of today." Tseng ticked off the report with a clipped tone, his voice vacant of any emotions. "As for the status of Aeris…"

The new president waved the rest of Tseng's sentence away, cutting him off. "That is of no concern. Our men are in good order thus far?"

The raven-haired Turk seemed slightly taken aback by Rufus' comment, but managed to hide it well. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good." The cold-eyed blonde shifted through a small pile of papers in a manila folder, nodding occasionally, giving a grunt of approval. "Well then, I'd say this was a success." An indifferent smirk crept across his lips. "You men did a wonderful job subduing the crowd, I commend you for that."

The blue-suited team bowed their head, Tseng uttering his thanks. "It was our duty to protect you, Mr. President."

"As for the press coverage in Junon? How did that fare?" Rufus leaned forward eagerly, a hungry look in his eyes.

"It's still all over the front pages. They're deeming you a tyrant, sir."

At this Rufus threw back his head and laughed. "A tyrant, you say? Wonderful. I'll ask for a status report in a week or so, I want to know how things are going not only in Junon but in Midgar as well."

The leader of the Turks bowed his head. "Yes, sir. As for Aeris?"

A small frown formed on Rufus' mouth. "As I've said before, she is of no concern to Shinra at this time. I wish…no, I order that you do not become involved in that affair," he gave a pointed look to Tseng and Reno, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied in unison.

"Well, then that is all." He turned back to his paperwork, ending their meeting.

They Turks all filed out of Rufus' lavish office, making their way down the vast corridor to the elevators. Tseng's features were hard to read, but he seemed displeased by the outcome of the conference. Still, none of them said anything, contenting themselves on their comfortable silence.

Reno expected as much from their new president; he had suspected all along of Rufus' intentions with Aeris. He had ultimately used her as barter to the Aka-Maru, ensuring the murder of the late President Shinra and of Professor Hojo. While the SOLDIERs were out looking for Aeris' whereabouts, they had run across the scientist in an abandoned building, strapped to a metal table, various medical instruments strewn about him. He had been brutally murdered, medics assessing that he had ultimately died from blood loss, the deep lacerations all across his body proof of this. Even worse, various animal parts were sloppily sown onto some of his sawed-off limbs, large blue veins stringing their way along his skin.

No one knew where Aeris had been taken, but Reno had a good inkling as to where Cabuto was hiding her. Still, they were given strict orders not to become involved in the matter, and they had to follow orders regardless of their disagreement with them. Still, Reno could not forget the hurt look on Aeris' face when Rufus had pushed her away from him, of how ultimately crushed she had seemed. It had taken all his will not to chase after her, although he wasn't sure what he would have done once he caught up with her. This had been particularly hard on Elena, she was thin from lack of food and sleep, dark bruises under her now-sallow brown eyes.

"I can't just stand by." Reno clenched his fists. "I can't let her fend for herself. This is Cabuto we're talking about, there's no saying what he could do to her."

"We are to follow orders." Tseng gave the red-head a stern look. "We are not to break those orders."

"I know, but…" Reno let the words trail, knowing there was no use; to the Turks, Shinra's commands were the final law, set in stone.

"Reno, you can't let your emotions get involved, especially not at work." The dark-haired man put a reassuring hand on Reno's shoulder.

Startled by their leader's comment, Reno shook off the other man's hand, internally glowering. "My emotions are not involved in this case. I am not taking this personally." Still, the words seemed empty to him. When did this happen? When did she become more than just a slum girl to him? When did he start caring about her in a more than professional way? And more importantly, why? These thoughts raged in his mind as the others looked on in concern. Turning his head away, Reno ground his teeth together, trying to concentrate on not letting his feeling take control of him.

Elena stepped next to him. "Reno…"

"And what if I do?" Reno's gaze challenged his partners. "What if I go out to look for her?"

Tseng sighed, a heavy sound in the small elevator. "When you wear that suit, Reno, you are obliged to do as Shinra says. Once you overstep your boundaries, we have to terminate you."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing an empty hallway to their office. Stepping out, Reno stripped himself of his beloved navy jacket, throwing it on the ground. "Then I guess I have no choice."

The others looked on in shock, not sure what to do to calm their fiery teammate. Rude finally pushed past the other two, his mouth a thin line against his broad face. "Reno, ya gotta think straight here. You can't give up your job just to go chasing after this girl. The Turks…this is your life."

Reno hung his head. "I'm tired of all this; of not thinking for myself. I've given Shinra all I can, but this is where I have to draw the line. I'm sorry guys."

Sighing, Tseng shook his head, picking up Reno's wrinkled suit jacket. "Well, I see we can't convince you otherwise. I'll expect this as your resignation from the Turks." He wrapped the navy material across his arm, smoothing it down. "They'll come looking for you, once they find out what you're after."

Opening the door to the staircase, Reno nodded. "I know, but I'm willing to take the risk."

Tseng gave his now ex-student a glimmer of a smile. "We'll give you a head start."

* * *

"Well, she's a pretty one, isn't she?" A gruff man grabbed Aeris under the chin and turned her head from side to side. "A little on the thin side, but we can fix that." He pinched her waist, emitting a small scream from Aeris. The man laughed, giving her a distorted smile. "Hurt, did it?"

"That's enough, Tien." Cabuto emerged from the doorway. "I would like to talk to her alone, please."

The husky man named Tien nodded, giving Aeris one last sneer before exiting the room. Sighing in relief, Aeris primly sat herself on a hard wooden chair, waiting for Cabuto to speak. She had been locked away in a small room for the past three days, aimlessly passing the time by thinking of Rufus. A dull ache proceeded to eat away in her chest; an unnamable sort of hurt burning her body. The men of Aka-Maru were crass and dirty, leering at her every chance they got. It was a shock to see a man such as Cabuto in their presence but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did his followers. He was a tall angular man with deep gray eyes the shade of gravel, his sharp nose remnant of a hawk's beak. He wore impeccable suits made from a tailor in Kalm, his shoes always free of dirt and grime. His hair was always neatly combed, so fine and thin that if one looked hard enough they could see the pink skin of his scalp. He could not have been more than thirty, small lines surrounding his big eyes and mouth. He sat across from her in another chair, languidly crossing his legs. "Are you faring well?" He asked this in a manner as if he were talking about the weather.

"Yes." Aeris lowered her eyes, not wanting to make contact with Cabuto.

"That's a surprise. I would think a girl who has just been traded to a gang lord by the man she loves…well, I would expect you to be at least a little perturbed." He cocked his head to the side an almost playful look on his face.

He had stung her, although she tried not to show it. "I guess things could be worse." She looked at her dreary surroundings, wondering if that was true.

Cabuto chuckled. "How so, may I ask?"

"I could be with the Professor." Aeris couldn't help but shudder.

"Ah, yes, our dear friend, Hojo." Cabuto rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't worry about him, he's been taken care of." He rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward. "And aren't we so lucky to have someone as charming as you in our company."

"What do you want from me?"

The blonde leaned back, tapping his fingers against each other. "I haven't quite decided yet, but I feel you would make a very entertaining spectacle to my men."

Aeris was unsure what he meant by this, but didn't like the sound of it. "Spectacle?"

"How are your fighting skills?"

"Fighting skills?" Aeris definitely did not like where this was headed. "I've never had any reason to use violent force…"

"Hnn, that's a pity. It'll make things so much harder for you, but you never know, people have known to surprise in the past." With this, Cabuto stood, throwing a malicious grin at the small brunette. "I have a good feeling about you, Aeris."


	26. Chapter 26

26-

The landscape below him glimmered as if feeling the sheer magnificence of their new leader. It was still early into the evening, a few cars streamed across the highways, leaving streaks of lights in their wake. The air was chilly, forming goose bumps on Rufus' long arms. He stood on his balcony, overlooking Midgar, taking in the view of his newly inherited kingdom. Everything had gone smoothly, falling into place as he hoped it would have, although he couldn't say he was completely contented. He knew what he did to Aeris was horribly wrong; he had never meant for things to turn out as they did. Despite his initial plan, the more he saw of her, the more he developed actual feelings for her, but it was a price he had to pay to obtain total control. On nights like this, he wished he had her by his side, admiring the landscape and each other's company. She had been a breath of fresh air; a surprisingly interesting and complex girl whom he had developed strong feelings for. Still, nothing could be done about it now. She had been traded to the Blood Circle as barter for the death of his two adversaries, his father and Professor Hojo. With them out of the way, he could begin implanting his goals and objectives into the staff of Shinra, manipulating and controlling them in exactly the way he needed to.

Rufus turned his pale blue eyes up at the night's sky, wondering if Aeris was doing well. He knew the Aka-Maru were vicious and heartless, but he felt that Cabuto would not be the type to misuse one such as Aeris. Besides, he had to let go of that aspect of his life now. He had gotten what he wanted and could move on: many women would be throwing themselves at him now. Still, he knew in his heart that Aeris had affected him more than he was willing to admit.

Turning away from Midgar's skyline, Rufus eyed his bed, a slight twinge pulsing in his chest…everything seemed so empty. For some reason he wasn't completely satisfied, a thought he couldn't place seemed to run through his head over and over, giving him no real rest.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." He sighed heavily, throwing back the covers and drowned himself in their embrace.

* * *

"You know you can't do this alone, Reno." Elena crossed her arms giving a pleading look. "This is Cabuto we're talking about here, not some low-life street thugs." 

Reno seemed to ignore her comment, rifling through his closet, creating an even bigger mess of his room. Rude had stopped in about an hour ago, trying to convince him to calm down and think before doing something irrational, but Reno just brushed aside his advice.

"I know I can't do this alone, Elena, but I have to at least try. If Rufus won't go looking for her, then I will. She deserves at least that much." Reno found what he was searching for, a M1911 Colt and two revolvers.

The blonde's eyes widened when she saw them. "Where did you get those double-action revolvers? They're nearly impossible to find." Reno ignored her question; instead he pulled out a box of ammunition, loading the guns. He then loaded two more clips, pocketing the rest.

Elena blocked the entryway of his bedroom, preventing him from brushing past her. "Listen Reno, I can't, in my right mind, let you go out there and get yourself killed, so…" She pulled out her own gun, a 9mm ruger, and popped out the magazine, "you'll need to give me some ammunition."

Her partner's face broke out in a grin. "Let me go check, I think I may have some under the bed."

* * *

The small man-made stadium was roaring with screaming men, half-out their minds with excitement and adrenaline. Aeris couldn't help trembling as she stood behind the wire doors of the cage. Everyone surrounding her was chanting for the fight to start, a delay being made from the previous fight before; two men were cleaning out the "Circle", sweeping out any blood or debris left behind. Aeris grimaced at the stains on the floor, not being able to erase the grizzly battle she had witnessed a few minutes ago. It seemed as if they were animals and not men, fighting with such ferocity and rage that she could not believe such attributes actually existed in human beings. It had ended with one man collapsing after a fatal blow to the head, slumping over as if he were nothing but an empty shell, which in a way he was. 

Finally, the men inside the Circle were finished cleaning, scurrying out, a smirk on their strained faces. The man holding onto Aeris' arm loosened his grip, pulling out a small key and undoing her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists tenderly, bright red marks and deep blue bruises surrounding them, garishly discoloring her skin. Tossing a look back at her captor, she frowned at the malicious smile he gave her, as if her disposition amused him.

"You better get in there, missy. These people came here to see a chick fight." He chuckled at the scowl she gave him, pulling the latch off the wire door and forcefully shoving her into the Circle.

The crowd howled in anticipation, pressing their faces against the cage, causing Aeris to feel disoriented. They screamed for blood and death, for two people to tear each other to shreds until there was nothing left. The room swam in a blur of shouting faces and obscene screeches, blending into a mess of filth, greed and violence. An even louder roar erupted as the opposite cage door opened, a young girl no more than twenty stepped into the Circle. She eyed Aeris thoughtfully, a slight sneer crossing her lips as she studied her small frame and confused expression. Soon the cage doors closed and locked behind them, leaving Aeris in the ring with her lanky yet solid opponent. The other girl slowly advanced on Aeris, causing her to step back, soon the cage was pressing against her back. Suddenly, her opponent sprung, lunging forward to grab at the tiny brunette. Aeris screamed in shock, swiftly moving out of the way, the other girl's hands swiping through the air.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you! Please!" Aeris pleaded with her challenger, trying to scurry out of her grasp. "I don't want to fight you!"

The girl grunted in frustration, managing to land a firm punch to Aeris' left arm. "Get over here, you bitch!"

Aeris grabbed her tingling arm, rubbing at it with her free hand. "You have to understand, I have no desire to fight you!" She tripped over her feet, landing on her back. The other girl took the opportunity, lunging forward and pinning Aeris to the ground. She started to slap her around in an almost playful manner, but soon rolled her hands into fists and began to launch hard punches to Aeris' face and torso.

Screaming in pain and shock, Aeris managed to lift her hips, tilting the other girl forward, managing to shove her to the floor. Her face burned from the solid punches that landed near her eyes and cheeks, blood filling her mouth. She looked at her challenger in fear and disbelief, wondering what was driving this woman to attack someone she didn't even know. What was she going to do? Her skills in fighting were very limited and amateur at best, how could she defend herself from this crazed girl?

The other woman stood up, giving Aeris a spiteful glower. "So you want to play it that way, huh?" She let out a guttural scream, the veins in her neck seeming to pop. She ran toward Aeris, both her hand interlocked and above her head, meaning to club the brunette across the face. Once again, she managed to dance out of danger, but her body was starting to grow tired, her face a wave of agony. She had to find a way to subdue her opponent or else she would die in the Circle. Ducking away from a left jab, Aeris pushed an elbow into the other girl's stomach, receiving a surprised grunt. This only seemed to anger her more than hurt her, the challenger's eyes were a torrent of hate and fury.

"You'll regret that you bitch! I'll tear you apart, limb by limb and feed it to the crowd!" She grabbed a handful of Aeris' hair, yanking her to the ground. The flower girl clutched desperately at her scalp, thousands of hot pinpricks flashing across her head. Her world turned red as she received a thick knee to her chin, the world nearly flashing out for a moment. The other girl was throwing a wave of punches and kicks, hurling Aeris' body in every direction.

_I can't die here, not like this. Not in this place. This can't be where my life ends!_ Aeris weakly grabbed onto the other girl's shirt, not sure if she would be able to fight back, or if it would have any affects. She pulled her opponent close to her, close enough to smell the sweat on her skin, receiving a startled look from her attacker. Aeris closed her eyes, nearly on the verge of fainting, concentrating hard, not sure what she was expecting. The crowd grew silent, a sudden feeling like electricity pricking the back of their necks. The other girl seemed to sense it too, growing nervous and trying to squirm out of Aeris' grip.

Inside of her, Aeris felt as if something were welling, like a flood behind a dam, ready to be released. She wasn't sure what this was or how she was to use it, but she concentrated on harvesting that energy, mentally rolling it into a ball, helping it grow.

"What are you doing? What are you up to you crazy bitch?" Her opponent dug her nails into Aeris arms, trying to pry her hands off her, not liking the silence of the crowd or the static in the air.

When Aeris opened her eyes, they seemed as if they were on fire, flickers of gold nearly glowing out her irises. An almost electric pulse coursed through the other girl's body, throwing her out of the brunette's grasp and onto the floor of the Circle. She twitched briefly before growing quiet, the crowd gasped in bewilderment, not sure of what had just happened.

Did she kill her? Aeris hoped not, but she didn't know how to control whatever had been swelling inside her. But she did it: she defended herself and managed to save her own life and hopefully the life of her opponent. In the background, she could hear the murmur of the onlookers, but she could barely make them out. Her whole body seemed to ache, as if drained of all energy, barely being able to hold her up. Everything started to spin around her, and she started to tip forward, her legs no longer able to support her. The last thing she saw was Cabuto opening the cage doors, a curious and fascinated look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm horrible with fight scenes, huh/ Sorry the chapters have been slow but I assure you I will finish this! Is it me or does itseemed like down a lot? Maybe just cause I don't have a wider fanbase since I don't update as often as I did over the summer.(Anyways, give me some feedback and let me know what you think thus far. I've kindarushed through the last two chapters so forgiveness please if you catch any mistakes! Love you all! Thanks for the reviews thus far!

I've finally started on the other fic, which I'm not sure which pairing I'm looking for at the time, but it'll loosely be titled "Life of a Geisha" although that may change once I've written a few more chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

-27-

Colors splashed together and swirled in front of her eyes like a giant kaleidoscope, shifting and turning, causing her to become disoriented. It seemed as if this had been going on for hours on end, altered shapes and blotches of paint endlessly streaming around her. She wasn't sure where this was or why she was here, but all she could think of was getting out. She placed her hands in front of her, afraid of bumping into the shifting walls, slowly walking through, not sure where she was headed. Soon, the dizzying swirl of her surroundings stopped, fading as if being absorbed into emptiness like a sponge.

The darkness that pervaded was even worse than the scattered colors from before, almost taking on a physical form. A panic gripped her in a way that she had never felt before, as if this was the very grave she was to be put in. She ran blindly through the black landscape, her arms flailing helplessly in front of her, not sure if she were really moving at all. Tears started to form in her eyes, although she couldn't tell for sure if she even had a physical body at this point. _My soul is dying_. That thought ran through her head, and she clutched desperately at her chest, as if her essence were slipping from her that very moment. _Help me. Someone please help me._ But who was there? Who would look after her now that Rufus had turned his back on her? It was better to die. It was better to run away from this world and merge her energy with the Lifestream. There was nothing else for her on the Planet, no one to reach out to.

"Stop." The voice startled her, causing her to come to a jerky halt, looking around in confusion.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Desperation creeped into her voice, like an animal crawling into a hole.

No one replied, making her wonder if she had heard the voice at all. She strained her ears, trying to make out any movement, any noise to let her know she wasn't alone in the darkness. To the right of her, she heard very faint footsteps coming towards her.

"Hello?" She turned her head towards that direction, squinting through the black air, seeing if she could make out a figure. "Is someone there?"

"Aeris." A male voice, barely audible.

"Yes? Who's there?"

"Aeris. Are you ok?"

"No, please, help me." She started to cry uncontrollably, sobbing her words, unable to speak further.

"Aeris? Can you hear me?"

Her world started shaking, as if the darkness could sense her turmoil, roiling with her pleas and howls. She screamed, tumbling through the endlessness, trying to find an anchor to stabilize her sinking surroundings. She snapped open her eyes and was surprised to see blinding whiteness, but not being able to make out anything.

"You're awake." It was the same voice she had heard in the pitch black.

Aeris tried to focus her bleary eyes, wanting to know more than anything who her mystery man had been.

"You should lay back down. It's not good to be moving around so much after taking a beating like that." Cabuto's slim face came into view, a deep pit of disappointment settling into her stomach. He gave her a crooked smile, his hands resting on his lap. "I must say I was quite pleased with the little spectacle you put on down there." She continued to stare at him, not completely sure what he was referring to. Cabuto let out a dry laugh. "Ah, so you don't remember? I guess I should have expected it, especially since you're not exactly a trained fighter."

"Is she…dead?"

"Maryn? No, she was just knocked out for a few hours, but she's back on her feet. You sure gave her a shock." He let out another scorched laugh, swiping his baby-fine hair from his forehead. "Frankly, you surprised all of us."

Aeris didn't respond, instead fidgeting with the thin wool blanket draped over her legs. What _had_ happened in the Circle? Where had all that come from? She knew the Cetra were healers, but never fighters; where had that welling energy been hiding in her?

Cabuto leaned forward, his face hanging over hers. "Where did you get that sort of power from? Especially since it was harvested from your body and not from materia. Who _are_ you?"

"I surprised myself too." She gave him a tentative smile. "But I don't know where that came from."

"You can't be human. There's no way." He studied her delicate features and large green eyes. "What bloodline are you from?"

The brunette shot a perplexed look, like an animal caught in headlights. "I don't know what you mean." She had a feeling she should keep her ancestry a secret from this man at all costs.

"Obviously you were of some interest to Hojo." Cabuto slit his eyes. "There's something about you, Aeris, that makes you different from the rest. My curiosity has been whetted and I plan to find out what's really behind those emerald eyes." He gave her a malicious grin. "As for the fight…everyone can't stop talking about it. They haven't been so entertained since the olden days of our Blood Circle fights. The crowd is crying out for another one, they want to see you in action."

"I can't." She held a thin hand to her cheek, feelingthe hard lump forming beneath the skin. "I'm not a fighter. I'll get killed in there."

"Oh, that's not what I saw yesterday. If anything, I'd say you've had a warrior in you all along, you just didn't know it." Cabuto stood from his chair, giving her a hard look. "Things don't come free in this life, and things don't come free here, especially not here. If you want to live, you'll have to fight for it."

* * *

"Go." Reno waved to the other two, signaling them to cross the room. They had snuck into the Shinra basement, and were now making their way down the abandoned tracks towards the inner depths of the tunnels. Rude has insisted, just as Elena had, that Reno could not do this alone and that he needed all the help he could get. Relieved and also glad that his friends were so willing to help him, even if it meant putting their jobs and lives on the line, Reno had a deep sense of gratitude towards them.

They crossed a twisted set of tracks, making sure not to make any noise, looking for any foot traps set out by the Aka-maru. Although very few knew the whereabouts of their underground location, they were highly sought after criminals and one could never be too sure. Silently, they made their way down the cool tunnel, shifting their eyes, straining their ears for any sounds. They stopped at a large groove in the cement walls, resting their backs against it, swiping the sweat from their brows.

"It's close." Reno pulled out his gun, releasing the safety. "We have to be alert from here on out, there's guards all over the place." The other two nodded, also taking out their weapons.

They crouched under the shadows of the subway, their feet making barely audible sounds against the concrete floor. They walked this way for another mile or two, their bodies tense, ready for any sudden attacks. As they inched forward, they could hear the muffled sounds of two men talking and Reno tossed them a meaningful look. Rude strode to the other side of the wall, screwing the silencer on his gun, peeking around the corner.

Two surly men were standing around one of the sewer grates, smoking and having a light-hearted conversation. Reno could overhear their crude laughter, the hair on his neck prickling in anticipation. He had missed these moments, the feeling of eagerness, and the smooth texture of the gun in his hand. One of the men bent down to light another cigarette, giving them an opportunity. Rude swung out from around the corner, aiming his gun at the man's head and let out a single muted shot. The other two heard a startled scream and a heavy thump as the man slumped to the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck? Who the hell are you?" The man's partner looked at Rude in shock, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Reno stepped from behind Rude, aiming his gun at the other man. "Don't think you're in a position to be asking the questions."

The man slowly raised his hands giving them a spiteful glare. "You're Turks. What'cha doing here?"

Rude lowered his gun, squeezing the trigger and hitting him in the leg. The man let out a howl of pain, falling to the floor, clutching at his thigh. Reno sidled up to him, bringing his foot up and placing it firmly against the man's chest. "Like I said, you're in no position to be asking the questions." He leaned against him, grinding his shoe into his torso, grinning at the grimace the man gave. "Now, asshole, you're going to be answering a few of my questions." The man spat at Reno, blood and saliva landing on his pant leg. "Bad idea, fucker." Reno brought his foot across the other man's jaw, pleased at the loud crack it made on contact. The man screamed in pain again, Reno stifling it by placing the sole of his shoe against his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, I'm getting sick of you screaming like a littlebitch."

"What do you want?" Tears stung at the eyes of the man on the floor. "What does Shinra have to do with us?"

"Well, it seems you've taken personal property from Shinra, and we're here to take it back."

"We didn't take anything from you guys!"

"Hm, as I see it, you took one of our prisoners, a girl by the name of Aeris Gainsborough, ring a bell?" He dug the toe of his shoes into the man's neck. "Where is she?"

"I…I don't know anyone named Aeris!" The man clutched at Reno's foot, struggling to breath.

"I didn't ask if you knew her…I asked where she was."

"I…I don't know!"

Reno sighed as a mother sighs at a child who just doesn't listen. "Wrong answer, buddy." He motioned to Rude, who took up his gun and aimed it at the man's other leg.

"Stop! Stop! No! She's in Cabuto's care, that's all I know! Please! I don't know anything else about it!" His eyes bulged in their sockets, almost popping right out onto Reno's shoe.

"I see." The red-headed Turk lifted his foot, looking at it in disgust. "Well, I guess that'll have to do then." He lifted the gun in his hand, pointing it at the man. "Too bad for you though." He pulled the trigger, a loud explosion reverberating through the tunnel as beads of blood scattered across the front of his white shirt.

Reno kicked aside the dead body, wiping his shoe against his shirt. He motioned for the others to follow him through the sewer grates, neither of them even tossing a second glace at the lifeless corpse that was still bleeding on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Hm, I'm not exactly good at writing fight scenes, eh? Heh, I'll have to work on that. AT LAST, the Aka-Maru start to play a role in the story, I thought it would never come! Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying everything thus far. If you have any comments, suggestions or reviews...let me know! 


	28. Chapter 28

28-

The air was dank and rancid in the sewers, stale water splashing beneath their heavy boots. In the distance they could hear the murmur of a large crowd; Rude checked his watch and signaled that it was almost six: they would be having dinner by now. Surely enough, as they neared the end of a long tunnel, they could hear the clatter of silverware and the muffled conversation of the men echoing along the walls. The passageway ended abruptly, hovering above a giant hall which the Aka-Maru had converted into a cafeteria. The three Turks peered down, counting the number of men assembled downstairs and scoping out for any other means of getting passed them without getting caught. To the right of him, Reno could make out a small ledge jutting out just enough for them to catch on to. He nodded his head to the other two, pointing at the small overhang which they both nodded back at. Looking down to make sure no one was looking, he jumped, turning a graceful flip in the air and landed silently on the ledge. Elena and Rude did the same, not making one sound as they landed.

Another long tunnel stretched before them, the same as the one they had just come from, with the exception of bare bulbs running along the top. They ran down the subway until they came to a set of stairs, seeming to run down to nothing. Rude pressed his back against the walls of the stairwell, Elena and Reno on the opposing side, their weapons drawn. The bald Turk waved them through, the other two swiftly making their way down the rest of the stairs, Rude following soon after. They had emerged in a dim hallway, rows of doors running along the walls, most of them rusty and off their hinges. It seemed nothing was of importance here, except Elena pointed out a door that was closed and a small strip of light could be seen from underneath. They inched towards this door, not sure of what they would find, giving each other hesitant uncertain glances before Rude placed his ear on the door. They listened in silence as Rude's face contorted in concentration, finally straightening his neck and shrugging his shoulders at the other two. Elena furrowed her brows, taking her turn to listen in to see what was behind the door. Silence greeter her but she could sense someone inside; a muffled cough startled her. She gave Reno and Rude a curt nod, eyeing the doorknob.

Reno pulled out a small paperclip, twisting and untwisting it and finally jiggled it into the lock. He tried to work as quietly as possible, but the rattling of the doorknob must have alerted the person inside because they could soon hear light footstep coming towards the door. The red-head stopped, his fingers still holding the paperclip, waiting and holding his breath. The person on the other side of the door wiggled the doorknob.

"Who's there?" A female voice cried out. "Cabuto?"

Elena's face broke out into a relieved smile at the sound of Aeris' voice. She inched down to the crack on the floor. "Aeris! It's Elena!" She whispered in an excited voice.

"Elena?" They could hear the hurried noises behind the door, her voice whispering back through the crack. "Oh gods, I've never been so happy tohear you!" She wriggled her fingers under the door which Elena held on to and squeezed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to get you out." She looked up at Reno who continued to jimmy the lock. "Stand back, I think Reno's got it." With a satisfactory click the doorknob turned without hesitation.

"Holy shit! Aeris what happened to you?" Elena studied the bruises on Aeris' face. "Who did this to you?"

Aeris looked down in embarrassment. "It's nothing."

"Did Cabuto beat you? That fucker better not have laid a hand on you!" Elena balled her hands into fists, her jaw pulsing with her anger.

"No, no, it wasn't Cabuto." She gingerly touched a dark bruise on her cheek. "This was…" She shook her head.

Reno walked over to her and gently removed her hand from her face. He studied the various bumps and liaisons that decorated her skin, his eyes narrowing. Aeris looked up at him with an unreadable expression, her features contorted somewhere between embarrassment and awe. A chasm of silence stood between them, making the other two Turks nervous. "He made you fight in the Circle, didn't he?" Reno's voice was quiet and raspy.

Aeris nodded, not able to take her eyes off of Reno's blank expression. All signs of merriment and jocularity were gone from his features, his demeanor cold and business-like. She had never seen this side of him before and was startled that someone who was as playful as Reno could have a serious and almost malicious side.

Elena cleared her throat,receivingan annoyed frown from Reno. "I think time is of the essence here, guys. Dinner should be over soon."

The red-head nodded, giving Aeris' face one last look before drawing his gun and nodding for the others to follow. Elena led Aeris by the arm, supporting the still fragile girl. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" Aeris only nodded, although Elena could make out small beads of sweat on her forehead, her brows furrowed in concentration.

They lagged behind the other two men, Elena trying to help Aeris keep pace with the rest of them. As they neared the stairwell, they could hear startled cries from the tunnel. Elena extended her arm across the staircase, stopping Aeris in her tracks, placing a gloved finger against her lips. Slowly, almost fluidly, Elena climbed the stairs, her eyes narrowed and alert, trying to make sense of the noises going on upstairs. She peeked around the corner and saw Rude's hulking frame face-down on the floor, gratefully she could see the slight rise and fall of his back. Reno was standing not too far from their fallen comrade, his electro-rod out, in a crouching position. He was glaring viciously at three scruffy men standing before him, guns and bats in their rough hands.

Elena studied their environment, trying to find an upper ground in the situation; she couldn't just run out there guns blazing, it would put Reno and Rude at risk. She saw that a bare bulb stood above them, the only source of light and pointed her gun at it. With a loud bang, the whole tunnel was swathed in darkness and she could hear the startled shouts of the men. Elena launched her body forward, straining her ears and listening to locate the enemy. She could hear Reno's grunts as he threw himself into the man nearest him and heard the thud of them falling on the floor.

She sensed one of them to the left of her and she drew her arm up and brought it down on his head. A satisfying crack reverberated through the hall, the impact of the blow tingled her hand. She crouched down, one hand on the floor, and brought her foot up, connecting with the soft middle of his stomach. A surprised whoosh of air escaped his lips, the smell of stale whiskey invading her senses as he collapsed on the ground.

"Elena." A few feet from her, Reno turned on a flashlight, spreading it out through the tunnel. A sadistic smile twisted onto his lips as he surveyed the three limp bodies on the floor.

Rude groaned, shifting onto his hands and knees, rubbing a large knot on his forehead. "Fuck."

The blonde rushed over to her fallen comrade and helped him to his feet. "You okay, Rude?"

"Yeah." He shook his head gruffly, reaching on the floor for his sunglasses which had been thrown off his face.

"Where's Aeris?" Reno pointed the flashlight at them and then around the tunnel, looking for her.

"She was right behind me…" Elena whipped around. She saw a dark figure by the stairway and her heart lurched in her chest.

"Put your weapons down and kick them towards me or she gets it." Reno swiveled the flashlight towards the source of the sound and they saw another man holding a gun to Aeris' head. The three Turks slowly lowered their guns, and knocked it over to him, giving him piercing stares. "Let's go."

Four other men emerged from the darkness and grabbed the suited trio. They were led through a series of dank tunnels, finally emerging in front of a large metal door which they were gruffly ushered inside. It was a room with sparse furniture; a large window overlooked a dirt auditorium: the Circle. A desk was pressed in front of the glass, a leather swivel chair behind it.

"Reno…we finally meet again." The chair spun around, revealing a smug Cabuto. "I've been waiting for a long time."

* * *

A/N: Heh, finally updated...sorry it took so long! I've been playing around with the other fic, but I seem to be having a bought of writer's block especially with this one. :( Anyways, watch for the next chapter of this fic to be out soon since I know where this one is headed! Please R&R, would be greatly appreciated! And for those of you who have...THANKS:) 


	29. Chapter 29

29

"My how you've grown." Cabuto eyed Reno contemptuously, receiving a stoic stare from the redhead. "I see you've learned how to shut that big mouth of yours too." The tall blonde threw back his head and laughed, the sound rumbling through the small room. He motioned towards Rude with his thumb. "Baldie must have taught you that."

Rude growled low in his throat, taking a firm step towards Cabuto, but was stopped by a hard kick to the leg, pushing him down on one knee. His upper lip continued to twitch, the animalistic grumble still slipping out of his mouth.

"Heh, you and your sister are a lot alike. She put up quite a fight when I paid her a visit." Cabuto smiled smugly, raising his brows in a challenging matter.

This time it took almost three men to subdue Rude, a howl of fury coming from somewhere amidst a tangle of arms and legs, but it was Elena who surprised everybody. Swiftly, she surged forward, her right leg arched behind her, a guttural grunt pushed out her lips as her foot made solid contact with Cabuto's face. He cried out in astonishment, too busy watching the other men tussling to notice the petite Turk, spinning out of his chair and onto the ground. The room suddenly went silent, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the prim blonde, dumbfound and in shock, slowly picking himself up.

"You bitch." He put a lean hand to the left side of his pale face, pulling it back and staring at the small smear of blood on his palm. "You fucking _bitch_!" All poise drained out of his demeanor as his features contorted into snarl, a clenched fist raised above his head.

"Don't." Reno stepped forward, a dark shadow overlaying his features.

Cabuto's snarl melted from his face, his raised hand falling slowly to his side. "My, my. Protecting women now, are we? You _have_ changed, Reno." Wiping a smudge of blood from his fingers onto a handkerchief, the leader of the Aka-Maru leisurely walked around the disheveled Turk looking him up and down. "Dare I say you now **respect** women?" Cabuto snorted. "Shinra has turned you into a pussy." The other men chuckled, sneering and pointing at the slim redhead.

Reno continued to stare off in front of him, not reacting to Cabuto's insults. "This has nothing to do with women or Shinra. This is strictly between me and you."

"Oh, but it does have something to do with women and Shinra." His voice perked up as he turned and reached out a long hand and wrapped it around Aeris' shoulders. "I believe it has everything to do with this." Cabuto ran his fingers through the shivering girl's long hair, turning her towards Reno and placing his face next to hers. "I know Shinra gave you strict orders not to come looking for the girl."

"I came here to finish what was started years ago. You're the one who came looking for me Cabuto, not the other way around. I want to bury you, Rocco; I want nothing more than to end your pathetic life, to wash away your filth from Midgar and the Planet." Reno's voice became dangerously low, his eyes now hooded by his shock of red hair, giving him an almost possessed look. "I came here to make sure your last breath is in my hand and I'll squeeze 'til your grave is dug."

"Vile words coming from such a nobody."

Reno lunged forward, a treacherous look in his eyes, his fist drawn back behind his head. One of Cabuto's henchmen closest to the Turk tackled the redhead before he could touch the smug face of Rocco Cabuto. They writhed on the floor, the other man struggling to keep a hold of Reno, who silently was glaring at the Aka-Maru's leader.

"You'll get your chance, Reno. Soon we'll be able to finish everything once and for all."

* * *

Aeris stared vacantly at the dank ceiling of her room, trying to understand how and why she has landed herself in such a complicated mess. Only a few months ago she was busy tending and taking care of her flowers and her mother, now her biggest worry was getting out of all this alive. How did things take such a sour turn? This was not what she had expected. To first fall in love with a man she thought she knew, then having her heart unbearably broken, to now fighting for her life. But wasn't she always fighting for her life? Even before all this had happened? Wasn't she always trying to run away from the people who wanted to hurt her? Sighing, Aeris turned onto her side and was surprised to see that Elena was still awake.

The blonde was sitting on the edge of her bed, absently gazing towards the other end of the room. Her hair hung limp around her face, her usually warm brown eyes now hooded with an unreadable darkness. Shoulders slumped and hands wilted across her lap, she looked the part of someone completely broken.

"Elena?"

The Turk didn't move at first, seemingly lost in thought, but eventually she turned towards Aeris, a haunted expression on her face. She said nothing, only tilting her head slightly to the side in question.

"Are you…okay?" She knew this was a stupid question. Obviously the look on her face told her what she needed to know, but Aeris just had to break the heavy silence in the room.

Elena let out a thick sigh, a lithe hand running through her hair. "I don't know."

Aeris was a little surprised by the honesty ofthe other girl, not really knowing how to respond to such an uncertain answer. "Well, where do we go from here?"

"I suppose Cabuto and Reno will fight in the Circle." The blonde suddenly clutched her hands together, the whites of her knuckles showing in the shadows, an unexpected anger pulsing through her. "He'll never win. They won't let him. And they won't let us live either."

"But…won't Rufus…won't Shinra send someone to look for you guys once they find out you're missing?" Hopefulness crept into Aeris' voice but was soon crushed when she saw the sardonic smile on the blonde's face.

"I guess you didn't know, but we went _against_ Shinra's orders by coming here. Rufus…he gave commands to not send out a search party after the inauguration, but we came anyways, we couldn't leave you here, Aeris." She turned towards the flower girl, a small smile on her lips. "Reno gave up the Turks to come save you. We all did. I'm sorry though, looks like we failed."

"There's still hope." It sounded naïve to her ears, but she was still holding on to at least some shred of possibility, some small chance that luck would be on their side as long as they played their cards right. It could not be so final…their death.

The blonde Turk shrugged. "I guess. But we have to look at it from a realistic point of view. Our likelihood in getting out of the Aka-Maru base alive…it's slim."

Aeris nodded, too tired and scared to think where this would all lead in a few days, if Elena was correct. This was where she would die, lonely and heartbroken, without saying good-bye to the few people she cared about.

"I'm really sorry, Aeris. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." A solid tear rolled down Elena's face. "As a Turk I should have watched over you, but I don't know why I couldn't…I was too weak."

"Elena, you've done everything you could to protect me, and for that it's more than I could ever ask of you. You've kept me alive this far and for that I am truly grateful. If it wasn't for your help, I never would have survived everything." She sat next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her. "You've done so much for me."

"Yet I couldn't stop Rufus from breaking your heart."

Aeris twitched at the mention of his name, a deep sorrow pulsating through her chest. "That…there…there was nothing anyone could do." She suppressed the well of anger and grief that threatened to overflow her small body. "He got what he wanted and we all paid the price."

* * *

They had gone.

They had gone even though he had given strict orders for them to stay out of it.

Rufus clenched the railing of the balcony, trying to steady his infuriated mind. He did not like being undermined, especially not by a couple of licensed assassins. Tseng has come in earlier that evening to inform Rufus that three of his men had left on a search and rescue mission for Aeris.

Why? Why was it so important to them? Why did they have to be so tenacious on the subject of Aeris? But he knew why. He knew the power Aeris had over people; hell, he'd been under her power for a little while too. He understood firsthand the affect she had on a person's life, but he had to let that part go. In order to gain power he had to make sacrifices…even if it meant hurting the one thing he cared about. All his life he had something to prove and someone to prove it to: his father, his teachers, his city, his Planet. For as long as he could remember, he had worked to show them that he could gain and control anything and everything, that he was powerful and intelligent enough to take over the Planet in one sweep. And he had.

So why did he not feel the satisfaction of victory? What was this nagging emptiness that he continuously felt? He knew. He knew what he was missing, but he also knew that he could not have it. If he did, all the hard work he put into his plans would crumble at the sight of her. Whether it was love, lust, or both, he knew he could not have her around him or else he would change…he would lose all hope of controlling the people.

It was a small price to pay, to lose Aeris, but he had gained something much bigger in return. But in his heart, he could not make himself believe this fact, he knew, deep down, that he had lost something immeasurable that no amount of fear or power could give him.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"Please. This isn't right." Aeris placed a shaky hand on the arm of Rocco Cabuto.

He turned towards her, giving her a gentlemanly smile before patting her hand in consolation, as if he were comforting her after a particularly hard day. "Now, Ms. Gainsborough, what kind of host would I be if I didn't give my guest's what they wanted."

"It's not right." Aeris peeled her hand away from his.

"Now, do I look like a man concerned with right and wrong?" He chuckled briefly, pointing out at the Circle. "All I see is the happiness of my men and a chance to make a good amount of money."

He had brought her to the fighting grounds a few minutes ago, sitting her down in one of the front row seats. The arena was filled with grubby men, shaking their dirty money at the collectors and bookies, yelling out bets and calling out sums. Everything was in a state of pandemonium, the only calm figures being that of Aeris and her seatmate Cabuto. He languidly sat in his chair, holding a long cigarette between his fingers, happily looking out at the swarm of screaming men. His long body was clad in a wrinkleless white linen suit; small speck of ash dotted the fabric of his pants which he brushed off absently. A loud bell rung, a flurry of screams and yells climaxing before dying out to an almost eerie silence. The cage doors on one end of the Circle opened, and Aeris was surprised to see Elena and Rude dragged out, blindfolded. The crowd seemed to crackle with pleasure at the two new faces; a torrent of hushed whispers fell over the arena as the Turks were pushed into the middle of the Circle, their blindfolds ripped away from their eyes. They blinked in confusion, trying to adjust to the harsh arena lights, but they were given only a fracture of time before the opposite gates were thrown open and a gang of ten men emerged from them.

The two suited team members crouched low, their fists ready, eyeing their new opponents warily. They stood there for a few minutes, no one making a move, measuring each other. The tension in the room vibrated like a stone dropped onto a taut drum, almost as if it were a physical entity.

Finally, one of the men lunged forward, his hand rolled into a fist, bringing it down in a tight arc. Rude easily dodged this, swinging his shoulders back and delivering a firm punch to the man's stomach. This seemed to break some sort of barrier between the two opposing teams, a sudden flurry of activity bursting from the Circle.

Aeris was nervous for her friends, especially Elena, but soon found that the petite blonde could fend for her self, very efficiently for that matter. It genuinely surprised Aeris to see Elena in action, she had never witnessed it firsthand and in such an aggressive manner.

The small Turk was crouched low, her legs far apart and her arms up, ready to fend off any attackers. Her expression varied from rage to vacancy, her motions very fluid and practiced: the marks of a trained fighter. Although the men were almost twice as tall and big as her, she blocked their attacks as if they were nothing. She retaliated quickly and powerfully, her small size an advantage over the slower more burly men. Easily, she took out three of the men in a short amount of time, turning her attention to Rude to make sure he was doing fine.

Rude's approach to fighting was a little slower than Elena's but more focused on power. He would take a few hits from the men, wait until they were close enough, and then knock them out with one swing of his thick fists. He had taken some good hits, but was standing strong, dodging and throwing quick hard jabs at one of the men.

"Ah, this is quite boring, wouldn't you say?" Cabuto had a disappointed look on his face as he watched the two Turks fighting in the Circle. "I was hoping my men would put up more of a challenge to these two." He motioned towards one of the gatekeepers, who scurried over to Cabuto. After whispering together for a few minutes, the gatekeeper ran back to his post, talking hurriedly to one of the other men. Aeris soon saw them motioning to one of the men in the Circle, handing him something shiny.

"This should make it a little more interesting." Cabuto sat back in his chair, a childish grin plastered on his plain face.

The man cavorting with the gatekeepers advanced towards Elena, his hand drawn in towards his body, hiding something. The blonde circled him with caution, suspiciously eyeing his hidden hand. He lunged forward, hand outstretched, something glinting under the harsh lights of the Circle arena…a knife. Elena danced out of the way, a surprised look on her face at the sight of the knife, grabbing the man by the neck and delivering a hard elbow to the back of his head. He swayed at the contact, falling on one knee, the long blade of the knife skimming the ground. Standing, he tossed the knife from hand to hand, advancing slowly towards Elena. The female Turk backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving the man's face. Again he lunged, this time not for her torso, but for her legs, nicking the side of her thigh. She grabbed at her leg which was starting to turn into a mess of blood, turning her attention away from the man for a second. He took the opportunity and ran at her, catching her off guard, his thick arm smashing against her chest. It knocked the wind out of her, leaving her gasping for air, trying to struggle off the floor. He pinned her to the ground, the knife discarded a few feet from them, straddling her body and pummeling her with his meaty fists.

Aeris cried out in shock and surprise at her friend getting battered, wondering if she would make it out of there alive. The crowd roared with approval, men getting up from their seats and pressing themselves against the cage, spittle running from their mouths. "You have to make this stop!" Aeris turned to the man sitting calmly next to her. "She's going to die in there!"

"Ah, dear Aeris, you forget she's a Turk. A few punches to the face is routine." He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, watching the fight with an almost gleeful expression.

Elena bucked her hips, tilting the man forward, giving her enough leverage to flip him off of her. He cried out in surprise as he fell off, quickly recovering and diving for the knife. The Turk ran over, landing a hard kick to the man's rib cage, rolling him away from the weapon. A sharp pain ran down her spine as another man came up behind her and hit her in the back of the neck, an electricity of agony jolting through her senses. The man on the floor recovered, charging forward, leaving Elena barely enough time to raise her knee into his stomach before he knocked into her.

A deep pulsating rage started to seep into her body, and she knew this was dangerous territory to tread. She knew that once she lost her composure in battle, she would become almost uncontrollable. She had to keep herself together, for the sake of Rude's life as well as her own.

"Wassa matter? Getting your panties in a bunch cuz some guys are pickin on you?" The other man sneered. "You're one dead bitch."

Someone grabbed her from behind as she was getting up, pinning her arms. Her opponent grabbed the knife from the ground, a malevolent look in his eyes. "Imma gut you like a fucking fish, you cunt." He stood before her, close enough that she could smell the sour stench of sweat and poor hygiene. "I'll have your insides all over the Circle floor." He brought his arm back and jabbed the knife into her side, an overwhelming shock of pain rippling through her.

This wasn't the first time she had been stabbed, but it never ceased to amaze her how awful and unfamiliar the pain was. She abruptly bucked her body against the man holding her, his grip slipping from her arms, enough so she could free one of her hands. She then took out the knife plunged into her abdomen, knowing that she had lost all control of her composure.

With an animalistic scream, she firmly thrusted the tip of the knife into the other man's neck, a thick stream of fresh blood gushing from the wound. She then ripped it across his throat, heavy metallic blood spraying across her fanatical features.

Aeris watched in abject horror at the beastly and inhuman display Elena was putting on, clearly not in control of herself at this point. Her face glimmered in the other man's blood, which she didn't seem to notice, too busy prying the knife from his open throat. Aeris shivered when she caught sight of the wicked smile on the blonde's lips, almost as if she were enjoying this.

Elena whirled around, blade in hand, blood seeping from the wound in her side, glaring madly at the man who had pinned her. He could hear an almost maniacal twitter of laughter coming from her, sending shivers down his spine…she was crazy. She swiped the knife in the air, backing him further towards one of the cage walls, that demonic look never leaving her face. Soon, he had his back pressed against the cold metal of the cage, his fists up and ready for an attack.

"Bring it on you crazy bitch."

Elena laughed, small smears of blood dotting her lips and teeth. "If you say so." She leaped forward, taking a hard punch in the shoulder, driving the knife into the man's arm. His scream rang throughout the arena, the frantic man trying desperately to clutch at the blade wedged in his limb. "Shut the fuck up!" Elena yanked the knife out of his arm and plunged it into his open screaming mouth, shoving it deep into his throat. His screams turned into gurgles as he collapsed on the floor, skin and blood oozing out of his mouth.

The men in the crowd howled with excitement, never had they seen this much gore and bloodshed. Aeris on the other hand, felt completely sick to her stomach, even though she had lived in the slums for most of her life, she had never witnessed anything so brutal and barbaric. It was even worse since it was coming from the one person she never would have suspected to have such a side.

"I want to leave." She clutched onto Cabuto's arm like a child, tears welling in her green eyes. "I want to get out of here, I can't take it."

"Ah, but the main event is starting soon, and you definitely don't want to miss it, my dear."

"Main event?" The color drained from her face. "There's more?"

"Of course, this was merely an 'appetizer' if you'd like to call it that. The real fun starts after this."

* * *

A/N: I'm bad at fight scenes, ne? Sorry if it was a boring chapter but I just wanted to capture the "Turk side" of Elena since throughout most of the fic she was more Aeris' friend than anything. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if it doesn't really make sense but I was writing it at five in the morning. My mind sorta goes blurry at that time. 


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Bring him out."

The heavy gates swung open as a dirty-suited redhead was brought out to the Circle, his hands pinned behind his back. He grimaced as the two men holding him shoved him to the floor, muttering under his breath as they closed the gate behind him. Reno looked around, a strong sense of recall overflowing him as he peered at the blood-stained floor and sweat-drenched men. They had already started to place their bets, shoving money into the greedy hands of the bookies and callers; he already knew who they were placing their bets on.

It was impossible for him to win this fight, or at least getting out of the Aka-Maru base was. He knew he was stronger than Cabuto, that he would be able to defeat him without much trouble, but what would happen when he did win? Cabuto's men would be all over him, there was no way that he would be able to fend them all off. He had watched the earlier fight and was glad that his partners had gotten out of it alive, although Elena had taken a bad hit to the stomach. He could only hope that she was being taken care of, if the wound were to go untreated for a long time…but he could not count on the Aka-Maru to aide someone who had so completely humiliated them, especially by a girl.

The crowd grew silent as the cage door on the other side of the ring flew open and hollow darkness stared him in the face. Slowly, a pale face emerged, a gruesome and malevolent smirk planted across his mouth. Cabuto tossed his linen suit coat to one of the men escorting him into the ring, rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. "Well, Reno, you cannot imagine how excited I am to finally be standing in this cage. It's been such a long time." He snickered. "But a lot has changed over the years." Cabuto crouched low, his hands stretched out in front of him. Reno was slightly taken aback, although trying hard not to show it. Cabuto's stance…

"So you've noticed." The blonde man's lips curved into a wicked smile. "I've learned a few things while you were gone." He steadily circled around Reno.

"The Old Junon style…" Reno narrowed his eyes. "Where did you learn this?"

"Oh, I've picked it up here and there." Cabuto took one step forward, his foot leaving a slight trail on the hard ground. "I was really interested in using it against your Fury."

This was bad. He had come into this fight with the upperhand, but with the Old Junon style…there was the possibility that he would die in the Circle. Clenching his fists, Reno rolled his shoulders, loosening his muscles, getting ready. _I'll have to improvise._ The Old Junon style was too unpredictable to contest with the straightforward Fury style, but he would have to try, there was the possibility that Cabuto hadn't perfected it.

Cabuto leaped forward, a zealous grin on his lips, sliding his feet forward and knocking Reno back in surprise. He was a lot faster than before. Reno squatted low to the ground, his knee barely grazing the dirty floor, his lean arms up in front of his face.

"Surprised?" Cabuto raised his eyebrows in question.

Reno slitted his eyes, cursing under his breath; with Cabuto's speed matching his own, it would be almost impossible to gain the advantage. The only way to win would be to throw Cabuto off his high horse; he would have to use a different approach. Getting up from his crouched position, Reno jumped from foot to foot, circling Cabuto, his fists loosely out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" The blonde eyed him warily, seemingly thrown off by Reno's new style.

"Trying out something new." Reno gave him a smug smile. "Surprised?"

"Hn. No matter, you know as well as I do that the Old Junon style is nearly impossible to beat."

"Nearly."

Reno dodged a roundhouse kick from one of Cabuto's long legs, shouldering his way to the other side. He barely got out of the way before the blonde turned around to deliver a hard elbow to the face. _This bastard's fast._ Even before the thought occurred to him, he felt the wind knocked out of him, not even seeing the knee come up to meet his stomach. He stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his aching abdomen, trying hard to catch his breath. Before he could look around for Cabuto, he felt a rush of air and a blur of white, a hard foot coming down on his head. Shooting pain rushed down his back, a flash of stars danced in front of his eyes. Reno couldn't even keep pace with Cabuto.

"C'mon Reno, what happened to the Fists of Fury, huh?" He pulled back his leg and kicked him. "Is that all you've got? You disappoint me!"

Slowly getting up from the floor, Reno gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the now throbbing agony of his neck and stomach. Still, no blood, and that was always a good sign. He meandered towards Cabuto, eyes fixed on his grinning face. Reno took the offensive this time, lunging forward, crouching out of the way of a flying foot, cutting through Cabuto's defenses and landing a solid fist on the other man's jaw. He heard the satisfying grunt of pain, the sound contact of his knuckles grinding into Cabuto's chin. The blonde man flew back, hands going for his jaw, a trickle of blood falling from his mouth.

"Still disappointed?" Reno gave him a devilish grin, his fists going up once again.

"You filthy fuck." Cabuto wiped the small splash of blood from his mouth, looking at it as if in fascination.

He advanced towards the redhead, dancing around his flying fists, managing to land a firm punch to Reno's shoulders, throwing off his balance. Cabuto used the opportunity to throw a hard right jab to his opponent's left eye, pushing him further towards the cage walls.

"Eat this, you worthless shit!" Rocco Cabuto spun, crouching low to the ground, his hands on the dirt floor, and swung his right foot into Reno's awaiting face.

The pain was instant and explosive, his face a torrent of burning and throbbing. He had completely underestimated Cabuto, but who would have thought he would have become such an experienced fighter? Revenge was a highly motivational tool; he knew from experience.

"Reno, Reno, Reno. You've been a disappointment from the beginning." He pushed the redhead with the toe of his leather shoe. "Look at you: can't even last a few minutes in the Circle. Looks like the spoils of war go to me then."

"What spoils of war?" He could barely move his mouth, let alone talk.

"Why, the very thing you've come down here for, Reno." Cabuto motioned to the gatekeepers, who brought out a struggling Aeris. The leader of the Aka-Maru grabbed her arm, pulling her next to him. "Wasn't she the reason you came tearing through the sewer system?" He leaned his head close to hers, taking ina whiff of her hair. "This girl who smells like wildflowers…" Cabuto then grabbed her chin, ignoring her whimpers as he ran a wet tongue along her cheek, "and tastes like sugar." He threw back his head and laughed as he watched the rage grow on Reno's face. "Oh, but you wouldn't know, would you? Someone like you could never get so close to someone like her; she can see right through your lies and useless come-ons. It's a shame, Reno, it really is. I'm sure she's one treasure trove of pleasure."

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole." Reno bit down on his lips, ignoring the constant pain in his head, struggling to get up. "I'm not done yet, you shit." He turned to Aeris. "Get out."

"Reno…you can't…" She looked at the deep gash on the side of his forehead, atthe bruise starting to form around his eye. "Not in this condition…"

"Aeris, I won't say it again. Get out."

She nodded her head, throwing Cabuto's hand off her arm and running out the gate. She had never seen such a cruel and grim expression on his face, all hints of the Reno who used to joke around with her gone. He had fully turned into what he was born to be: a killer; he was now in full Turk form. Somehow that thought sent a violent shiver down her spine. This was who Reno really was, under all the smart comments and harmless flirting; he was a natural born killer.

Once Aeris was safely out of the Circle, Reno turned his attention back on Cabuto, who stood in the middle of the ring with a stupid grin on his face. A low growl formed in the back of Reno's throat; Cabuto had hit a chord that Reno didn't even know existed until now. Whether or not what he said was true, he would make him pay for that horrified look on Aeris' face, for the way he touched her as if she belonged to him.

"Bring it on, Reno."

Reno sprinted forward, one hand stiff by his side, the low growl developing into a loud roar. Cabuto easily stepped aside, letting Reno pass by him, but was surprised when Reno dropped his hands to the floor, using them to spring both his legs straight into Cabuto's chest. Rocco stood his ground, trying to kick Reno's arms out from under him, but the redhead flipped over, both feet firmly on the ground. They exchanged a furious series of punches, both of them dodging and jabbing, landing and missing blows.

Weaving away from a dangerously close fist, Reno took his chance, crouching low to the ground, catching a glimpse of the surprised expression on Cabuto's face. Rolling his shoulders from side to side, Reno threw a succession of hard uppercuts to Cabuto's open belly, not giving the taller man a chance to recover or fight back. He had finally found his chance to use his Fists of Fury. Reno pushed him back towards one of the cage walls, now focusing his attention on Rocco's upper body and face. He hurled a few quick jabs to Cabuto's right eye, finishing it off with a wide left hook. Cabuto flew to the ground, gasping for air, the right side of his face already starting to swell. Reno didn't waste a minute, kicking Rocco repeatedly in the back and kidneys, the blonde man yelling and coughing out blood at each contact.

The Turk was now in full force, not even he could contain himself. A sudden sense of calm overtook him, a cold barrier now separating his consciousness from his body. All expression drained from his face, a stoic mask replacing the look of rage that hung there just a few minutes ago. He coolly dug a bony knee into the small of Cabuto's back, snaking an arm around his sweaty neck. Slowly he started to pull it towards his body, feeling the hard tension as he stretched it further. Cabuto let out a strangled scream, his hands clawing at Reno's, desperately trying to free himself. The redhead ignored the weak attempts, instead pulling harder, veins now appearing on Cabuto's forehead. Suddenly, Reno snapped Rocco Cabuto's head to the side, a sharp crack ringing out through the Circle.

The crowd was silent, not completely believing what had happened. Their leader was now dead. Dead at the hands of some Shinra punk. All in unison they exploded, rushing the cage, their dirty faces pressed up against the wire. They flung vile curses at him, but Reno took no notice. _Let them come._ He eyed them all, daring them to come fight; he was more than willing to shed more blood.

From somewhere in the other end of the Circle grounds, Reno could hear explosions, rattling the small cage floors. Shouts were heard over the roar of the crowd, some of the Aka-Maru men were bolting towards one of the doors.

"Shinra! Stop or I will shoot!" A uniformed Shinra guard squatted in one of the aisles, aiming his gun at the fleeing men. He let off a single shot, an Aka-Maru member falling to the ground before he could reach the door. The others stopped, eyeing their fallen comrade with fear. A few more guards appeared next to the other, each with their guns drawn and pointed at the crowd of men.

He had to get out of here. If Shinra found him, they would surely put him to death. How had they known they were here though? It had only been two days since they had set off to search for Aeris, and already Shinra had infiltrated the Aka-Maru grounds. He had to get the others and run before they were found out.

Reno bolted out one of the cage doors, nearly ripping it off its hinges, pushing through the wave of men who were now trying to make a run for the Circle doors.

"Reno! Reno!" Aeris' voice called out from somewhere in the crowd.

Coming to a sudden halt, a few of the men behind him shouting, Reno snapped his head back and forth, a sharp pain developing in his head. "Aeris! Where are you?"

"Reno!" _Closer._

He pushed through a cluster of men, edging along the wall, trying to locate the source of the voice. _There._

She was pressed against the cage wall, cowering as hoards of burly men ran past her. Reno finally reached her, grabbing her arm as he hoisted her to her feet, pulling her towards the doors. He had to get there before the guards saw him, before they shut off their only exit.

"Reno."

He snapped his head back, eyebrows raised in question.

"Are you…okay?"

"How can you ask such a question at a time like this?" He shoved an overweight man out of his way, hearing him fall to the floor with a grunt.

"Are you though?" Perplexity danced in her livid green eyes.

Reno couldn't help but smile. "Yea, wonderful. Fucking wonderful, babe."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, I finally found time to pump out three chapters, heh. Sorry for the super long wait, but I've lost a lot of steam and motivation for this fic. Does anyone still read it? Where are you guys? Anyways, R&R, let me know what you guys think! 


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Where could they be?"

Reno scanned the hallway of empty rooms, trying to locate his other two partners. He and Aeris had run through the doors just as the Shinra guards opened fire. Luckily they hadn't been hit, although he had felt a few bullets whizzing close to his ears. He had traced their steps back to the rooms where they had first found Aeris, disappointed that he wasn't able to find the other Turks.

"Do you think they're okay?" Aeris walked up next to him, rubbing her arms from the cool air flowing through the hallway.

"Elena's with Rude, he'll take care of her." Reno hoped it was true. "With all the commotion, I'm sure they made their escape."

"But Elena…she was hurt…"

"She's a Turk, she can handle it." That, Reno was sure of, although time was of the essence. "Let's concentrate on getting the hell out of here."

They stalked through the sewer system that the Aka-maru deemed their hideout, the twisting pipes and dim lighting making it harder to distinguish where exactly they were. Before long Reno finally admitted that they were lost. Cursing under his breath, the redhead stared at the two tunnels in front of him, trying to decide which one to take. Deciding that it really didn't matter at this point, Reno started to make his way into the sewer pipe on the right.

"Wait."

Reno turned his head, giving an annoyed look. "What? You have to pee?"

"Did you hear that?" Aeris cocked her head to the side, straining her neck. "Listen."

The Turk also stopped, trying to hear whatever it was that had caught the girl's attention. There. Down the tunnel, he could hear the faint echo of footfalls and the slight murmur of people talking. Dashing forward, Reno grabbed Aeris by the arm, taking her down the same pipe they had just come from. He pushed himself against the wall, pulling Aeris towards him, leaning his head forward trying to catch a glimpse. The noise got louder and soon he could see three armed Shinra guards emerging from the pipe on the right, their heavy boots reverberating through the narrow tunnels.

"Stay here." Reno gave Aeris a meaningful look, at which she only nodded, a fearful look on her face.

"Guys." The redhead put on a smile, stepping out from the sewer pipe, one hand in the air.

The guards whirled, their guns pointed in the air. "Stop! Who goes there?" The one in front shone a flashlight on him.

"Cool it, I'm one of you."

"Show us some identification, buddy!" He could hear the uncertainty drip from the guard, he was obviously a rookie.

"I'm a Turk, we don't exactly carry any identification."

"What are the Turks doing here?" The other man lowered his weapon, motioning for the other members of his team to do the same. "I wasn't aware that you guys were on this mission." His hand moved towards the walkie-talkie on his hip. "I'll just radio back to HQ and let them know that we…"

Reno took the opportunity to lunge forward, twisting the guard's arm behind his back and taking the berretta from his holster all in one fluid motion. The others cried out in surprise, their weapons drawn, clearly uncertain what to do.

"Put 'em down, boys. No need to go killing each other, right?" The Turk gave them a twisted grin. "We don't need to get HQ involved in any of this, that's all."

"Sir…I'm going to have to ask you to…release him." One of the men took a step forward, his hands slightly shaking.

"Hm, can't do. You see, I don't take orders from Shinra anymore. Now, put the gun down or else your little friend here gets it." He emphasized the point by jamming the muzzle of the gun onto the captive's head. "I really don't wanna resort to violence, but I have no problems putting a bullet through him, or you for that matter."

"Sir…I'm going to ask one more time…"

Reno pulled the trigger, blood splattering onto his dirty white shirt and face, the deceased guard slumping to the floor. "Looks like you're too late now." He aimed the gun at the other man's head, letting off one round, sending him flying back. The redhead eyed the last guy, who merely stood, cowering, his gun carelessly discarded on the floor. "Get the fuck out of here." He shot near the man's feet, seemingly snapping him out of his fear, sending him running down the tunnel. "Some fucks just don't get it." He pushed aside the bodies on the floor, taking their weapons and rolling them out of his way.

"Reno?" A green eye peeked from around the tunnel's entrance, a terrified look on her face. She had seen everything.

Pushing aside the welling guilt he felt, Reno holstered his newfound artillery, not paying attention to Aeris' horrified expression. She knew what he did for a living, why should he feel ashamed?

"Let's go." He walked down the tunnel on the left, not casting another look behind him to see if she was following. At this point, he just wanted to get the hell out of here.

* * *

"Am I slowing you down?" Aeris cast a dejected look towards Reno. "I'm sorry."

They had stopped for a break, Aeris had nearly collapsed from the hours of walking through the endless sewer pipes, trying to find their way back to the surface of Midgar. She had insisted that she was fine and that they should keep going, but Reno had firmly declared that they were due for a rest anyways.

"Don't think that way."

A brief silence lapsed between them. They hadn't said much since they had escaped the Circle grounds, whether it was from the chaos of the getaway or the seriousness of the situation. It had been such a long time since Reno had joked with her; everything seemed such a long time ago.

"Why did you come, Reno?" Aeris abjectly played with the hem of her rumpled white shirt, trying hard not to meet his eyes.

The redhead leaned his head back, seemingly lost in thought. "Cause no one else would."

She was slightly startled by his response, although she knew it was the truth. "Why risk your career though. Why risk your _life_?"

Reno didn't have the answer to that question; his mind seemed completely out of his control in the past few months. "What's my life worth anyways? The less scum like me there is the better off the rest of humanity." He chuckled. "Maybe I wanted to do one good thing before I died."

"If…if we get out of here, what are you going to do?"

"Beats me." Reno shrugged his lean shoulders. What _was_ he going to do? The Turks was all he ever knew; he definitely couldn't go back to the unforgiving streets. "I'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry, Reno." She shuffled towards him, a deep sadness in her emerald eyes. "I should have listened…" A tear rolled down her dirty cheek, leaving behind a streak of her clear pale face. Collapsing on her knees in front of him, she clutched at the hem of his shirt, her head downcast in shame, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "It's all my fault you're in this mess. It's my fault that Elena got hurt and it's my fault that you're no longer a Turk. I'm so sorry, Reno." A messy hiccup escaped her lips.

"Stop it. Stop apologizing, Aeris." He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. "It's nobody's fault." He gazed into her bottle green eyes, hooded by a thick frame of lashes and couldn't help but feel a hitch in his chest. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything."

His eyes…never had she seen them so…compassionate. A question from before rang in her head…_who are you, Reno?_ This couldn't possibly be the same man who had incessantly flirted with her, joking around on a daily basis. So who was he? She searched in his navy eyes for the answer, for an inkling into what was transpiring within this man…this Turk. This same man who had seemingly been looking out for her from the day she was brought into Shinra.

"Nothing can be controlled, no matter how hard of a grasp you have on it…" He let the sentence dangle in the air, not sure where he was going with it, but knew it had a deeper personal meaning to him.

"I know." A wistful look danced in her eyes; Reno felt a pang of pain as he realized who she was thinking about. Regardless of what Rufus did to her, she still thought only of him. Somehow it seemed to kill him inside. How was he to compete with that?

"Aeris…" He gently placed a long hand on her shoulder. Yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything. What was he to say anyways? What _could_ he say? She startled him by lightly running a smooth finger across his brow, sending a jolt of electricity down his back. That touch…

"I'll never understand you, Reno…" She gave him a wry smile, "Right when I think I do, you become something different. At times like these, I see a side of you I never would have imagined. So why do you hide behind all the joking and teasing?"

"Because I have to."

"Because you're a Turk." She gave him a sympathetic look. "We all act one way because it's expected of us." She slowly leaned into him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know."

And Reno was sure that she did.

* * *

A/N: An update! Happy? Heh. Well, I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out...I really do seem to be running out of steam for this story. Sigh. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, it'll be helpful! Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, you make my day! 


	33. Chapter 33

33

"Stop."

Reno held out a hand, eyes darting up and down the dank tunnel. It seemed they were going in the right direction; they had long ago left behind the bare lightbulbs of the Aka-maru sewer passages, the only light coming from the sporadically placed grates that hung above them. It smelled of stale air, the musky environment nearly suffocating the Turk's sharpened senses.

"What is it?" Aeris whispered.

He placed a finger to his lips, taking a tentative step forward, motioning for Aeris to stay put. He could have sworn he heard something: footsteps, mumbled words, the cock of a gun…something.

"Reno?" She crept up next to him, causing him to jump; he hadn't even heard her coming. Snaking a small hand around his arm, she leaning in next to him, trying to locate what he was looking at. "Is someone coming?"

He shook his head, turning to tell her to be quiet, but when he looked into her eyes, the words evaporated from his mind. _Those eyes..._ He recalled the first time he had met her, how he could tell everything she was thinking just by looking at her eyes…at how expressive they were. How engrossed he would be at reading those shimmering jade orbs, wondering how such a slight girl could have these roiling emotions. Now, he remembered. He remembered how much he missed those eyes. How much he missed having her there although all they did was argue.

_I have to stop kidding myself._ He admitted it…he was deeply affected by this girl.

"Reno…" a perplexed look crept into her face. "What's wrong? Do you hear something?"

"No." He inched forward, staring intently into her eyes, trying to see her reaction…if she wanted this. She seemed confused, torn, hesitant; whispering his name once again.

He could smell the grime of the sewers and the past few days on her clothesbut she was there…that smell…her smell: sweet, intoxicating, overpowering. He licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes now focusing on her mouth, so pink and full. If he didn't kiss her now, he knew he would regret it…yet… He slowly pulled away from her, instantly missing her warmth, her closeness.

"Reno…what…" she cocked her head to the side, giving him a confused look.

He abruptly turned away, breaking away from her grip. "Let's go."

_Fool. Coward._ He mentally cursed himself. He couldn't do it…he couldn't bring himself to do the most simplest of things. Why? What was he so afraid of? _Hurt. Pain._ He couldn't risk it; after the big deal he made throughout his life about how women always interfered with work, he couldn't go falling for someone…especially not her…especially not in this situation. They would never work out and he could not pine away for her when he could not have her; if he would have kissed her, she would have taken him, trapped him. He would have watched her from afar, wanting her, but knowing she could never be attained. That would be torture…he would not be able to live on like that. It would be easier if he killed whatever feelings he had now than let them engulf him until he couldn't breath…and if he couldn't do it…well, he _had_ to.

* * *

"Find them." 

"Yes, sir." The captain snapped a salute, closing the door softly behind him.

Rufus sighed, rubbing his swollen eyelids, trying to subdue the pounding headache that was starting to form. He had sent a raid of guards into the Aka-Maru base, ordering a complete wipe out of Cabuto's gang and also to bring back the three offending Turks and Aeris. Tseng had jumped at the idea, lending his services, even though the job would have been deemed "below" him. It had now been two days since the initial attack and there was still no word as to their whereabouts. One of those damned Turks did make a quick guest appearance, killing off two of his guards, leaving the last one to run through the sewer system like a rat.

"Sir." The intercom on his desk lit up.

The blonde rolled his eyes, reaching forward and pressing a button on his phone. "What is it?"

"Tseng is here to see you, Mr. President."

"Send him in." Rufus sat up, a little surprised. An appearance from Tseng in person could only mean important news.

Sure enough, the dark-haired man walked into the office, giving a quick salute, escorting two bruised and beaten ex-Turks behind him.

Rufus couldn't help but let a small smile form across his lips. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"We found them running in the underground tunnels…just the two of them. No word on where the other two are." Tseng stepped forward. "They got split up during the commotion; they have no idea where Aeris and Reno ran off to."

"Hmm." The young president leaned back in his chair, his fingers splayed against his chin. Somehow the thought of Aeris running around with that scoundrel and playboy Reno seemed to perplex him. "Find them at once…the three of you."

Elena and Rude snapped their heads up, incredulous looks on their faces, seemingly not comprehending what was just said. Even Tseng seemed a little shocked. "You mean…"

Rufus waved the question away with the flick of his wrist. "Yes. I'm reinstating them back to Turk status. I expect them to be suited and in the underground tunnels by noon. I'm willing to overlook your…mistakes." He gave them meaningful looks. "But don't take it too lightly, for you all know I'm not a forgetful man…or a forgiving one, for that matter." They nodded. "I'm entrusting you to find them. Understood?" This time all three of them saluted. "Good. Dismissed."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I felt it was time for an update! Many thanks to RandomRenoFangirl, Puckero and BlackGunner for the many great reviews you've given over the course of this fic; you've been so supportive! I therefore dedicate this chapter to you! Enjoy! 


	34. Chapter 34

34

So tired. She was so tired of walking; of the monotonous cement walls; of waiting in fear, breath held, anytime they heard a sound. The dankness of the air made her body ache, the darkness of the tunnel strained her eyes, and the ever-present silence dangled her over the brink of insanity. She wanted to open her mouth and scream, curse, complain…but she held her tongue. The weary look in Reno's azure eyes made her hold on just a little bit longer, made her legs walk the torturous tunnels regardless of how tired she was of everything. He hadn't said much in the last few days, only the occasional murmurs whenever he was startled by a noise or when he would ask if she needed to rest. She could tell that the sewers were getting to him too: he had deep circles under his eyes, his once playful orbs now a dull remembrance of what they used to be. He seemed more of a ghost than a man.

She had felt utterly guilty; wasn't she the reason he got into this whole mess? Sighing, she egged her weary feet to trudge just a little bit further, begged her mind to forget the grimy environment and concentrate on making things easier on her redheaded companion. Despite all her wishings, her stomach grumbled a loud protest, embarrassingly loud in the small tunnels.

Reno stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

Blushing, Aeris shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit."

He nodded, reaching into the pocket of his dirty pants and pulled out a candy bar. "It's all I've got." He handed it to her, leaning against the wall, one foot propped up.

Guiltily taking the bar, she thanked him, carefully unwrapping the small yet highly welcome gift. The smell of rich chocolate greeted her nose and although it was warped from heat, she thought nothing looked so delicious. Involuntarily licking her lips, she broke the bar in two, handing the other half to Reno.

"No, you eat." He shook his head, turning down the chocolate.

Insistently, she took his hand and placed the other half in it. "At this point, we both need to eat." Nodding, he took the bar and bit into it.

Silently they ate their meager meal, the only sound the crinkling of wrapper as they tried to savor each bite. They could only go on for a few more hours before fatigue caught up to them and they would surely die in the sewers of Midgar. This thought plagued Reno's weary mind as he watched Aeris eat. He wouldn't have as much a problem as she would; he was, after all, a survivor. Situations such as this were paled in comparison to his life on the streets when all he had were the clothes on his back and smack in his veins. He worried at how frail she looked, how her eyes seemed to have lost that lustrous glow. They had to get out of here, and soon. He had to take a risk.

Looking above him, he could make out a sewer grate a few feet from him, rusted rungs of a ladder came out from the cement walls. He guessed they were somewhere in the northern end of Midgar, although he couldn't be too sure at this point where exactly they were…his sense of direction had gotten blurry during the course of their journey.

"Aeris…" His voice was raw and sounded so unlike himself. "I want you to stay here."

Immediately she perked up, fear wavering in her green eyes. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Stay here. Promise me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. "Promise me."

"O…ok."

She watched with bated breath as he walked towards the ladder, growing increasingly nervous as he tested the bottom rung, finding it sturdy, and started to climb towards the grate. Placing a hand on it, he gave it a rudimentary push, only managing to get a sprinkling of dust. The second time he pushed harder, managing to lift the grate by an inch or so. Giving Aeris one last look, he climbed out of the tunnels, disappearing from Aeris' sight.

It was drizzling outside, but the cool air was a refreshing change from the staleness of the sewers. Dusk was settling over the slums and for once it was a welcoming sight. They were somewhere in what looked to be Sector Eight, his home away from home. Letting out a sigh of relief and thanking the gods, if they even listened to the likes of him, for the bout of good luck, he scurried halfway down the ladder and gave Aeris a boyish grin.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

The sleek black phone on Rufus' desk rang loudly, startling the blonde from his mountains of paperwork. Throwing the pen down, he picked up the incessant phone.

"Yes?" He exhaled as much annoyance into his voice as possible; a bored expression plastered his lean face. As he listened though, he instantly perked up, a devilish grin replacing his turned-down mouth. "Oh, really? Good, send them out at once."

He hung up, leaning back in his chair, a sense of relief and victory flooding his heart. Someone in Sector Eight had spotted them and had reported it. Finally, they were within his grasp. Finally he could see Aeris again…although he wasn't sure what would happen after that.

_All in good time, all in good time._

* * *

"Sector Eight?" Elena looked over the transcript that Rufus had faxed them, her brown eyes shimmering with nervousness. They were to hunt one of their own.

Their leader nodded, not bothering to look over their mission objectives, it was easy enough wasn't it? Hunt and kill. It was always the same. Instead, he walked over to the windows lined along the wall, his hands behind his back: a habit he had picked up whenever he was deep in thought. "We are to 'dispose' of Reno and bring Aeris back alive, those are our orders."

"But…Reno…" Elena couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"Those are our orders, Elena. He knew what he was getting into when he went after Aeris." Tseng's voice was unnaturally harsh, causing the female cadet to cringe.

"So why were we granted immunity when we were guilty of the same crime?" Rude spoke up, taking off his trademark glasses and rubbing the bridge of his bruised nose.

"Because the President is scared."

The other two Turks exchanged glances behind Tseng's back. "Scared of what?"

Sighing, the raven-haired man turned around, a grave look in his dark eyes. "Do you not see where this is leading? Reno is a threat to the President…especially when it concerns

Aeris. Plus, it would be easier to blame one man for the trespasses of us all. Still, there is no reason to speak of this anymore…we have a job to do."

Nodding, they loaded their guns silently, wondering whose bullet would be the one to end the life of their long-time partner.

* * *

A/N: WOW! That was a long break! Sorry to those who have been waiting for this chapter, but I had a large bout of writer's block. Anyways, hope you enjoy! 


	35. Chapter 35

35

"In here."

Reno shifted his cool blue eyes around the surrounding neighborhood, making sure they weren't seen sneaking into the small abandoned house at the end of the street. All was silent as he threw one last look behind his shoulder, the shallow streetlights flickering lazily across the house fronts.

The house smelled stale: remnants of mold and old cardboard clung to the sparse furniture. The redhead waved away a few pesky spider webs that clung to the peeling walls, leading Aeris up the rickety stairs; the darkness was overwhelming and he could sense the girl's nervousness. The creaking floorboards on the secondstory seemed to strain under their weight, but to Reno's relief, held up. He peered into one of the rooms, making sure the "night inhabitants" weren't lodging here for a quick nap.

"We'll be safe here for tonight." Reno waved Aeris into the empty room, her small feet shuffling unsteadily along the floor. He wasn't sure what would happen once daylight hit, but he would have to figure that out when the time came.

Aeris sat stiffly on the floor, dragging a few empty boxes over to herself and made a make-shift bed for the night. Sighing and without a word, she laid her head down and let her exhaustion take over her body.

Reno watched in bemusement at her slight form; how her body seemed to barely hold together. The sewers had been especially hard on her and she had suffered greatly for it; still, they had finally emerged safely. He slowly sat down, leaning his back against the pale wall opposite of the sleeping figure and breathed a heavy sigh. How things had gotten to this point he was not so sure: everything seemed so surreal. A few weeks ago he had been completely content in his little world of senseless killing and skirt-chasing, but now… What had happened? He eyed Aeris, wondering how he had taken to such a weak and innocent girl from the slums. Yes, he admitted it…he was developing feelings that were way beyond the normal cat-and-mouse-chase. She had somehow cracked through his playful exterior, through his cold Turk interior and had found something else altogether all without even knowing she had done such a thing. It felt terrible and wonderful all at the same time.

"Reno?" Her soft voice startled him. "You're still awake."

"And so are you." He gazed across the room and saw that her eyes were drifting open, revealing her naive bottle green eyes. Sleep was dancing in them, her voice now becoming faint and wispy with fatigue.

"I'm scared." She finally closed her eyes, covering a yawn that escaped her lips and fell asleep.

Reno mulled the statement over in his head and for the first time admitted what he thought he never would. "Me too."

* * *

_Shit._

Cold blue eyes snapped open, blinking a few times to chase away the sleep that threatened to take over again.

_I fell asleep._

There. He heard it again. Without a sound, Reno rolled over to where Aeris lay and shook her thin form. She twitched, a weary sigh escaping her lips, her heavily-lidded eyes slowly peeling open. He placed a cold hand over her open mouth, motioning for her to keep quiet. In the dark, they waited, for what Aeris did not know. All she could feel was the tension in Reno's body, like a terse wire on the verge of breaking. This quickened the girl's heartbeat…it could only mean more trouble for them. Suddenly, Reno snapped his hand away from her mouth, quickly bringing it to his side…his gun. Aeris sat up; panic now creeping steadily up her rigid body, threatening to consume her mind. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, tugging at it, signaling for her to get up. He turned, his face now a mask of stone, a look that startled Aeris…this was his _Turk face_…this was the face that had no heart. It sent a flurry of shivers down her spine.

Slowly, laboriously they crept to the door of the room, Reno now unholstering his gun and placing his finger on the trigger. Aeris wondered what had startled him in the middle of the night, from what she could deduce, there seemed to be nothing amiss. Straining her ears, she listened for anything that would give away Reno's sudden attentiveness, but after a few moments, still could not hear anything. She was about to speak when faintly, barely more than just a whisper of the wind, Aeris heard what sounded like the feathery shuffle of a foot against the floorboards. They were not alone.

Instantly, she was racked with a fear that she did not know one could contain…it was inevitable…they would not live through the night; the cornered look in Reno's eyes confirmed this.

_They were here_. They had tracked him down and had come to kill…he had heard the cock of their guns. He cursed himself for being so careless…for getting caught. He had been trained better than that.

He inched closer to the doorframe, taking a deep breath and peering around the corner. He could barely see down the narrow hallway, but could make out the three figures of his former partners. If he wanted to live a little longer, he would have to take them by surprise. He turned and gave Aeris a pointed look, motioning his eyes towards the staircase that was a few feet from them. A look of pure anxiety plastered her thin face and Reno instantly regretted bringing her into this situation; eventually she nodded her agreement, seemingly suppressing a panic attack that threatened to overwhelm her.

Wrapping a firm hand around her arm, Reno nearly threw Aeris towards the stairs, following right behind her, his gun out and firing down the hallway. The bright fire from each round flashed in the narrow corridor, illuminating the surprised and angry looks on the Turks' faces…he had taken them by complete surprise, they hadn't even raised their weapons yet. The redhead rolled on the hard wood floor once, leaping up and running down the stairs after Aeris. Adrenaline now coursed thickly through his veins, his senses heightened; he could hear the shouts and footsteps of the others coming down the hallway. Surging up to Aeris' small figure, he grabbed her sweaty hand and burst out of the dark house. The air outside was chilly, biting into their thin clothing and sending shivers along their clammy skin. Reno darted around the corner, frantically searching for a place to hide. Kicking open the door to a supply shop, he pulled Aeris inside, throwing a quick glance behind him before closing the door.

"Turks?" Her voice was barely audible above his strained breathing and he chanced a fleeting glimpse of her face before giving a curt nod.

They shuffled into the backroom, Reno listening intently for any sounds from the alleyway. A soft muffled whimper pulled the redhead's attention away from the situation; Aeris was curled up in a dark corner of the room, her knees curled up tightly against her body. Her eyes peeked out from her interlocked arms, pure hopelessness swimming fervently in her green orbs. Reno felt something inside him break…if there was anything left inside there at all. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms, wordlessly stroking her rumpled hair. She seemed to melt into him, letting her despair and desperation flow from the cage she had been trying to suppress it in. Her body shook with hard silent sobs, tears he had not seen her shed in what seemed forever; she had every right to cry, she had held them in for too long, she had been strong through all this…too strong.

He pulled her away to take a look at her wet face, a tight lump forming in his throat; even in this state she was stunning. Gently leaning in, he placed a light kiss against her warm forehead, a smirk forming on his dry lips from the bewildered look on her face. Inside, he was just as shocked at his chaste display of concern and emotion…it was so _un-Renoesque_.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered against his neck.

"For?"

He wasn't able to hear the answer as a bullet pierced through the wooden door and lodged itself into his arm. _Shit._ He had let his guard down again…maybe he was losing his assassin touch…or they meant business. Quickly grabbing Aeris' arm and hoisting her to her feet, they ran farther into the store's back room, looking for a way out. Another bullet whizzed by and he heard Aeris scream and grab at her leg, surprisingly she kept pace with him.

"It just grazed me…keep going!" She wore her face in a hard grimace but urged him onward.

He remembered learning that adrenaline worked wonders on the human body: she barely seemed to register the pain. Still, he took her word for it and cut around a narrow corner, the rain of bullets now becoming a shower. They were close, he could hear their hurried footsteps and the reloading of their guns. He still hadn't caught sight of them, which was a good sign, but he wasn't sure if he could keep up the chase for much longer. A door stood at the end of a dark hallway and he surged forward, flying forward and kicking it down, nearly flinging Aeris out into the night air.

Taking the offensive, Reno turned around, raising his gun and waited a few seconds before he caught sight of the first blue suit. It was Rude, his friend for over six years…his **only** friend, and fired two rounds. The first flew by the burly man's ear, neatly nicking it, causing his sunglasses to go flying off. The second one buried itself into the Turk's shoulder, a red splotch forming on his clean white shirt. Elena was right behind them, as was their typical formation, a hard look gleaming in her eyes. She glanced at Rude, who was squatting on the floor, a gloved hand to his right shoulder and she fired at the redhead, the bullets coming so close they made the air waver. He also let off two rounds, the first one missing, the second bouncing off the floor and ricocheting into her calf. Letting out a guttural growl, she went down on one knee, a hand wrapped around her leg. She rolled off to one side of the room, away from Reno's sight and reloaded her gun, letting off a string of silent curses.

The redhead lowered his gun, grabbed Aeris' hand again and ran down the dank alley towards one of the side streets. If he could make it then they might have a chance at survival.

"There you are." The cold voice made Reno's heart leap into his throat. Tseng was always such a tricky bastard.

A loud bang was followed by fiery pain in his abdomen, causing a loud groan from Reno. Aeris screamed, her voice echoing in the confined alleyway, sounding so foreign to Reno's ears. _Can't lose focus now_. Aeris was counting on him, if he died here… Letting out another loud grunt, Reno darted off to one side of the alley, letting go of Aeris' small hand, and planted one foot on the brick wall, using it as leverage to leap into the air and roll off into a neat somersault, his gun drawn and shooting.

Tseng leaped behind a dumpster, his guns blazing, his first three shots missing their mark, the fourth lodging deep into Reno's thigh. The redhead seemed not to notice, landing gracefully across from the Turk leader, letting off the last rounds in his gun. There was a mad scramble as they both reloaded their weapons, only the clicks of the clips being loaded could be heard in the silence. Then the thunder of their gunfire assumed.

Reno almost laughed. It had been so long since he had been in a fight that was so intense…so exhilarating. It had been such a long time, he barely remembered how exciting it could be…the feel of cold hard metal in his hands, his heart beating furiously in his chest, his calculating eyes picking up every detail. Still, Tseng was a difficult opponent. He was a child prodigy…a killer child prodigy. To be fighting against him…well, it was an honor.

Another shot bit into Reno's arm and he mentally cursed himself for losing focus. When one was fighting such an opponent like Tseng, a mere second of distraction could mean the difference between life and death. A scream pierced the air and snapped both men's attention to the sound. _Speaking of distractions._ Aeris was hunched behind a stack of trash cans, her eyes wild from the roaring of the guns, her hands now clasped around her sides. Bright red blood bloomed around her fingers, spreading evenly across her dirty white shirt. Reno lurched; a stray bullet must have caught her. Taking this opportunity, Reno snapped out his electro-rod, running up to his ex-leader and jabbed it sharply into his back. Athick crackle sizzled in the air, the unconscious body of Tseng slumping unceremonious to the concrete floor.

Rushing over to the injured girl, Reno scooped her up in his shaky arms and ran off down the alley way, praying that she was going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: Hooray another chapter. I'm so happy to see that you guys are still reading this! Don't give up on me! heh. Well, I've finally released "Life of a Geisha"...it starts out slow but I promise it will get better...so please read and review to let me know if it's going all right. Anyways, this fic is almost done...I'll try to put up the last few chapters soon! Love you all! 


	36. Chapter 36

36

His heart pounded. His usually composed brow was furrowed with anxiety and sweat. He quickly rounded a corner and threw his jacket around his shoulders. An hour ago he had been casually lounging in his office, letting his mind wander over the earlier meeting he had with the financial department when the phone had rung. He almost didn't answer it: there were enough things that needed his attention; but he found himself drawn to the small sleek phone on his desk. After listening to a few clipped words he slammed the phone down, and ran out the office, grabbing his white suit coat off the back of his chair. Now he was walking rapidly down the empty corridor, snapping open his cell phone.

"I need the 'copter on the roof in two minutes!" He listened to the stumbling pilot on the other end. "Now!"

Rufus jammed the device back in his coat pocket and pressed the button for the elevator, which seemed to feel the President's sense of urgency, opening right away with a burst of stale air.

_They were close._ His heart pounded furiously in his chest. He wasn't sure what he would do once he saw Aeris again…his thoughts became jumbled when he touched on the subject, rather he pushed it out of his mind and drowned himself in paperwork. But the time had come: he had to find out what he would do with her. He gritted his teeth…he let that part of himself go already. If anything, he would have to send her back to the slums…back to her old life. The thought consoled him: he would throw his problem back where it belonged…far, far away from him.

* * *

"Shit. Please be okay."

Reno darted down another vacant street, a bundle of what used to be a woman in his arms. Her unanimated body bounced unceremoniously…so limp…so lifeless. His eyes scanned her body, stopping and concentrating on the now-growing sea of red that was spreading along her side. Ignoring his burning lungs and screaming wounds, the ex-Turk pressed on, looking for a safe place to hide and check on Aeris. Spotting a dilapidated church a little further up ahead, he rushed forward, pushing open the door and frantically searching around. He found a row of pews that seemed sturdy and gently placed her on top.

"Aeris." He brushed back the damp hair from her face, the pale coloring of her skin worrying him. "Fuck, what did I get you into?"

His gaze fell upon her now-bloodied shirt, concerned but afraid to look at the damage. Slowly, he peeled the end of it up to her belly button, taking a deep breath and revealing the wound. At first, the amount of blood upset him, but he was relieved to see that the bullet was off to the side and not directly in the abdomen; it had entered through the bottom of the first rib. He lightly pressed on it to see if the bullet was still lodged inside, which elicited a piercing scream from Aeris. _At least you're still alive._

Her startling green eyes were now open and clumsily trying to assess her whereabouts. The world seemed to swim in pain and thundering heart beats. _What had happened?_ Fire danced along her left side and she clutched at it, screaming at the warm contact. She heard Reno asking her to calm down, that she would go into shock if she didn't compose herself, but Aeris threw this comment aside: her body was an inferno of anguish. Stinging tears welled up, blurring her vision, adding to the chaos of her senses…this pain was unbearable. Her heart raced furiously in her chest, like a wild horse locked in a small pen, almost ready to burst.

Reno grew more worried as her breathing started to increase rapidly…she was going into shock. He sat beside her, lifting her shoulders to rest against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently back and forth. He mumbled reassuring words to her, not sure if she was listening or not, but hoping that the tone of his voice would help calm her. After a few minutes, she seemed to slow down, her breaths now coming steadily, her body now lost of its trembling. He apologized over and over again: he had brought her into this…he had gotten her hurt. Reno wasn't sure how long he had held her for and how many times he had muttered his apologies, he wasn't even sure when he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. All he knew was that when he awoke, his life had taken a turn for the worst.


	37. Chapter 37

37

She awoke with a start, at first unsure if she was still dreaming, growing confused at the darkness that greeted her. A warm body pressed against her back, and her initial thought went to Rufus: he had held her like this on so many nights, which seemed so long ago. Shaking the thought out of her head, she sat up, grimacing at the sharp pain that danced down her side.

"Shit." She said the curse almost tentatively, as if trying it on: it seemed so unlike her. She had to smile at the way it sounded coming from her lips.

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ cuss like that." His voice was cracked and strained but she could still hear the playfulness that she was so used to.

"How does it sound?" She sat up, her hand cupping her throbbing side.

"Human…and dirty." He shot out a sharp hiss as he swung his legs onto the floor, his scuffed shoes leaving slight prints on the dusty ground.

Aeris furrowed her brows as she glanced at the various wounds that adorned the redhead's tattered clothing. A particularly nasty looking mess of red around his stomach worried her; he was struggling to stay seated. Placing a small hand on his arm, Aeris ignored the stinging down her side, turning towards him.

"Here, lay down, Reno." She waved off the protest that was about to come out of his mouth, firmly pushing him onto the wooden pew. Dirty lithe fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt, trembling slightly from concentration. Reno was mesmerized by them. Slowly she parted the clothing, her hands brushing up along his ribs: he shuddered at the contact against his bare skin, sending goosebumps up his arms. She examined the nickel-sized hole in his abdomen, biting her lip as she gently prodded around the wound.

"It came out the other end." He was propped up on his elbows, examining the bullet hole himself. "I don't think it hit anything. Hurts like a bitch though."

"I'm surprised you're still conscious." She eyed his blood-soaked shirt.

"Trust me, it's not the first time I've been shot."

"I can tell." She traced a small scar on his chest.

He jolted again at the contact of her warm fingers, eliciting a startled look from the girl. She noticed her hand resting gently on his chest and blushed a deep pink, mumbling a soft sorry before removing it. Somehow his lack of a snide or mischievous comment seemed to make her cheeks turn darker. She had felt it too…that undeniable tension that had started to reside over them in the past few days. It had begun as just a small tug, but had evolved into this jolting electricity that could almost be tasted. What was it? What hung so thickly between them? In the days they had spent alone together, he seemed to have lost a piece of his fun, playful side and also part of his cold Turk side. What was revealed was a little bit of the _real_ Reno…the one that wasn't obligated to put up these facades. As Aeris checked his body for the other wounds, she let her mind turn over this new sort of revelation, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Absentmindedly she bared Reno's broad shoulders and fussed over the two neatly placed holes in his upper arm, next checking on the sodden wound in his thigh.

"Heh, didn't know you were that kind of girl." His face displayed something Aeris hadn't seen before…nervousness.

She almost smiled at this. "It's a lot of blood…you may have to take them off." She pointedly looked at his pants.

The corner of his mouth twitched.

Aeris was confused and slightly amused at his sudden bashfulness, although she wasn't sure why…Reno hadn't struck her as the type to be bashful, especially at a time like this. She decided to push this out of her mind and go about tending to his other wounds. What she didn't know was that Reno didn't like the prospect of him having to undress in front of her: it was bad enough he was shirtless and being tended by a woman he had an undeniable attraction for, if anything else had to come off…well, he wasn't sure he wanted to show her **_that_** much, at least not yet, especially not like this. _What a predicament. A gorgeous woman is trying to take your pants off and all you're trying to do is stop her_. It was official: he had lost his mind.

"I haven't done this in a long time…" She firmly placed her hands over his abdomen, educing a sharp grunt from Reno. Closing her eyes, she welled up her energy, concentrating it into a little ball and letting it flow through her fingers.

Reno looked on in amazement as the bloody bullet hole started to shrivel, soon becoming nothing more than a small scar on his stomach. "You're a natural healer." His voice could not hide his awe.

She opened her bottle green eyes and smiled warily. "Yes, it's a gift from the Planet, although I haven't used it in a while." She motioned to his arm. "Do you want me to take care of that too?"

"Nah, I'll live." He sat up, greatly relieved that the throbbing pain was gone and he could once again sit up comfortably. As for his arms and legs, as long as he could shoot his gun and run, he would manage. Plus, if need be, adrenaline did wonders for the body. "Thank you." He started to button up his shirt but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

She hadn't meant for it to show, really, she hadn't. She also hadn't meant to stare at his bare chest in that way, but she was, after all, a woman. It was the fatigue…it had to be. Usually she didn't goad her mind with such childish thoughts, but right now, with his hair in disarray and his wiry body exposed, she couldn't seem to beat the thought out, let alone ignore it. So she had let it accidentally slip…her admiration…her human desire, if only for a second, but she knew Reno was much too cunning to not notice something so blatant. Immediately she turned a deep shade of crimson, abruptly standing up and mumbling about needing some fresh air.

_What just happened?_ Had he really caught that look in her eye…from Aeris? This was something so unexpected. Modest, innocent Aeris had been looking at him as if he were a slab of meat. _Talk about role reversal_. Somehow that thought turned him on immensely. Buttoning up the rest of his shirt, he walked out the abandoned building, searching for Aeris.

She was standing on top of the first stair of the entrance, leaning against a pillar with her lean arms held tight against her body. She didn't respond when he slightly cleared his throat, but he could still see the remnants of a blush on her pale cheeks. Reno studied her intently in the dark, at how the wild curls of her hair ran down her narrow back, at how the street lights danced in her large emerald eyes, at how simply small and frail she was, at how much someone needed to look out for her and take care of her. He couldn't kid himself, he wasn't someone who could provide that for her…he was a Turk, well, an **ex**-Turk but a cold-hearted killer nonetheless.

"They'll find us soon, won't they?" The question ruined Reno's train of thoughts, taking him off guard.

"Yea, we should start heading out."

"To where?" Her voice dripped with hopelessness. "We can't keep running forever, Reno."

He wished he could tell her about the art of survival and how deeply ingrained in him it was. That even though he was so tired of running, he wouldn't stop; not until they killed him or he killed himself. This was Midgar, the city with no heart, and the people who ran it were just as heartless.

Sighing, he stood next to her. "How is your side feeling?"

"Better. It stopped bleeding. Hurts like a bitch though." She gave him a strained smile and he couldn't help but return it. "Lets get going."


	38. Chapter 38

38

Today is the greatest

Day I've ever known

Can't live for tomorrow,

Tomorrow's much too long

I'll burn my eyes out

Before I get out

Today is the greatest

Day I've ever known

Can't wait for tomorrow

I might not have that long

I'll tear my heart out

Before I get out

Pink ribbon scars

That never forget

I tried so hard

To cleanse these regrets

My angel wings

Were bruised and restrained

My belly stings

--Today, Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

"Now, sir?"

Tseng shook his head, his emotionless eyes watching the abandoned church intently. Reno had been in too much of a rush to cover his tracks properly, although the Turks had a rough time finding his whereabouts.

"There they are." Elena's usually cool voice cracked, her breathing seemingly a little more strained at the sight of their targets. Her leg was wrapped in a make-shift tourniquet, already a bright red splotch edging out onto the white cloth. "What's your call, sir?"

Their leader held up a hand, signaling for them to stay where they were for the moment; he could feel his emotions starting to taint what he came here to do and he wanted a few moments to clarify things before having to kill one of his most highly talented students. Aeris had come out first, seemingly upset about something, and in the back of Tseng's mind he hoped the redhead hadn't done anything brash, Reno coming out a few moments after. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could take a wild guess. A pang of guilt and doubt floated in his mind for a brief second, but he pushed them aside: he was on official Turk business and these emotions had nothing to do with him when he was on the job.

"They're on the move." Rude's deep voice confirmed that the two were now leaving the church and were heading south, although Tseng couldn't imagine where they would hide in that part of Midgar.

"Lets go."

Silently, they followed the two, making sure to keep a safe distance for fear that they would be discovered too soon. Further up ahead, Reno took a left turn into a narrow deserted street, suddenly the sole streetlight going out above them with a crash. The three pursuers rushed forward, weapons and fists ready for a fight, but they were only met with the night air.

_That cunning bastard._ Tseng had to smile inwardly, he had trained Reno well. Sometimes even _he_ forgot how quick the redhead was.

"He knew. He knew we were following him." Elena sounded both amazed and proud. "We didn't make a sound and he knew."

"It seems…" The dark-haired leader chuckled, "that we are at the disadvantage right now. Reno knows the slums like that back of his hand. Fan out, I want him caught before morning." The other two nodded, each going their separate ways.

* * *

_Dammit, they were so fucking persistent!_ Reno almost laughed at this. _So this is what Aeris went through all her life._ It definitely was a different change of view…being the pursued and not the pursuer. He felt like a feral dog being chased around the city by the dog pound who wanted nothing more than to put him out of his misery. _Fuck that._

He knew they were watching from the moment he stepped outside to talk to Aeris. He could just _feel_ them watching, calculating, waiting. Quietly he had whispered to Aeris that once they reached the corner, that he wanted her to grab his hand and run like hell. They had darted off into an unnoticeable alley way in-between two dark buildings, emerging onto another street almost identical to the last.

Aeris was lost. She wasn't sure where the ex-Turk was taking her and neither did she care. As long as he was running her away from death then she was fine with being lost. It had frightened her deeply when Reno had told her the Turks were in the vicinity, but she had taken it quite well…it didn't really come as a shock that they were already found out. The city had a way of reading your fears and turning them into a reality. She had nearly expected it even, it would be the cherry on her sad, bitter sundae. She just hoped she could keep running…the pain in her side nearly blinded her to anything else.

Ducking behind a particularly old house, Reno pulled Aeris beside him, his chest heaving with effort. "They most likely split up to cover more ground. Are you holding up all right?" He glanced over at her sweat-beaded brow and the small grimace she tried to hide. He also noticed her clutching desperately to her side. "Aeris?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Her voice was strained and hard to hear. The green in her eyes seemed almost to dim.

"Aeris…" Reno bit his lower lip, trying to make a decision. He could hear the distant footsteps of somebody coming down the sidewalk a few blocks away.

She saw and recognized that glint in his eyes. "No. Reno, don't." She clutched desperately to his shirt. "Don't do it. You'll get yourself killed."

He silently pulled out his gun and loaded his last clip into it. He had to do this…for Aeris' sake.

The footsteps were closer now, they would be found soon. Reno turned to Aeris, giving her a meaningful look. "Aeris, stay here." His chest lurched at the stream of tears flowing languidly down her dirtied face…gods, she was so beautiful.

Before she could protest, Reno pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He wanted just a little taste, just a little taste before he was sent to his final resting place. Was that so much to ask? To savor a little bit of heaven before he died? He needed to convey to her how she made him feel, he needed her to know that he did everything he could to protect her and now he would make the ultimate sacrifice.

Oh, and she was so breathless…airless…so light. The way his lips wanted to devour her…to ravage her. It was so raw…passionate…animalistic. She had never been kissed like this before, and she doubted that she ever would again. How could a kiss make her legs give out from under her, how could it make her feel so powerful and defenseless all at the same time? She kissed him back furiously letting her senses wash away in the scent of his body…musky, deep, and sensual. His lips were like water: running over and melding into hers; his hands firmly tangled in her hair, pressing her towards him. He was drowning her with his kiss and she didn't care, she didn't want it to stop.

With a small sigh, Reno pulled away from her, his eyes still closed and his breathing hard. It had been unlike anything he had experienced with a woman…and it was just a kiss. What would she do to him if he let her touch him, make love to him? He bit his lower lip at the thought…he would never know, would he? She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, her orbs such a dark shade of green they were nearly black, her parted mouth now swollen.

"Reno…" Her voice so husky, he almost smiled. There was a time once when he wondered about that voice, at how it would sound. He was pleased he could elicit such a voice from such a woman.

With another kiss, this one very soft…chaste…affectionate, and one last look at Aeris, he darted out from behind the house before he started having second thoughts about leaving her.

As he thought, Rude was coming down the street, the Turk clearly surprised at the sudden movement. Reno had his gun drawn and was already shooting, trying to buy some time and steer the bald man away from Aeris.

To Reno's relief, the other man followed, his weapon also drawn and ready. The redhead weaved his way around the dark neighborhood, the sound of his pursuer's footsteps not too far behind. There was a brief burst of light and a loud thunder and Reno momentarily thought it was raining when something hot bit into his back. This time he couldn't help but let out a strained scream as he tried to stumble around a corner. He had forgotten how good of a shot Rude was in the dark. _He should be since he wears those damned sunglasses all the time._ Still, the chase thrilled him: whether he was chasing women or chasing Shinra's targets, it was all the same. Only this time he was the one being chased, and this thought excited him: it was such a change of pace, something to push all of his skills and instincts.

As his feet pumped along the cement sidewalk, he could feel the rush of blood that was spilling out of his back and Reno wondered if it hit anything vital. _What does it matter anymore?_ The others would follow the sound of the gunfire and would soon overtake them unless he killed them first. The thought tickled the killer instinct that resided in him…the law of the streets was kill or be killed, wasn't it? Still, the humane side kept reminding him that these were the people who had taken him in and had treated him like family. It was ironic that now they were being sent to kill him; his own adopted family being ordered to end his life.

He heard a rustling coming from a street on the left and he caught a brief glimpse of Elena before he turned and fired a shot at her. Expertly, she rolled off to the side, her gun now in both of her hands and aimed at the running form of Reno. A smile made its way to his lips: my, how she had grown. The bullet barely grazed the sleeve of his shirt, tearing the fabric, but missing his skin. Swiftly cutting into another street, Reno kept his eyes out for Tseng…he was the one to watch out for…

"Listening was always you weak point."

A pair of legs swung down from a ladder above Reno's head, connecting firmly with his chest. The wind burst out of his lungs like a tea kettle, causing the ex-Turk to stumble backwards.

Tseng's tall form landed neatly in front of him, his head shaking from side to side. "Haven't I always said to use all of your senses? Your eyes have a tendency to play tricks on you and you must be aware of everything around by not relying on them alone."

_That fucker. Still giving him lectures even though he was no longer a Turk._ Reno chuckled dryly.

His former leader raised a thin eyebrow. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

The redhead only shook his head. "Nothing, Tseng. It doesn't matter at this point." Behind him, he could hear the other two Turks making their way to Reno's hunched form. "Well, looks like we're all together again…what a happy little family reunion this is, huh?" He turned and gave his two former partners an imitation of a smile.

"On your knees, Reno." Tseng's voice was brittle and cold…he meant business.

"Why bother? Just kill me already…get it over with." He dropped the gun that was still in his hand, raising them both up as a sign of surrender. "Lets not draw this out any longer than we have to, we all know I'm not a patient guy."

Reno's leg gave out from under him as Rude's boot came crashing down on his left shoulder. "Do what he says, Reno."

"All right, so here I am. Do what you came here to do, finish the order that Rufus gave you."

"Don't take this personally, Reno." Elena's soft voice tried to sound unaffected, but he could hear the slight tremble in it.

Reno barked a dry laugh. "Yeah guys, nothing personal. Just following orders, right?" His countenance turned serious. "Better to die by your hands than by anyone else. Do it, Tseng. I'm ready."

A hardness came into the leader's eyes before he raised his weapon and pointed it at the kneeling form. "Yeah, nothing personal, Reno." A loud crash burst from the barrel, resounding throughout the neighborhood. The last thing Reno saw before the bullet bit into him was a solitary tear rolling down Tseng's cheek before his whole world ended in blinding pain and then darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yay, three chapters in one posting! I was so motivated by all of your wonderful reviews that I thought I would sit down and give you guys what you've been waiting for...THE KISS. Hope you liked it. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! 


	39. Chapter 39

39

Darkness swam endlessly behind her eyelids, numbness sweeping throughout her body. Time seemed to slip between her fingers and she had no concept of where she was. What had happened? How did she end up in this ocean of blackness?

Sensations tingled around her but they were hard to place; her body vibrated with pain all over, engulfing her. She felt sluggish and disoriented, the blackness around her seemed to pulse, almost fade away to gray. Foreign smells burned her nose and throat and her body gagged at the sudden intrusion. All at once, her senses seemed to heighten and swarm around her in a jumble: a groan slipped past her lips.

"Aeris?"

_That voice, so familiar;_ but her overactive brain couldn't quite place where she knew it from.

"Aeris? Are you awake?"

She struggled for a response and was hit with the sudden realization that she forgot how to speak. A quick panic seized her as she opened her mouth but couldn't push the words out. Instead a sort of high-pitched squeak emitted from her gaping lips.

"Calm down, the nurses said you've gone through a lot of trauma; you shouldn't overexert yourself."

Aeris turned to the source of that voice but suddenly realized she couldn't see as well. Frantically pawing her fingers over her face she found that her eyes had been bandaged. _What happened? What's going on?_ She was in a hospital, that much she deduced from what the voice had told her, but how did she get here? What had happened after Reno had left? The name brought a certain sense of warmth and anger at the same time; he had run off to go play savior!

Gentle hands startled her as they wrapped around her shoulders. "You should lie back until you get situated a little bit. We don't need you to go into shock while you're still so fragile."

_That voice._ So familiar…so comforting, yet she still couldn't put a name to the face. That deep baritone with a smooth underlying cunningness…her mind grabbed aimlessly in the dark. _Too much information all at once…too much to process._ Her mind felt weary and unsettled: nothing seemed to make a connection.

She grabbed onto the arms of her visitor, holding onto the smooth fabric of his shirt, hoping that he would at least answer her unspoken question.

There was a brief moment of silence, the monitors in the other rooms beeping periodically, and then she heard him sigh, the smell of coffee and cigarettes on his breath. "Tseng found you slumped over in an alleyway, half-dead from what I hear, and rushed you over to Midgar Hospital. You lost a lot of blood, Aeris, 'barely hanging on' from what the doctors said. You've been in and out for the past few weeks…"

_Barely hanging on…_Had she been dancing with Death and not even realized it? Was her life that fragile? So indispensable? She shivered.

"Are you feeling all right?" Her visitor eased her back into bed, firmly tucking the sheets around her small body. "You should rest. Once you're feeling a little stronger they're planning to take you off your bandages and put you back on solid food."

She heard him walk away from the bed and towards what she assumed was the doorway into the hall. The thought of being alone scared her tremendously and she let out a soft whimper.

"Don't worry, Aeris, I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you, I promise."

Nodding, Aeris laid back down into the stiff mattress and let her fatigue take over once again.

* * *

Days turned slowly into weeks and the road to recovery was arduous and excruciatingly painful. She had been moved out of Midgar Hospital and back into Shinra Headquarters, back to where everything had started. Still, no one disturbed her in the small pristine room she was recovering in except the nurse who came in to check up on her from time to time.

A small hard scar had formed above her abdomen, a constant reminder of that fateful night she had almost lost her life. As for what had happened to everyone else, she had no idea and at this point did not even want to think about it for fear that the worst had occurred. The Turks were like cats, they always landed on their feet; death was not an option for them. She had seen them in action and knew they possessed strength and willpower beyond normal human capacities and hoped that these skills helped pull them through the perils of that night.

Sitting up with some effort, Aeris chanced a look out the small window across the room. The Shinra Plaza was teeming with employees bustling in and out of the building, small groups of them huddling around the center square, chatting and clasping manila folders in their arms. She wondered if any of them knew what happened behind the scenes, if they knew of the corruption and bloodshed that drove their mighty empire and filled their pockets.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice startled Aeris, eliciting a tiny squeak of surprise from the girl. Turning, she was at once relieved and scared to find the leader of the Turks standing in the doorway, his impeccably well-maintained hair falling around his impeccably well-maintained suit.

"Hello, Tseng." She tried to sound indifferent but she couldn't stop the waver in her voice. "What bring you here? Business or personal?"

Giving her a humorless smile, he shrugged. "A little bit of both."

Sighing, she motioned for him to come in. "Well then, let's get it over with. Start with the business."

"Well," he walked into the sterile room, mentally noting the bitter smell of rubbing alcohol, "your recovery has been progressing much better than the doctor had hoped." He tossed a glance over to her to gauge a reaction but her face remained emotionless. "Seeing that you're well, you'll soon be detained and moved to a different wing of Shinra HQ until a plan of action can be made for your well-being."

Aeris snorted at this. "So I've been demoted to 'prisoner' again."

Tseng brushed off the comment. "You were _always_ our prisoner."

Sighing, Aeris gazed back out the window. "And the personal?"

There was a brief silence before Tseng gently sat on the bed. "Well…Aeris…it's about what happened that night…"

The discomfort in Tseng's voice unnerved her. Turning, she saw a glint of apprehension that was so unlike the stone-faced Turk. "Yes?" She didn't like where this was going.

"Reno…"

Aeris couldn't help but sharply inhale at that name, it had been running through her head the past few weeks but it sounded so foreign when said aloud.

Tseng inched closer, awkwardly taking her hand in his. "He…he didn't make it."

Everything in the room seemed to lose its color…she couldn't make out the rest of what the Turk was saying; all she could think about was the throbbing in her chest. What did Tseng mean he didn't make it? How could this be? Turks were supposed to be indestructible! They were supposed to live forever! She tried to fathom his nonexistence and couldn't bring up the image…it just wasn't possible.

"I know it comes as a shock to you, Aeris, but he did it to protect you. I'm sorry." The raven-haired man started to get up but a small hand grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"You…you killed him?" There was an undeniable trace of hatred in her voice.

"We were fulfilling our duties to Shinra." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if everything Shinra commanded was somehow justified. "There was no other choice."

"You killed him." So final…so complete. Dead at the hands of his own kin, dead because it was what Shinra wanted. She was so shattered that she couldn't even muster a sound of sorrow, instead, she silently wept while Tseng collected her small frame in his arms and rocked her back and forth.


	40. Chapter 40

40

"How is she?" Rufus turned to an elderly nurse sitting across from him. "Any better?"

The old lady sighed. "A little, but she's still very weak. Poor thing has been crying all day today, barely ate anything." She flipped through a chart. "Her vital are good and she's going to pull through fine, but she's an emotional mess."

The blonde-haired man nodded, resting his face on his hands. "When will she be well enough to have visitors?"

Shrugging, the nurse placed her clipboard on her thin lap. "She should be able to have visitors, although if she wants to see them is another issue in itself." She gave the president a pointed look. "She doesn't need any more emotional stimuli, that's for sure."

"Noted. Thank you." Sighing, Rufus stood from his chair and watched the nurse leave the office, pacing to the large windows overlooking the Upper Plate. It had definitely been a hectic and emotional few weeks for Aeris and Rufus had made it a point not to see her for fear that her condition would worsen at his presence. He had visited her everyday in the hospital, praying that she would wake from her coma and pull through.

Torn at what to initially do with Aeris, all his doubts were thrown out the window when he first saw her lying in the hospital bed, her frail body barely visible under the sheets. His heart nearly rent in two that he was the cause of her misfortunes…that he drove her into a bad situation where she nearly lost her life. She had given him her trust and he had taken advantage of it and used her as a pawn in his little games to ruin his father and Hojo, how could he have been so selfish? But he knew…he knew he would have done it regardless of how he felt for her because that was who he was. A true Shinra.

He needed to see her; there were so many things he wanted to let her know. But would she want to see him after all the horrible things he did? After she found out how cruel and manipulative he had been? He had been blinded by his greed, just like his father had been. _We weren't so different after all._ Rufus sneered at the irony; all his life he had tried so hard to discern himself from his father, and yet the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Life was truly funny. But what did you say to someone you nearly killed? _I'm sorry but I wanted to take over the Planet and you nearly died because of it._ He almost laughed at the absurdity of the comment. It was true though. He had wanted to play god and didn't care who got hurt in the process…it was his selfish nature.

Sighing, he lingered near the door of her hospital room, thousands of thoughts running aimlessly through his mind. How could he bear to show his face to her after all that she had witnessed about him? After seeing how unnaturally evil and manipulative he had been to her. Still, he needed to see her whether she forgave him of not. With bated breath, he slowly turned the knob to her room, the smell of clean sheets and acrid rubbing alcohol burning his nose. There was no sound from the room save the noise from the open window, the thin white curtains lazily blowing in the breeze.

She was propped up in her bed, the sheets loosely hung around her legs; her eyes were gazing lifelessly out at the bright afternoon landscape, not focusing on anything in particular. Her lips were turned down in a slight frown, her hair falling in disarray around her lean shoulders, the reflection of the sun seemed to swallow her small frame.

Rufus stood in the hallway unable to move his body, the half-open door silently swung open of its own accord. Here he was, finally in her presence again, and he was afraid. Why did he feel the urge to see her so badly when he couldn't think of one thing to say? His heart beat furiously in his chest, his breathing coming in short spurts, a slight sheen of perspiration forming on his forehead.

"It's been a long time." Her voice held no warmth or emotion he could read.

The blonde man silently strode into the room, quietly closing the oak door behind him. He felt an unnerving panic grip at his stomach and he had a quick moment of nausea; Rufus Shinra, the great president, almost lost his composure. The click of his shoes on the shiny linoleum floor was deafening to his ears, stiffly he stood in front of the window wracking his brain for the right words but he couldn't conjure up anything. They waiting in silence neither of them knowing what to say or how to even start, the tension in the room hung heavily over the two.

Aeris broke the silence first. "I hear you've made somewhat of a name for yourself…a 'tyrant' of sorts."

He squinted his eyes at the horizon, tracing the rays of light that seemed to spill from the sky and glinted off the building walls. A tyrant. Yes, that was what he was going after wasn't it? So why did it sound so malicious and wrong coming from her mouth?

"I never thought I would be able to forgive you." She twisted a corner of the bed sheets in between her thin fingers. "After you used me and threw me to the Aka-Maru, I was certain forgiveness was out of the question."

Rufus' cold eyes closed. Yes, he knew.

"But…" Aeris' voice quivered, "…now that you're standing here after all this time…I—I can." Large tears welled in here emerald eyes and slowly traced their way down her pale face. "Whatever your intentions were with me, Rufus, I'm still glad for the time we had together because you showed me things I never would have experienced without you and in my darkest times you were a friend to me even though I was just a pawn in your game."

A pawn. Collateral. A hostage to his fortune. Yes, she had been all those things. His intentions had been wicked with her in the beginning, but somewhere somehow the tables had slowly started to turn on him because he could finally admit she had become more to him than just a piece in his plans. She had given him her unrelenting trust and commitment and he had carelessly thrown it to the wolves…how foolish of him. And now here he was standing at the foot of her hospital bed after she had almost been beaten and shot to death, all the cause of his selfishness, and she was telling him she could find it in herself to forgive him. What a cruel twist of the knife into his sad life.

Finally, he turned to her, his cool calculating blue eyes locking onto hers; once again he was a mask of stone, his emotions seemingly unable to penetrate through his thick walls. Their gazes remained fastened for an indefinite amount of time, neither knowing what to say…what _could_ be said at this point?

Sighing, Rufus looked away, once more gazing out at the now-setting sun. The sky was a rich orange slowly giving away to a foggy purple and he could barely make out the first hazy star. "How can I…" his words sounded so muted and cracked to his ears as the sentence trailed off. He was unsure what he was trying to convey. "I was never supposed to fall in love with you, Aeris." The blatant truth.

"But…"

"But…I did." He peered down at his clenched hands on the windowsill, his knuckles turning white. "And that scares me."

There was no response from Aeris for a few moments, her eyes scrolling through a myriad of emotions. "Please, don't…" a large well of tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes, she tried to blink them back. "I—I can't."

Her reaction confused him. "Can't? Can't what, Aeris?"

"I may have forgiven you, but I can't…can't bear to hear you say that right now."

"That I'm in love with you?" The words seemed to flow easily from his mouth.

"…yes…" Then, the tears came. Hot stinging liquor fell from her eyes and onto the pristine white of her bed sheets and it felt as if they would never end.

It killed him to see her cry like this, especially at the mercy of his hands. He had twisted an invisible knife deep into her back and was now trying to mend the wound, but he had only made it worse. It had been a bad idea to come see her; once again his selfish needs had hurt this woman and he couldn't bear to see the fruits of his evil labor, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." Giving the setting sun one last look, he turned away from the girl he had broken and left the room.

* * *

yes...that's right...i finally brought this fic back from the grave! hehe...sorry to all of you who have been e-mailing me non-stop about updating this...i had the biggest writer's block and almost gave up but i just couldn't leave it unfinished at such an evil cliffie --;; well, i hope there are those out there that are still reading this and as always reviews are much welcome and a good source of fuel to finish this fic! thanks much! 


	41. Chapter 41

41

It had finally started to snow in December, an unnaturally warm Christmas had passed with fervent activity in the Shinra Building, the holiday party had gone smoothly and the employees were still giddy from the long break away from their desks. Aeris had finally recovered enough of her motor skills to navigate around her apartment without a nurse and she was happy for the privacy once-again. Time had passed without much event and she was grateful for it; she didn't know if she was ready to pretend for anyone yet.

Tseng had visited her once since his last visit but the tension was so thick that he stayed only for a few minutes before excusing himself. He had come to check on her progress but she couldn't bring herself to look at him for fear that he would see the haunted expression that had now plagued her features. Instead, she nodded and mumbled clipped responses to his polite questions and fidgeted with her hands while he spoke.

She felt so trapped. Although she was no longer considered Shinra's "prisoner", she felt she was being held against her will; they refused to let her leave the confines of her apartment on the basis that she still needed to recover from her surgery. But she supposed she deserved the punishment bestowed upon her by Karma…she had let a man run off to meet with Death and all she could do was sit in the alleyway and watch him go. If only she had…but what was the point in thinking of that now? He had given up his life to save her, only to live as a slave to misery. Life never turned out like it did in those romance novels Elmyra liked to read, there was no knight in shining armor to whisk the maiden away and there rarely was a happy ending.

Aeris hadn't seen much of anyone else since she was moved back to her quarters and she preferred it that way. Any inkling of her past friendship with Elena had dissipated, the blonde had been too guilt-ridden to come see her and Aeris thought it was for the best, she didn't know if she could face the emotions right now. Almost every night she would awake in a cold sweat, Reno's name tumbling out of her mouth, for a few moments she would bat away the wisps of her dreams and reality would take over. Then the tears. Still, life pushed on and she dragged along with it, waking up every morning and following a routine until she slipped into bed again.

Looking out the balcony window she observed the last slice of the sun setting behind the hills and she had the sudden urge to just leap after it. _Be strong. It won't always be like this._ She had been fighting her bouts of depression and sometimes it seemed like a lost cause, but she had to, or else she might give in one of these days. Instead, she opened the door and walked out into the chilling dusk, wrapping her sweater tightly around her small frame. Her breath came out in puffs of white and her lips tingled from the cold air; somehow it invigorated her mind and she relived the sacrifice that Reno had made so that she could experience the evening's crisp night.

"Somehow it's befitting that I would see you again here of all places."

The voice startled her but she didn't have to turn to see who it was. They had met here many times before and she knew that sound so well…cold and hard like carbon steel.

"There's no better place to clear your head." She was surprised at how calm her voice was.

Silence lapsed between them for a few minutes, only the wind moved. It had been weeks since he last spoke to Aeris and now, looking at her frail figure, he regretted not coming to see her sooner. She had grown thin and pale, her small hands shaking noticeably in the growing cold. Still, their last encounter had left him shaken and the mere thought of seeing her again weighed on his heart heavily. He _had_ come out on the balcony to clear his head and was surprised and a little nervous to see she was doing the same.

"Someone once told me that the city was beautiful. I remember she wanted to see it very badly."

"So what did you do?" She sounded faint, as if lost in the past.

"I tried to woo her by taking her around town." He mustered a small smile. "I don't know how effective it was."

"It depends on if it was genuine." The words stung him and he flinched as if they physically hurt.

"Maybe not at first, but the more I showed her…the more she showed me. So before I knew it, I was in her grasp."

"You fell in love."

"…yes…" Rufus leaned against the balcony railing; his fingers lazily tracing the concrete.

"Then you threw her away." She sighed, not sadly, just as if in boredom.

"Yes. I was overcome by my own selfish desires that I lost something I never thought I could receive. Maybe it would have been best if I never wanted it in the first place." He turned his head to look at her, his blonde hair ruffling restlessly in the cold breeze, his sapphire eyes carefully studying the small brunette. She still looked as breathtaking as the first time they exchanged words on this balcony, her hair in wild disarray down her back, her full lips glistening in the moonlight. "God, you're beautiful."

Finally, her meadow-green eyes met his, an unknown emotion roiling in them. "Is forgiveness not enough, Rufus? What more do you want from me?"

"I don't understand…"

"You're killing me!" The words flew out of her mouth in a torrent of fury and sadness, finally abating to a mere whimper. "You're killing me, Rufus."

"I-I don't want to hurt you anymore, Aeris. If that's all I'm good for…then I want you to be free…be happy." He turned away from her, his head now hung near his folded hands. "I can't subject you to such torture. I'm sorry, Aeris. I truly am." Sighing, he pushed himself away from the balcony and retreated into his apartment.

There it was, she was free to go…but to where? She had no home, she had no place to call her own. Could she go back to live with Elmyra and try to live a "normal" life? Could she stand the ritual of the everyday as if nothing had happened, as if her life hadn't changed at all? That she could go back to tending to her flowers and taking care of the neighborhood children with a smile on her face? No, her life was anguish, her life was heartbreak and she couldn't change that now. All she could do was face her fears and find forgiveness. She needed to…there was nothing else left.

Faintly, as if she were a ghost, she floated into her living room, her body drawn to the hallway door. A pale hand reached out and turned the doorknob, leaving the doorway wide open as she walked into the dimly-lit foyer. Here, she hesitated, unsure of what she was about to do, but knowing she was going to do it anyways. A faint knock on the door adjacent to hers and then, she waited. Inside, she could hear the rustling of the man getting out of bed and the soft steps approaching the door. A sliver of light lit up half his face as he peered out into the hallway.

"Aeris?" His cerulean eyes couldn't mask his surprise. Slowly he opened the door, revealing the blonde man in his ribbed tank and pajama bottoms, his feet pale in the hallway lights.

"Rufus…" She didn't have a chance to finish. He pulled her in a firm embrace, his face buried in her sweet honey-brown hair, his breath coming in short spurts.

"I'm so sorry, Aeris. I was so blind. So selfish." He felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes, yet he wasn't afraid of them this time. "You were everything to me. You still are." Then they came, hot and foreign, slipping down his cheeks, spilling onto her hair, onto her face.

And she held him. Part of her terrified at his tears, part of her blissful; he had finally shown the side of him he kept hidden behind those icy walls. "Shh. No more, Rufus. You don't have to apologize anymore. I already told you I forgave you." And deep inside something seemed to melt, as if all the regrets and heartache she was holding on to somehow unclenched themselves from her heart and dissipated from her body. She could finally forgive him for the horrid things he had put her through and she felt a wave of relief because now she could finally start to mend herself back together. _But what if this is another one of his tricks?_ The little girl in her questioned his motives but she pushed it away. She knew. This time she knew he was being genuine and that he did feel remorse for his selfish ways, that he really did care about her enough not to hurt her again. _This isn't a fairy tale, little girl. You can only stand to be so lonely for so long._

* * *

Cool cobalt eyes observed the two embracing figures from the edge of the balcony, taking in their private moment with what seemed trepidation. _Looks like I took too long. I'm too late._ A furrow ripped into his core as he turned away from the pair, lightly jumping onto the adjoining balcony. Perhaps it was better off this way. She had found consolation in Rufus' arms and she seemed happy enough given the circumstances of their relationship. _Of course it's better this way_. He wouldn't be able to give her the things she deserved, perhaps no one would, but he knew Rufus would be able to take care of her. Ultimately, in the end, that's what mattered.

Still, a deep pressure seemed to pulse inside his chest as he lowered himself onto the balcony…_her_ balcony. It hurt to see them together, no matter what was best for her; he wanted her to still be grieving for him. What a selfish thought. But did she? Did he just imagine the electric connection they had? Did he just imagine the way she kissed him back, so fervently and passionately? The memory sent a shiver down his back. Yes, he had fallen for her…very hard, in fact. It scared him that a woman could have such a power over him, but… Well, what was the point in thinking these thoughts now? She had found solace in Rufus and he couldn't take that small token of happiness from her…he wasn't even supposed to be in the picture...he was supposed to be dead.

He hesitated momentarily, a red foil box in his hand, considering just leaving without a trace, but shook his head and placed the package gently on the snow-covered table. Maybe deep down he wanted her to know he was still there…hell, he maybe even _hoped_ she would, but he wanted to do one nice thing for her before he disappeared from her life. Her life with Rufus. Taking one last glance at the box he left for her, he jumped up and grabbed a thick rope that hung from the rooftop of the Shinra building and started making his slow journey back to the top…away from her…away from everything.

* * *

A/N: Hn...I wonder who was spying on Rufus and Aeris...

So, I finally finished this chapter and let me tell you it was really hard to do b/c I wasn't sure where I was going to take the ending...I must have re-written it about ten different times! Still, I hope there are those of you out there who are still enjoying this little piece of fanfic and as always reviews would be most appreciated!


	42. Chapter 42

42

A bullet.

One single bullet slept on a bed of white tissue paper.

"Reno."

Somehow she knew.

Then, she fainted.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Life isn't supposed to make sense, dear. It's not supposed to be like a movie with a beginning, middle and end. Sometimes you go back to the beginning and sometimes you skip the middle and go right to the end. It's like a loop…it's never consistent. That's what makes it so interesting."

Elmyra had said those words to her one night when she told the story of her lost husband. How he went to fight a war but never got the chance to come back home. How life seemed so desperate at times, but there was always a reason to pick up again. Elmyra's reason was Aeris. When she found the little rain-soaked brunette standing over the body of her murdered mother, something connected; woman and child shared the same pain. She took her in as her daughter and gave her the closest thing she had to a normal life.

"Life loves to throw that ironic twist sometimes, but we just have to take it for the dark humor that it is."

And what a twist Life threw at her this time.

She opened the palm of her hand and studied the cold metal that glistened in the overhead lights. The tip was crushed in and it smelled like oil and smoke…a spent shell. Could this have been the bullet? Reno's bullet? Or was this some sick joke that someone was playing on her? _How could he be alive? There's just no possibility_. But was there? An odd feeling she couldn't describe rose in her chest for the hundredth time that day. If it were true…if he were alive…then…

_Then, what?_

Why didn't he contact her sooner? Why did he wait so long? Did he even want her to know?

Of course he did. The answer was in the red box she found on her balcony that morning while she was sipping on her cup of tea. How did she know it was Reno? She just…_knew_. From the moment she saw what he had left her, she instantly thought of him. So what did it mean?

He had left her no note, nothing to indicate that he wanted her to contact him. So was this a farewell present? Just a token to let her know he was alive but only the memento, never the person. _How selfish. How fucking selfish_. Yet, it was somehow so…Reno. She lifted a corner of her mouth in a humorless grin. He always had a way of getting the last word.

The phone on her kitchen counter rung throughout the silent room and startled Aeris out of her reverie. Mechanically, she walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, my love."

"Rufus." Her breath skipped. For a minute, she swore she heard the playful lilt of Reno's voice.

"I'm awfully bored of all this paperwork I have to read through…how about you whisk me away somewhere?" She could hear the creak of his chair as he leaned back.

"Where would you like me to whisk you away to?"

"I don't know…somewhere secluded. How about…Icicle Village…for the rest of the week?"

She smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful plan to get you out of doing any work."

Maybe what she needed was to get away from Midgar for a while. Get away from the haunting memories of a certain red-headed man.

* * *

In his heart he knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to leave that box. It was wrong to interfere in her life after all that she'd been through; after all _he_ put her through. Yet, he couldn't leave her alone. For the two months he had spent recuperating, all he could think about was Aeris. Was she okay? Was she still at Shinra? Was she still in love with Rufus? That last question laid a heavy stone in his heart. The hard-headed, cold-blooded Turk who said he'd never fall in love…did just that. He could finally admit it to himself. Aeris had done something to him no woman…better yet, no _person_ had ever done: she had broken through. That's why he couldn't leave her alone.

_But you can't have her_.

Yes, he knew that too. He knew he couldn't give her the stability she needed. Even though he loved her…he couldn't be that man for her. _Cause old habits die hard_. They sure did. He was still a murderer…an ex-convict…an ex-Turk. He was ruthless. He took pleasure in taking other people's lives. More than just getting paid to do it, he actually enjoyed it. He loved the power he felt when he had that gun in his hand.

_You'll taint her_.

"But I want her." He spoke the words aloud; it was the first time he had physically admitted his feelings and it sent a shudder down his lean frame. It was scary…too fucking scary. No wonder he never allowed himself to be so open, so vulnerable. The thought of having a weakness made him uneasy.

_But you won't stop_.

No, he wouldn't.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"This is too much, Rufus!" Aeris couldn't help but gasp at the ornately decorated cabin Rufus had brought her to. Stiff hunter green drapes hung heavily from the large bay windows, the furniture exhumed a rich dark smell, everything was bound in leather and velvet.

The blonde man smirked at her reaction. "It's an old Shinra hunting lodge my grandfather built a hundred years ago."

"It's beautiful." She gently ran her finger along the back of a chair, relishing the smooth texture.

He led her upstairs into an equally lavish bedroom, tossing their things on the floor before tossing her onto the bed. Aeris giggled as he wrapped a lanky arm behind her back, his other hand languidly combing through her hair.

"It's great to hear your laughter again." Rufus gently kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Why do you say that?"

"You just seemed so…unhappy the past few days."

Aeris' heart beat faster. "Unhappy? No." A faint smile tugged at her pink lips as she gently reached out and placed her small hand on the side of his face. She felt the prickles of his five-o-clock shadow, slowly tracing her fingers along his strong jaw line. "How could I ever be unhappy?" Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she pulled Rufus towards her, their shallow breaths mixing in the space between them. _She couldn't be unhappy, not when she had Rufus._ But it just didn't seem complete. "Kiss me, Rufus. I need you."

* * *

She was beautiful.

"I don't deserve you."

The words startled her. "What…don't say things like that, please."

"Aeris, listen to me," Rufus propped himself on his elbow, his glacial blue eyes reflected the sun that was setting in the window. "After all the things I've put you through and all the constant fuck ups I've caused, for you to still forgive me andgive me another chance nonetheless…how can I possibly deserve that?"

She lay in silence under the warm blankets, too stunned at his out-of-character candor to reply.

"There's no one that would have done that for me." He ran a finger along her smooth cheek. "What a fool I am to have almost lost you."

She turned into his smooth hard chest, savoring the sweet smell of his skin. "Just promise me you won't hurt me again."

He held her close. "I won't, my love. I won't ever let anything get in between us again."

* * *

"Where is she?"

Smoke curled from the cigarette pressed between his full lips, filling the room with the musky scent of tobacco.

"Somewhere up north with the President…I hope you're not planning on making contact, it would jeopardize all our lives." Tseng watched the red-head carefully, trying to read his hard features.

"I know what it would do." He flicked the cigarette out the third story window of his new apartment, if you could call it that. The Turks had moved him into a seedy complex in Sector 5 after the night of his supposed assassination. In the end, Tseng couldn't kill the ex-Turk, the "one that had strayed from the fold" as his raven-haired leader liked to say. They had instead transported him here and made plans to smuggle him out to Gongaga; his life as a Turk was over.

"So then why would you want to know?"

Reno didn't answer, he just placed another cigarette in his mouth and flicked out a lighter.

Tseng raised a thin eyebrow. "So, then you're planning to go see her." Just like that, very factual, very matter-of-fact, they both knew that was his objective from the moment Reno asked the first question.

"I have to."

"Bullshit, Reno! You don't have to do a fucking thing!" The dark-haired man's eyes flared as he stood from the couch. "You're making me regret not killing you when I had the chance."

The redhead smirked. "You don't mean that, pookie."

Tseng mumbled. "Still a fucking comedian I see."

Swinging his legs from the windowsill, Reno leaned his elbows against his thighs, a curl of smoke lingering between them, all playfulness dissipated from his face. "So I assume they went up to that old bastard's cabin in the mountains."

"I don't know why you ask me inane questions you already know the answer to."

"It'll be the last time, I promise."

"That's what you said the _last_ time, Reno. I don't think you understand the consequences of what will happen if Shinra knows you're not rotting in the ground with a bullet in your head. You're putting your team at risk…your friends."

Reno sighed. "I know, Tseng. But…" He looked down at the faded brown carpet, his mind wandering to a certain gem-eyed brunette, to the way she looked at him as he left her in that alley.

"But you're going anyway." It was Tseng's turn to sigh. "No one can get through to you, Reno."

The red-head smiled. "That's not true."


	45. Chapter 45

45

She awoke with a start.

The dream had been brief but very vivid yet she couldn't recall the contents.

Letting out a shaky breath, she carefully looked over at the sleeping form next to her noting the steady rise and fall of his back. Swinging her legs out of bed, she inhaled sharply at the piercing cold of the wooden floor. She gingerly walked out of the room and down the short flight of stairs to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

Her heart nearly skipped when she heard the creak of the floorboards from the living room. _You're just being paranoid, this is a really old cabin and it's most likely the house settling._ Still, she ventured a quick glance into the dark room, the shapes of the furniture casting bulging figures in the night. Nothing.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered as the feeling of paranoia increased. Another noise…this time from the kitchen. Her breath came in shallow waves as she slowly peered into the shadowy room, her shaking hands blindly running along the wall for the light switch.

"Aeris." A faint whisper.

She stood, frozen. That voice. A stifled cry emitted from her throat, her knees gave out from beneath her as she slumped to the floor.

There, by the window.

A figure half hidden by the moonlight.

Cool blue eyes. Fierce red hair.

"Reno." It was barely above a sigh, as if she didn't say it at all.

He turned to her, taking his hands out of his pockets. Steadily he walked over to her, his rumpled black button down ever in disarray, his dark dress shoes scuffed, just like she always remembered. Just so carefree. Just so…Reno. He hesitated a moment, as if engaged in an internal debate, before kneeling in front of the speechless girl. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the wince she gave when he touched her, he took in a deep breath.

"Aeris."

Large tears welled in her eyes and traced wet tracks down her smooth cheeks. The brunette didn't move, didn't say a word; all she could do was look on in shock at the slim figure in front of her.

Reno licked his lips, unsure of what to do. "I'm…"

Her hand whipped out and slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that." His azure eyes looked down at her balled fists, he could hear her ragged angry breathing.

Silence hung between them for a long while, his hand still on her quivering shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." He attempted to give her an apologetic smile but it fell short from his lips. "I'm sorry."

The tears still spilled from her eyes; soon hitching sobs came muffled from her throat. "Reno." She raised a pale hand, faltering before gently placing it on the side of his face.

The red head caved at her touch, pulling her violently towards him in a severe embrace, his hands tangling themselves into her silken chestnut hair. He mashed his face into her velvety locks, drinking deeply of her scent…so many memories in that scent. If only for a moment he wanted to revel in the memories between them: no titles, no bullshit, just a man and a woman and their feelings.

Reno pulled her away from his chest, tilting her head up towards him. A sliver of moonlight fell across her delicate features as she stared at his with glimmering green eyes. A stray lock of hair slid across her brow and he gently tucked it behind her ear, his fingers slowly tracing the flesh of her neck.

"Gods, you're so beautiful."

He leaned in, her small heart-shaped face cupped in his calloused hands. Tentatively he brushed his mouth against hers, a shiver of anticipation running though his body. Her lips were soft and warm against his, her tongue sweet and smooth inside his mouth. He pressed her against the wall, his body craving her lithe form, his hands roughly grabbing her around the waist as he furiously kissed her.

Aeris' body was burning beneath his hands as her mind raced with so many questions. _What happened that fateful night? Where has he been? Why was he here?_ Still, she couldn't deny the intense relief she felt. He was alive and he had found her. For now, that was enough.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, green eyes still heavy with desire, her mouth swollen and red. In that moment she was his epitome of beauty.

A loud click came from the doorway.

The two turned in surprise and were stunned to see the cold barrel of a gun in the hands of Rufus Shinra.

* * *

A/N: What a long break! I'm sorry to those of you still reading this (if there are any left!) Looks like this story is soon coming to an end...I wonder what will happen...hehe Please R&R and give me your insight, just need that extra motivation to finish up the fic and start on a new one! Thank you! 


	46. Chapter 46

46

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_-Eve 6, Here's to the Night_

"When faced with Death, a man is given two simple options: kill or be killed. The merit of a true soldier is measured in his will to live…to survive."

These words echoed in Reno's head. It was the voice of his old boss when the Turk was nothing but a street rat trying to make a living by pedaling drugs for a sleazy slum lord. Mr. Pecorina. Good ole' Peco.

Death was here all right. Sandy-haired, steel-eyed Death.

"Sir." He cringed when the words left his mouth. Apparently old habits _did_ die hard. "Rufus."

The gun lifted slightly in a form of acknowledgment. The cool blue eyes never wavering from their target.

Aeris slowly stood, her back sliding noisily against the grey kitchen wall, her hands shaking as she pushed herself off the floor. Her breath came in ragged short bursts as she carefully walked over to the man who had been sleeping so silently a few moments ago.

"Rufus…" A blur of flesh flashed before her eyes and a bright burst of pain shot through her head. He had slapped her. Hard.

"Shut up." His voice had lost all semblance of humanity, nothing emitted but a robotic two-syllable sentence.

They stood in silence, Rufus' gun pointed steadily at Reno, the two watching each other with anger, weariness and trepidation. Aeris could taste the hate. The jealousy. The accusations that were silently being thrown. A person could very well choke on the thickness of the situation.

Licking her lips, or what she numbly though were her lips, she slowly lifted her hand out toward the blonde, toward destruction. "Rufus."

His eyes flickered over to her slightly, devoid of all emotion or possibly sanity. Still, she continued her slow, agonizing walk toward him.

"Please. Give me the gun."

A miniscule smile touched the corner of his mouth. "Do you really think you're in a position to be making demands, _love_?" He emphasized the last word.

"No, I'm not making a demand. I'm not the one with the gun."

Something glimmered in his cold blue eyes. "No, you're not." He slowly trained the gun on her.

Aeris froze, the muzzle of the gun now mere inches away from her face. The barrel was so dark and endless, a fateful bullet waiting patiently inside. She could smell the oily metal of the pistol, mysterious and foreign to her senses, his pale fingers laced almost delicately around the trigger. His hands were so calm…so _fucking_ calm. Not one shake or even a tremble as he stared down at her, his expression malicious and somehow, gleeful.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was speaking to Reno, who had slowly started to reach for the revolver that was hidden in the waistband of his jeans. "Not if you want my pretty little lover's blood all over the kitchen wall."

The brunette's breath hitched at the comment. _Was waiting to die always this consuming?_

"Now, I'm at a crossroads, love." He was again, speaking to her. "Here I thought we had kissed and made up, but then you come home with a stray. Nevertheless, one I assumed was dead and buried. So, what am I to do, Aeris?"

"I don't know." She swallowed a hard lump that seemed to lodge itself in her throat, her voice cracking as she tried keeping her breathing steady.

Rufus sighed, almost as if bored with the situation. "I don't know how you survived, Reno. I'm sure a lot of it has to do with Tseng, which I plan to deal with separately. But you have an annoying way of showing up when you're not wanted."

The redhead shrugged. "I just thought I'd drop by to see how my old boss has been, seeing that he left so abruptly from my life. Maybe next time I'll just call."

This elicited a humorless laugh from the President. "Smartass. You always were. You also always had a skewed sense of ownership, taking things that didn't belong to you."

Anger flared in Reno's head. "She doesn't _belong_ to you, Rufus."

The blonde seemed to ignore this last comment. "Do you think you could provide what she deserves? Do you honestly think that you can give her stability?" Rufus sneered. "You only know and understand what makes you happy. You've had nothing in this life except yourself and your selfish desires. You're a _killer_, Reno, a fucking goon for hire. You enjoy the feel of murder and know nothing but carnage, booze and loose women. So I ask again, do you think you can give Aeris what she needs?"

Reno clenched his teeth, the words hissing out. "No."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" His voice could barely mask his anger.

"Because…I need her." He turned his eyes towards the girl, the small form he had been chasing doggedly the last couple months. His obsession.

"Selfish as always, Reno. What if she doesn't need you?"

The ex-Turk cast his eyes down. Yes, it was selfish. He wanted her as his own, no matter the cost, no matter the consequences. But didn't that make him worse than Rufus? Throwing anything and everything aside for a selfish desire? His job, his friends…Gods, their _lives_, just so he could pursue what he wanted. And now…now the gun was pointed at the object of his desires, he had put her in harms way. All because he had to know, because he had to be sure that what he felt wasn't just some circumstantial bullshit. That somehow she still held on to the memory of him even though she physically held on to another man.

"She doesn't need me. I'm a useless piece of shit. I _am_ a killer, a skirt chaser, a worthless drunk. I can't provide the things that you could Rufus, not by a long shot. But it doesn't change the way I feel."

A hearty laugh erupted from the steel-eyed man, the gun shaking slightly with his bellows. "_Feel_? Are you serious, Reno?" Another wave of laughter. "And what exactly do you _feel_? Lust? Jealousy? Carnal desires? Love?" The hand steadied as his demeanor once-again turned serious. "You love her, Reno?"

"Yes."

Aeris couldn't help the sigh that emitted from her lips. The admission. Something she never expected to hear from Reno. It was painful and beautiful at the same time.

Something in Rufus' demeanor changed as he watched Aeris' features waver. "Do you…" He couldn't finish the sentence, perhaps from fear of the answer or perhaps from the singular absurdity that the question would impose. Instead, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Love is so fickle, so fleeting."

The tall President reached out and gently grabbed Aeris' arm, his graceful fingers skimming down her smooth arm, flesh breaking out into goosebumps. He tenderly pulled her towards him until their bodies were barely touching, the tip of the gun now firmly planted into her abdomen, cold unrelenting steel pressed against each breath she took. She let out a shaky sigh as he used his free hand to roam up her bare shoulders, gliding lovingly along her jawline. Her nipples hardened at the almost lover-like touch despite the overwhelming fear she felt; the body reacted in ways that the mind could not understand. Rufus tilted her head up towards his, blonde hair creating a canopy over the two as she searched his face for a meaning. His eyes had deepened to a denim blue, something akin to sorrow floating in their majestic depths. He brought his lips upon hers, tentatively at first, as if this were their first kiss. She willingly kissed him back, this man that she had shared so much turmoil with, what harm was one more thing to add to that list? Their lips parted shortly after, his hand still cupped around her small face. Everything in that moment seemed to be magnified: the feel of his sandy hair on her forehead, the way the moonlight seemed to gleam off of his wet lips, his deep airy breaths on her face.

"_Do you love?"_ He whispered into her mouth.

She could barely think of a response when she felt a brief yet intense pain bloom from her abdomen. _What? What happened?_ Faint noises warbled in the background but she could only concentrate on the numb pain that was washing over the middle of her body. For a brief moment she became disoriented when the room tilted as if on a keel and she realized that her legs had given out and she had fallen on the floor. Frantically, her brain tried to grasp the situation, zipping through the last few seconds to pinpoint the source of her pain.

He shot me. He shot me he shot me he shot me. The words ran endlessly through her mind. Panic crept in stealthily.

Then, he was there.

"Reno." Hot liquid ran up her throat and down the corner of her mouth. She feared what it was.

His face was pure anguish as he dropped haphazardly next to her, scooping her body into his arms. "No, no, no, Aeris. Not like this." He pressed her against his shaky chest as her eyes rolled up to meet his.

"He shot me."

A breath caught loudly in his throat. "Yes."

"But you came." She squeezed her hands where the pain emanated from, trying to will it out her body. "You came, Reno."

He caringly brushed a few errant strands of dark hair from her face. The same face that had held so much emotion and laughter, the face he had thought about endlessly. It was now pale, _so pale_, and welled with confusion and anguish. Still, she was beautiful. _Beautiful even in death_. He shook the thought away.

"Aeris, you have to save your energy. I'm going to get you to a…" To a what? Hospital? Doctor? They were deep in the forests, miles away from the closest city, secluded from civilization. "I'm going to get you out of here."

A weak smile touched her lips. "You came, Reno." Then almost as an afterthought, "Rufus?"

His eyes darted to the other side of the kitchen. There, by the same wall Aeris had embraced the redhead, sat the President, his eyes mere husks as he watched the woman he shot, the gun now hung limply in his hand.

"He checked out, Aeris." As he gathered the small form in his arms, Rufus heaved a loud sigh that wafted in the small room.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." He locked eyes with her; cerulean seas glinting in the dark room. He had tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Obsidian gleamed in the sliver of moonlight as Rufus brought the gun up to his temple, a thin stream of tears running down his smooth cheeks.

The gun roared in the still of the night, but Reno had covered the brunette's face before she could see the grisly effects. She struggled slightly in his arms, but he held firm, there was enough carnage in her life, she didn't need to experience any more. But he had watched. Oh yes, he had watched the President, _ex-President now_, kill himself. Had taken almost a vengeful delight in it. There was something beautiful in death, an indescribable feeling when watching someone take their last breath, especially someone as heartless as Rufus Shinra.

But had he really been that heartless? In the end, did he not love the mysterious little creature Reno currently held in his arms? In his twisted mind he had preserved Aeris' love, only in death could he forever be sealed in her kiss. _What a fucking romantic_. But he had been utterly selfish. He had killed what he could no longer have.

A soft groan snapped him out of his internal monologue. He had a serious issue. Running past the limp form of the former President, he scoured the living room for something to cover Aeris in. A grey wool blanket hung carelessly over the back of a sofa and he grabbed it, wrapping the lithe body, ignoring the growing red stain that drenched the front of her nightgown. "You're gonna be all right, Aeris. You just need to hang on a little longer. Okay, sweetie, can you do that?"

No response.

Anxiety gripped him like a vice but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for cloudy decision making. _A true Turk until the end_.

He opened the door, inhaling sharply at the bitter cold that greeted them. Holding her closer to him, he ran out the door, the shadow of the cabin growing smaller behind them. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, pressing the speed dial and praying that someone would pick up. After a few rings he had almost given up hope when finally a groggy voice answered.

"Elena! It's Reno."

The urgency in his voice seemed to wake her up instantly. "Where are you?" Then after a moment she answered her own question. "Icicle Village?"

"It's Aeris." His voice cracked harshly.

"Reno? What?" He could hear his partner running into another room, most likely to wake up the others.

"I need a copter. Soon as you can." He tripped on an exposed branch, his precious cargo nearly spilling from his tired arms. "Please. Hurry."

"Okay, Reno. Keep your phone on so we can track your coordinates." She hung up.

Then it was just silence save for the haggard breathing of the redheaded Turk as he ran through the soft snow. He knew there was a clearing a mile or two west of the cabin where the helicopter could land, he just hoped they would make it there before the cold took them over.

"Hold on, baby. Just a little longer, I promise."

He glanced down at the girl and couldn't help but conjure up an image of a china doll his mother used to keep on a shelf above her bed. Porcelain face as pale and smooth as ivory, unmarred except for two round roses high on her cheeks. How his mother had loved and cared for that fake child as if it _needed_ her, and how jealous he had been of that damn doll. Reno shook his head. It was amazing what memories swam into one's head at such inopportune times.

They came into the clearing after what seemed an eternity, the Turk's breath short and loud in the forest's pressing silence. His arms seemed unbearably heavy, shaking with strained effort, forehead glimmering with sweat. Carefully, he knelt on the hard ground, the snow melting into the thin fabric of his jeans, but he ignored the temporary discomfort.

Her lips were losing their vividness, awash in a yellowing tinge that scared Reno more than the small dots of red that were bleeding through the wool blanket. Placing a calloused hand under her neck, he lifted her towards him, checking her vitals. Weak. Life seemed to ebb out of her.

"Aeris? Can you hear me?" He rubbed his thumb over her pallid cheek.

Eyelids fluttered momentarily before bottle green orbs emerged from their curtains. "I'm here, Reno." She attempted to smile, the corner of her mouth quivering with strain.

"Yes, you are. You're finally here." He smiled the smile that she could not. "Just you and me."

"Why—why did you wait so long?" Hurt flashed across her face.

"Rufus. I saw you with him. You looked happy." He shrugged. "He was right, I can't give you what you deserve, Aeris."

"That doesn't matter to me, Reno." Her eyes looked past his face at a passing memory. "Remember when we were wandering the sewers of Midgar trying to get away from the Aka-Maru and Shinra? And I asked you, 'why did you come, Reno'? And you said…"

"…'Cause no one else would'. Yea, I remember." He let out a breathy laugh, it seemed as if that had happened in another lifetime.

"I think I fell in love with you in that moment." A thick tear rolled out the corner of her eye, spilling onto the sleeve of his rumpled shirt.

He stared at the splayed tear, afraid that if he looked at her he would lose his composure. It was the only thing he had left in this sad world._ That and your gun, always your gun._

A hand much too cold to belong to a human grazed the side of his face and ventured over his scars. "You know, you never told me how you got these."

"You live a life like mine, that's how. You think these are bad, you should see the ones all over my body."

"Is that a proposal?" She managed a weak smile.

Reno couldn't help but chuckle. "I would love nothing more."

Suddenly a string of violent coughs shook her lithe body, small spatters of blood covering her shivering hand. "Reno…", she held up the hand for him to see, "I don't think I'm going to make it. It's too tiring."

"Just a little longer, Aeris, please. They'll be here soon and we're going to get you—"

Wisps of her chestnut hair swayed as she shook her head. With mounting effort, she raised her hand higher, grazing the front of his wrinkled shirt, fingers curling weakly around the fabric. It seemed to take considerable energy for her to pull him to her, a thin veil of sweat standing out on her pallid forehead.

With each beat of her waning heart, she could almost feel existence draining from her consciousness. The pain, which had been so sharp, had now ebbed to a dull aching. She knew they wouldn't make it in time, and somehow she thought Reno knew that too.

What had Elmyra told her all those years ago?

_Life isn't supposed to make sense._

It also wasn't fair.

But it had shown her enough kindness to bring him to her, to share in a few fleeting moments before they were inevitably separated again.

With feeble hands she pulled this man, this beautiful man, to her. His sharp eyes softened at her cool touch, glistening with tears that she knew he would not let fall. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

His breath was hot against her shivering lips, wisps of his crimson hair brushing, caressing her forehead. He closed the small gap between them, placing a soft kiss against her awaiting lips, pulling back slightly to brush his thumb across her lower lip.

He sighed her name.

"We don't have much time, Reno." More tears this time, she could no longer suppress them. It had become too much of a struggle, she could barely maintain consciousness.

Again, he drew her to him, a sense of urgency evident in his movements. His lips overtook hers, pressing hard, his icy hands tangling messily in her flood of auburn waves.

Needy.

Passionate.

His lips were fury. They were fervent, his desire plainly working their way into her mouth. She arched her back, a soft sigh escaping her throat, an animalistic sound to his ears.

She clung on desperately to his shirt, her fingers curled tightly around the fabric, the buttons straining under the newfound tension. Cold air blew down his chest, causing a barrage of goosebumps to crawl down his back. Heat coiled harshly in his belly as his warm tongue parted her soft lips, tasting her mouth, sweet and metallic. He placed her on the powdery snow, straddling her narrow form as he pressed himself into her, hard enough to draw out a low moan from the girl. Her chest heaved heavily against his, nails grazing delightfully down his back as she pressed back. Rationality and control were slowly slipping from his grip. Hadn't she always had this kind of effect of him though?

_I'm going to make love to a dying woman._

The thought was both disturbing and beautiful. He uttered a throaty laugh.

She broke their kiss, resting her head against his, her eyes dark and hooded under a thick canopy of lashes. "I want you, Reno."

"I love you." The words tumbled out of their own accord. At this point, it seemed he had little control over anything.

A sad smile touched her face. "That sounds beautiful coming from you."

He abruptly gathered her into his arms, burying his face into her tangle of hair, breathing in deeply, hoping he would remember that scent in the future…when she would no longer be there. 

_What am I going to do without you?_

How had she become so integrated into his heart? It had happened so quietly…stealthily. She had consumed him.

And now… Now he could only wait.

* * *

A/N: OMG! It's an update! I thought I would never pick this fic up again but it's been tugging away in the back of my mind for the last couple years and I just couldn't resist any longer. Granted, no one reads this anymore, but to the few of you who do, please review, let me know if I still got it! :) PROMISE PROMISE that I will finish this fic and SOON.


End file.
